


Sakura Blossom

by Angellips999



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angellips999/pseuds/Angellips999
Summary: She was like a Sakura blossom, she wanted that brief yet brilliant life before falling gently to the ground. He was aware about just how fleeting and fragile the blossoming of the Sakura was.Sess/Rin story set after the manga.I couldn't help it with Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon coming out in the fall.*disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko TakahashiInspired by SessRin art from Inuyasha's animator Sachi:. as per hereI'll add where that artwork ended up - the official Sachi calendar hereSachiya SessRinComplete - August 13, 2020
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 251
Kudos: 408





	1. The Decision

Chapter 1 – The Decision

_It started long ago in the middle of a dense dark forest, when a poor orphaned little girl found an injured demon lord. She brought him water and food and tried to help him, but what caught his attention was her smile. Despite the trauma, the neglect, the bruises, the dirt the girl still held the warmth of the sun her in heart and in her smile._

_He came across her corpse a few days later, and telling himself it was a test, used his worthless sword, the cursed inheritance from his father, and brought her back to life. He walked on and the girl followed._

_She followed him across the breadth of Japan, chasing after the demon Naraku for a year. She was taken to use against her demon lord many times, but he always came for her. He even went into the depths of hell for her. She was called his weakness, but in truth she was his strength. She never stopped following until the day he left her in the care of a village priestess to grow up amongst her own kind, humans. She needed to live in both worlds to decide in which she belonged._

_When she was grown up she made her choice. She chose her demon lord._

***

Rin hummed to herself as she waited in the meadow beside Inuyasha’s forest. It was the afternoon of the eve of the mid-autumn moon. That meant it was day her lord would visit her. Sporadically he came more often, surprising her with a visit here and there, but twice a year he would show up for sure. Once in the spring when the cherry blossoms fell like snow to the ground, on the day she had found him, and once in the fall on the day he had left her with Kaede, when the full moon rose high in the night sky, and the village would gather to honor it with the festival of Tsukimi, leaving them alone to meet on the edges of the meadow under the ancient Sakura tree.

She was humming with excitement. She was old enough now, she was seventeen or eighteen. She wasn’t sure exactly when her birthday was, but she was much older than the age village girls got married at. She did not want the life of a village wife, married with children living in one place for the entirety of her life in a dull brown world. She was a child of golden dappled forests and sunny meadows of bright colorful flowers. She wanted to explore the world and go on adventures such as she had in her childhood. She was ready to follow her lord once again.

She felt the aura change, and knew it was him just as she had all those times when he had returned to her on their journeys. She looked into the distance, waiting to see his white form move into sight, and sure enough there he was, his pace leisurely and small Master Jaken behind, holding the reins to Ah-un who trailed behind them. She felt the joy in her heart surge, they were here. Her family.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” She cried jumping up from her spot and letting her feet fly towards him. A thousand times she had done this in the past, and she hoped to do it a thousand times, nay more than that, a hundred thousand times again. She ran up to him and gazed up at his golden eyes, seeing the warmth in them that nobody else could, the warmth they held only for her. She stopped just short of him, he was not one for physical displays of affection. She could count on one hand the number of times he had held her close to his chest as a child, although she was sure she was the one being in the world that was allowed any familiarity at all with his person. 

When she was small his touch was minimal, a hand brushing the top of her head, fingers briefly touching as she handed him a flower, or a gentle touch on her back pushing the lightest of his yōki into her to sooth her during the night when she awoke shaking from her nightmares. She was allowed to cuddle the end of his mokomoko-sama on rare occasions, such as it being really cold or if she was upset or frightened. Finally she was allowed to play with the ends of his hair when he sat where it pooled on the ground. Never higher near his head or shoulders. 

Sometimes, when she couldn’t help herself, she’d hug his leg or wrap her little arms around his person when he knelt before her to check on her, and he would smooth his hand down her back and briefly, oh so very briefly, hug her before gently moving her away from his body. Jaken would scream at her about disrespecting the great Lord Sesshomaru with her little grubby human hands, but she knew that her lord did not mind. Jaken was the one who looked after her little cuts and bruises, who helped her bath, who ensured she was dressed and helped her forage for food.

“Rin.” That cool voice greeted her, but she could see how happy he was in his eyes. He missed her as much as she missed him. “You have been well Rin?”

“Lord Sesshomaru, I’m so glad to see you.” Rin gushed out. “You too, Master Jaken and Ah-un.” She took the time to pet the dragon, offering them the little rice balls she had brought.

They then sat together, her lord with his back against a tree and she across from him, her legs tucked under herself, just like they had so many times in the past. Rin chatted and told them all about her life in the weeks since she had seen them last, and Jaken told her all the stories of their travels and the demons and creatures that Lord Sesshomaru had defeated during that time. That twisting nostalgia rose in her, that want to experience the journey again.

Finally her lord pulled a necklace from his sleeve and held it out to her. It was silver, formed in the shape of a white dog with topazes for eyes, small and delicate.

“Thank you, my lord.” She turned it in her hands, admiring it. It looked just like him when he transformed, except the eyes should be rubies she thought, for when he was in his demon form his eyes were blood red. She had only seen him in his true form twice in her life, and she treasured this image of him. It was the most wondrous gift he had ever given her.

“Rin, it is to remind you of me, regardless of where your life takes you.”

Rin pulled out the small water-color she had made for him, it was on a small washi the size of her palm. On it she had painted the delicate pink blossoms of the Sakura, some of the petals floating as they drifted away. It was a flower of meaning, so he’d understand.

“This is for you, Lord Sesshomaru.” She smiled just slightly as his fingers brushed hers to take it from her. She could see him considering the delicate piece of art she had made using the gentle water-colors Kagome had given her. She used them sparingly, for only the most special of pieces, preferring the regular charcoal and inks for everyday use. To her the flowers represented a time of revival, the spring blossoms indicating that winter was finally over. They were a symbol of renewal and future happiness, even as they reminded one that life was fleeting. But she knew they were also the flower of the samurai, that to a warrior they were meant to represent a life that was brief but brilliant before falling gently to the ground, to invoke the feelings for passing things. 

He looked up at her, and she could see that he understood what she was saying with it. That she wanted that brief yet brilliant life before she died, that she was ready for a new beginning. That her winter wait was over, and she was ready for her spring. To remind him that she was like the Sakura blossom. Fleeting.

“About that life, Lord Sesshomaru.” She watched carefully to gauge what his eyes would tell her. “I’m all grown up now. It’s been many years since you left me here to learn about humans. I’ve learned lots of things, like how to use herbs for healing and how to cook and clean and live like a human. I have even learned how to help birth babies. I’ve learned kanji and am quite a good artist now.”

She looked up at his eyes, they were steady and gold on her, waiting.

“But it’s time don’t you think? Most of the girls in the village are married, and I’ve given a lot of thought to my decision.”

“Have you indeed.”

“Yes, my lord.” She drew in a deep breath to steady herself, inwardly trembling with fear that there had never really been a choice, it was just a false hope given to a hysterical child to make her stay where he wanted. “I wish to follow my Lord Sesshomaru again.”

“Rin!” Jaken squawked. “Rin, you are a human girl, you can’t follow our lord again.”

“Why not Master Jaken?”

“Because you are a human, you will grow old and die. Do you not wish for your own children someday? Besides, what was charming in having a small girl child follow will certainly not be when you are a middle-aged or old woman… What will people think of our lord with an old human hag following behind him? It would be pathetic.”

“Shut up, Jaken,” their lord’s voice cut him off.

Rin looked down at the dirt, moving it gently with one finger. All the things he said were true. She would get old and die. She knew that. She just wanted to be with her lord for as long as she lived. She never thought how it would be to him.

“Rin.” His cool baritone called her name. She allowed herself to raise her eyes to her lord’s golden ones, and could see that they were… happy. “If that is your choice, this Sesshomaru would be honored by your company once again.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, it is my choice.” She smiled at him, relief in every line of her body. He would take her back, despite her humanity.

“I will return in the spring for you.”


	2. Leaving Home

Chapter 2 – Leaving Home

It was the spring, the buds had opened and the world was painted in that fresh bright green of new growth. The Sakura trees were blossoming, their delicate pink petals floating in the air making the world look as if it were snowing flowers. It was always Rin’s favorite season, the season when the world woke up and shook off winter. It was the season of new possibilities.

Rin waited for him at Kaede’s house, with a couple of small packed bags wearing one of the lovely kimonos he had given her over the years. Kaede stood beside her, tears in her eyes for the little girl she had raised. She had hoped that Rin would choose to live with humans, but the child had never given up faith in her lord. She was worried for her future. It would not be easy, but she had to accept Rin’s choice. That was the deal struck all those years ago. She had just never expected that it would be this one, that her custody of the child had always been temporary.

Kagome and Inuyasha were there, standing on the side with Shippo. Sango and Miroku flanked their other side with their three children, all of them waiting to see Rin off. 

Inuyasha had gotten very close to her in those first few years she had been left with Kaede. Sometimes he would come by and ‘kidnap’ her, letting her climb on his back and race wildly through the fields and forest with her laughing hysterically. He’d stop in meadows full of wild flowers or by rivers that bubbled gently in the cool shade or in golden woodland clearings and let her have those few hours of freedom from village life, those moments that reminded her of her travels. 

They were both lonely outcasts, she realized. Life moved on for everyone else, but the two of them were stuck… just waiting. He was waiting for Kagome, going every three days to the Bone Eaters Well in the hope that she would show up once more. Just as she, Rin would wait under the cherry tree, just looking into the distance for her lord, sometimes for hours.

“Oi, I smell that bastard.” Inuyasha said, his nose up in the air. “Are you sure about this kid? If you change your mind you just let me know. I’ll deal with Sesshomaru.”

“Thank you, but no. This is what I want.”

“Well, you’ll always have a home with us.” Kagome came over and put an arm around her. “If you ever need, you can always come home, Rin-chan.”

“My lord will look after me.” Rin smiled at her. She had grown to love them so. They were her second family. How lucky she had been as a child in some ways. Yes she had tragically lost her real family, but life took her down a strange and winding path, and she had gained not just one, but two new families. 

“But I will remember.” She thought of when she grew too old to follow Lord Sesshomaru, maybe then she’d come home here to die.

The aura changed, raising Inuyasha’s hackles, and her lord appeared walking out of the mist, preternaturally beautiful, his white hair sweeping behind him and his face expressionless. Rin could see how his golden eyes glowed, filled with the warmth that nobody but her ever seemed to notice.

“Rin.” He greeted her first, then his golden gaze cooled and raked over the rest of the people assembled. “Inuyasha and Kagome. And your compatriots I see.”

“Hello Onii-saan.” Kagome grinned at him, enjoying how stiff he got when she addressed him that way. “We are here to see Rin off.”

“Yah, Sesshomaru, you better look after her.” Inuyasha grunted out, his hands on his hips.

Those cold eyes narrowed a fraction as he looked at his brother. “This Sesshomaru has always looked after Rin, nothing will change.”

Kaede stepped forward, offering her hand to the demon, which he ignored. “She’s a fine young lady now, Lord Sesshomaru. Please look after our Rin, we love her so. She is always welcome back.”

He bowed his head slightly with respect to her, surprising them all with his honoring a human thusly. “Thank you, Lady Kaede, for looking after Rin all these years.”

“It was a pleasure.” Kaede smiled, tears starting to gather in her eyes again.

“Inuyasha,” the lord addressed his brother. “Thank you for keeping Rin safe in my absence.”

Inuyasha blinked, clearly not expecting that. “Ah… you’re welcome??” He looked desperately over to Kagome.

“It’s been no problem at all. Right, Inuyasha?” Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. “Remember, things are changing. There are no Yōkai in the future. At least not in the open, Onii-saan. Just take care of our Rin now, ok.”

He blinked at her, his expression one of intense boredom at this little sendoff party, but Rin could see the spark of interest in his eyes about what Kagome had said about the future. He knew all about the time-travelling miko after all. He had the best informant of all, Rin herself, who had often told him stories about the strange things that Kagome did and said.

There was a flurry of hugs and good byes, and then Lord Sesshomaru turned without a word and started walking off. Rin grinned happily, it was her cue that it was time to go. She picked up her bags and ran off after him, turning just before she got out of sight and waving wildly at them.

“I never thought she’d choose him in the end.” Kagome said, watching after her.

“Why not? He’s been the kid’s dog since she was a child.” Inuyasha said. “Of course she’d choose him.”

***

Rin trotted happily after her lord. Finally after so many years she was travelling again, off to explore the world, to adventure. Her heart felt light, her feet skipped along, and she hummed quietly to herself as she followed. 

After what seemed like a couple of hours, her bags began to weigh her down, and she was beginning to think that she may need to leave them behind to keep up. She had forgotten the endless endurance of Lord Sesshomaru, how light they had always travelled. She hefted her bags again, and tried to keep up, only to find that he had stopped.

“Rin, are those things too heavy for you?”

“I don’t think so my lord, but if they become so, I’ll just leave them.” She wanted no reason for him to change his mind now.

“You do not need to leave your belongings, Rin.” His eyes were warm on her. “You are a young woman now, not a child. I expected that you would need more possessions.”

“I don’t want to slow you down, my lord.”

“Hmm.” He turned back. “Very well.”

He continued on his way, but she noted that he had slowed his pace for her. Eventually they headed off the road into the bush for a short while and there were Jaken and Ah-un waiting for them in a small clearing. Rin dropped her bags with relief and greeted them.

“Master Jaken! Ah-un!” As usual, she went to pet the two-headed dragon. She noticed that he had saddle bags now. When she was a child Ah-un didn’t have a saddle, just his bridles and reins. One day a saddle had appeared on him, soft and comfortable and big enough for her to sleep on while they travelled through the night, which was often. Now he had saddle bags. She smiled.

“Rin!” Jaken called her. “Put your things in the saddle bags and put this kimono on. Lord Sesshomaru got it just for you.”

“But Master Jaken, I have lots of kimonos.” She smiled at him, happiness glowing within her. “Lord Sesshomaru already gave them to me.”

She glanced over at Sesshomaru, but his back was turned facing away from them.

“Those are normal kimonos, Rin. Our lord has gotten you one for travelling, just like when you were a child.”

“A child? What do you mean Master Jaken?”

“You stupid girl, don’t you remember? Our lord dressed you in the finest of yōki silks. Didn’t you notice how it never got dirty, and if it tore it would be repaired by morning.”

Rin thought about that, she hadn’t noticed. She had just been happy to follow Lord Sesshomaru, and the clothing he had given her was beautiful and finer than anything she had ever seen. She never thought further about it.

“The way you look will reflect on our lord, Rin. So put this new yōki silk kimono on.” Jaken had pulled out a red and white checked kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. He pulled out a simple white nagajuban for underneath it and a golden yellow obi. Finally he laid out small black leather boots, similar to those that Lord Sesshomaru wore. Rin ran a finger along the kimono.

“It’s beautiful, my lord. Thank you.”

A small nod was her answer.

“Hurry up Rin, get changed.” Jaken scowled at her.

“Right here?” Rin felt a blush rising on her cheeks. “In front of you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve seen you many times naked.” Jaken said, stomping back and forth in front of her.

“When I was a child!” Rin said.

“Jaken, give her privacy.” 

“Err… yes, of course Lord Sesshomaru.” Jaken glared at her and huffed, but he went to stand behind their lord with his back to her.

Rin slipped behind Ah-un and quickly changed with shaky hands, feeling herself flushed. She hadn’t thought about what it would be like to travel with two males at her age. The silk was smooth and soft on her skin and everything fit perfectly. It was not too long for travel so it wouldn’t get caught underfoot. Now that she thought about it, her childhood kimono had always been perfect, not only in looks and fit, but comfort. She rarely felt too cold or too hot in it, and hardly ever used a blanket. It must have been the yōki silk. She neatly folded her older clothing and packed everything into the saddle bags.

“I’m ready, Master Jaken.” Both he and Sesshomaru turned around.

“Rin, your folds aren’t perfect. That won’t do,” Jaken scolded. “Kneel down here so I can fix them. Why aren’t you wearing your boots?” 

He fussed over her collar, making sure that the folds were perfect, the lines of her nagajuban flawlessly aligned with her kimono, just like their lords.

“I’ve never worn boots before Master Jaken.” Rin looked at them. 

“Wear the boots Rin. They will protect your feet.” Lord Sesshomaru’s cool voice interjected.

Jaken helped her into them, and laced them up. “Lord Sesshomaru had them made of demon leather just for you, Rin. They will keep your feet from becoming bruised and sore as we walk.”

“Oh.” She smiled down at him. She then addressed Lord Sesshomaru. “Thank you again, my lord.”

“We are leaving.” With that he set off, his small entourage trailing behind.


	3. Totosai

Chapter 3 – Totosai

Sesshomaru led his small group forward with a destination in mind. Rin was by his left side chatting to him, and he let the sound of her voice soothe him as they walked. It was as it should be, Rin was back where she belonged. He had given a lot of thought to her return to his side. He had never understood what Rin was to him, only that she was his.

She had somehow become the most valuable thing in the world to him. He was certainly powerful enough to keep the girl at his side and safe. It more than proved his strength to be able to have her companionship with nothing able to take her away from him. He could have as many humans as he wanted, defying the demon world and the human world alike. He really only ever wanted the one, however. His Rin. All the others were still repugnant to him. 

If she had decided to live amongst the humans he would have accepted that reluctantly, yet graciously. He would have still watched over her as she lived a mundane human life. He would have buried his disappointment deep inside himself and never acknowledged it. However, she had chosen him. Therefore, he was responsible for her safety.

Not only that, but she had died on him before, and he had no intention of ever repeating _that_ experience again. He had listened to Jaken talk about her aging and dying and decided that that was not going to happen to _him_.

He knew that there were great magic and items out there, such as the Shikon Jewel which granted wishes. It energized him to have a new quest to fulfill. To ensure his Rin did not grow old and die in his presence. Then he would finally be ready to establish his empire.

To begin with, he wanted to visit Totosai and make sure she had something to protect herself with. Many times when she was a child he had arrived just in time to save her. He wanted something on her to provide him with a bit more time. He shuddered inwardly remembering when she fell off a cliff while getting berries to cure Jaken from poisonous stings, or when he arrived just in time to thrust his sword under So’unga’s downward swing on her head. She had died twice already. There would not be a third life for Rin.

His father’s words echoed in his head. _Do you have someone to protect?_ He hadn’t understood and had insisted that he did not. At the time it had been true, but at some point he had acquired one small defenseless human girl to protect, and protecting her gave him strength. He still refused to admit it out of pride, but he knew the truth deep inside himself. 

No doubt she would be a target once again for anyone who wanted to challenge him, to try to take him down. He looked forward to the challenges and battles, it made him feel invigorated. The aimlessness he had felt after Naraku was defeated diminished. He now had a new purpose. As if any demon or warlord could truly threaten him or what was his.

First they would visit old Totosai. 

***

After many days of traveling, Sesshomaru’s small group arrived at the volcano where the great blacksmith, Totosai lived. They made their way across the barren landscape until they came to the giant skull that the forge was in. Rin had never been brought here by her lord before, and she sat on the back of Ah-un, happily taking in the strange landscape.

When they stopped, she slid off the back of the dragon and came to her lord’s left side, slightly behind him as was her spot.

“Totosai.” Her lord called.

“Oh, it’s you Sesshomaru.” The old man’s grumpy voice came from inside the skull. “I didn’t expect you, you didn’t fly in. Very unlike you to walk here.”

“Totosai, I have work for you.”

“Hmmph… I don’t know. What would you need another sword for?” The old man peeked out and saw that Sesshomaru had his whole entourage there, including Rin. His eyes lit up “Oh ho! Hello there young Rin. Look how you have grown!”

“Hello, Master Totosai.” She smiled at him and waved from behind her lord.

“This is unexpected. Or is it expected? The Master would have been very pleased.”

Sesshomaru grunted.

“Well come in, come in. We can’t leave a young lady standing outside.” With that, he beckoned them in.

“Jaken stay here with Ah-un.” Sesshomaru ordered and he led Rin into the skull.

When they had all sat down, Totosai poured out some tea and passed a small cup to Rin. Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed slightly. He had never been offered refreshments when he visited. She chatted happily with the old man, telling him about growing up in the human village, and Sesshomaru waited patiently. Finally, Totosai turned to him.

“Well, now Sesshomaru. What exactly did you want from me?”

Sesshomaru pulled out the Tenseiga and handed it to him.

“Is something wrong with the Tenseiga?” Totosai took it from him frowning.

“No, I want you to take a shard from it and make a dagger.”

“Why would you want that?” Totosai looked confused, turning it over. “I know your father had it caste from a piece of Tessaiga, why would you want to repeat the process?”

“I want you to make a dagger for Rin. Tenseiga is a healing sword and can put up a protective barrier. Give Rin a protective barrier.”

“Ah, I see. You want your human girl to be protected.” Totosai cackled to himself. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, but he did not turn to her and remained focused on Totosai. “Yes, I suppose it can be done, just a small shard will be needed. But it will remain connected to Tenseiga.”

“And I would like you to use one of my fangs to make another dagger for Rin. A dagger she can use to protect herself if necessary.”

Totosai looked up in surprise. “But Rin is a human. She’d never be able to handle the power of one of your fangs. You have surpassed your father. It would destroy her.”

Sesshomaru’s lips tightened slightly. “Take a shard of Bakusaiga then.”

“No no… that is too much as well.” Totosai eyes bugged out. “Please Lord Sesshomaru, remember that she is just a human girl.” He tapped his lip thoughtfully. “Perhaps…”

“Perhaps what?”

“I could use a tip of a claw…” Totosai looked at him. “It could contain a bit of your Dokkasō. It won’t do much against powerful demons, other than sting them which may be a bit of a surprise. It would be a determent against lesser demons and humans.”

“That is acceptable.” Sesshomaru held out his right hand, his original hand for Totosai to remove a claw.

“Are you sure, my lord.” Rin spoke up from beside him, and he glanced at her seeing the worry in her eyes. “I’m just a human as Totosai said.”

“Rin,” he said her name, and she could see the warmth in his eyes. “You are _my_ human.” He turned back to Totosai and watched him remove the claw. “How many days?”

“Four.” 

Sesshomaru nodded, and leaned his back against the wall of the skull and closed his eyes.

“Oh, you mean to wait this time?” Totosai said, blinking. “Of course, of course. I’ll get right to it. I wonder what the Master would think of this development?”

Rin moved to sit beside Sesshomaru, pulling her knees up to her chest. “You spoil me,” she whispered and was rewarded by his lips lifting momentarily in the briefest of smiles. 

***

Finally, Totosai was finished Rin’s daggers. They were beautiful, one fine and slender with a white hilt named Tsukitohana, and the other was slightly heavier with a green hilt called Dokutotsume. Totosai had given them each a small sheath with cherry and plum blossoms painted on them made from the bark of Bokuseno. They were pretty, Rin thought as she looked at them. 

Sesshomaru inspected them minutely, looking at them carefully for the longest of times. Finally, he stood, and Rin could see he was pleased in his eyes.

“They are suitable.” With that he left, leaving her and Totosai looking at one another.

“My lord is most satisfied, Master Totosai.” Rin bowed to him and then raised her head to smile fully at him. “Trust me, I can tell.”

“Ah, they were made for you, young Rin.” He smiled back at her. “You bring out the best in the young dog.”

They followed Sesshomaru outside, and Jaken, who had been dozing at the feet of Ah-un, sprang up to attention. Sesshomaru beckoned her over and Rin went to stand before him where indicated. He tied the sheaths to her obi, taking the time to align them how he liked, then he lifted her up and placed her Ah-un’s saddle, making her mouth drop open. He’d hardly ever lifted her up and put her on Ah-un. She’d always had to get on herself.

“We will practice with them later Rin.”

“Yes, my lord. Thank you.” She grinned, her sunny smile lighting up her face. “And thank you too, Master Totosai!” She waved at him as Sesshomaru led them away, Jaken holding the reins of the dragon following behind him. “I hope to see you again soon!”

“Goodbye, young Rin.” Totosai waved back and watched them disappear into the distance. “My goodness, you’d be surprised Master,” he whispered to himself as he thought about the young demon lord and his human girl. “This is going to be interesting.”


	4. Practice

Chapter 4 – Practice

Rin walked beside her lord on his left side where she belonged. She remembered how when she was small his empty sleeve would flutter in the wind beside her and how when she felt afraid she would step behind his leg and hide behind his ballooning hakama. She was always placed closest to his swords, away from his mokomoko-sama so she could see his face when she looked up. He still wore his white kimono with the red cherry blossom flower crest indicating his royal birth. Sometimes, when they rested she was allowed to cuddle in the end of his mokomoko-sama and recalled how it smelt like deep forest and starlight to her. Or rather how she imagined starlight would smell like. She smiled, she was too big to hide behind his leg now.

Yes, she was always the one closest to him on his left, right beside or slightly behind. Sometimes skipping ahead of him to pick flowers or when she saw something interesting. Always aware of where he was in her periphery, aware of when he stopped or when his aura changed and his yōki rose tickling along her skin, a sure indication of danger.

He had never pampered her as a child, he made her fend for herself when she was hungry, she slept when she was tired, went where she wished. Often followed by Jaken of course, to make sure she was safe. However, he was always there when she needed him. The one solid constant in her life after so much trauma. She always knew he would come for her, no matter what danger she was in or where she was. For an orphan who had lost her family to extreme violence, who had been forced to fend for herself scavenging on the outskirts of her village, and who had died to a pack of wolves it was _everything_.

“Where are we going, my lord?” She asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. She had always been impertinent, asking question after question and annoying Jaken. Sesshomaru never seemed to notice. He’d answer her questions as he wished, sometimes ignoring them completely. It never made her feel as if he were ignoring _her_ , but rather it was just part of what made him _Sesshomaru_.

“To my father’s Shiro. I have business there.”

“Oh wow, a Shiro? We’ve never been there before.” Rin skipped slightly to pull herself right beside him. He had never taken them to a keep or castle before, other than his mothers that once. “Is it empty? Will there be other demons there? How far is it?”

“Stop asking so many questions, you silly girl.” Jaken shrieked from behind her. “Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t need to answer to you.”

Rin grinned. It was a familiar argument. “I have to ask questions Master Jaken. How else am I going to learn anything?”

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped. Everyone halted behind him, all of them becoming still. It was early in the day to stop for the night. 

“What is it, my lord? Is there a powerful Yōkai nearby?” Rin asked.

“No. Jaken go get food and make a fire.” He turned to face them all. “Rin, it’s time to test your daggers before we go any further.”

Rin looked up at him in surprise, but his eyes were hard and focused. He meant what he said.

“Umm, ok my lord.” She put a hand on one of the dagger hilts. She wasn’t sure which one. “What do I do?”

Sesshomaru pulled out the Tenseiga and held it in front of himself. He knew the Tenseiga wouldn’t hurt her. Oh, it would smart no doubt to get hit by the broad side of it, but he wasn’t planning on hitting hard, just enough to see if she could activate the dagger's powers. “Stand over there Rin.

He waited until she was where he had indicated, before continuing, “I’m going to run at you to strike you with Tenseiga. When I do, I want you to pull out your Tsukitohana, it is made from Tenseiga and should make a barrier.”

“You’re going to hit me?!” Rin looked over at him with wild eyes. Too late, he was already flying across the ground with Tenseiga out to strike. Rin desperately pulled out a dagger, pulling the wrong one and had Dakutotsume in her hand. She closed her eyes, and… nothing. She opened them and her lord was right in front of her with Tenseiga an inch from her face.

“That was the wrong dagger, Rin.”

Rin’s eyes were huge, and she hugged the dagger to her chest. “So–sorry, my lord.”

He put the sword away in his sash, still looking at her.

“We will have to start with you knowing which you are pulling. Feel the hilt of the one you are holding. What does it feel like?”

“Umm, like it is covered with leather.” She looked down and sure enough, the hilt was bound in green leather. She hadn’t noticed that before. She had felt a little awed by the daggers and had been afraid to actually touch them before this.

“Take out the other one, what does it feel like?” 

She pulled out Tsukitohana and noticed the white of its hilt was because it was wrapped in white silk. Its weight was much lighter in her hand.

“It’s wrapped in silk.” She smiled up at him. “And it’s slimmer and lighter.”

“Yes. Now you can tell the difference without looking.” 

“So, Tsukitohana is for protection, and Dakutotsume is for attacking?”

“Dakutotsume is for defending, a last resort.”

“Ah, I see.”

“We will try again. This time I may hit you.”

Rin tensed up. No doubt he’d be gentle, yet it would still hurt. She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them, waiting for his rush. She had watched Sesshomaru fight many times, and knew the look in his eyes, the calm before he’d move so fast it was impossible to track him with her eyes. He held the sword before him, his head lowering ever so slightly, his eyes narrowed on her and she could see how frightful he must appear to an enemy. Then he moved, she could tell he was moving much slower than he could, and she reached down feeling for the silken hit and pulled her dagger out to hold it in front of herself, lowering her head and closing her eyes. Kami it would hurt when he hit her, even if it was just the Tenseiga.

The blow never came.

“Rin, open your eyes.” She looked up into amused golden eyes. “If you close your eyes you will not see what happens. It makes you vulnerable. You must always keep your eyes open, be aware of your surroundings. Be attentive to the battle.”

“Did it work?” She asked.

“Are you hit?”

“Would you really hit me, Lord Sesshomaru?” She grinned at him, watching as his eyes narrowed.

“Do you need to ask?”

She laughed, it was so like her lord to answer a question with a question.

“It worked Rin. But we will do it again.”

And so they did, over and over. Her lord would come flying at her from all directions until she could pull the dagger in a smooth motion and hold it in front of her, watching in awe when a pink barrier formed repelling the blow. Just as often as the barrier formed, she was too slow and got tapped by Tenseiga somewhere on her body, never her face or head. He was careful not to injure her, she thought.

“I wonder…” He finally mused, sliding Tenseiga home into its sheath. “It is made from Tenseiga, what does it do against another form of attack?”

“Are you going to try Bakusaiga, Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken called from the side where he had been watching. He had a few fish roasting on sticks over a small fire.

“Don’t be absurd, Jaken.” He glared over at the imp. “I am a Daiyōkai.”

Rin breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god, if she failed repelling Bakusaiga she would decompose. Before she knew what was happening she saw her lord flying at her, his claws green and reaching for her. She grabbed her dagger and pulled it up keeping her eyes open and on his narrowed golden ones. Up the barrier went, but too slow. He was already through, and Rin flinched to the side, but somehow managed to slip at the same time towards the green claws. Just before he hit, he moved slightly – his claws passing her head and catching some loose locks of her hair. Rin dropped to her knees in shock, Sesshomaru balanced over her, frozen in place.

She put a shaky hand on her head, feeling where the strands had been melted from and Sesshomaru pulled back and frowned. She looked up into his eyes, was he mad at her? She wasn’t fast enough. His eyes were distant, one of the few times she couldn’t read them. Then he offered her his hand, his left hand. Rin looked at it for a moment in surprise and then put her own in his and allowed him to pull her up. He then reached out and smoothed her hair where he had melted it.

“How bad it is?” she asked. “Am I bald there now?”

To her amazement, she heard the slightest of a laugh in his voice when he answered. “No, Rin. You are not bald.”

She breathed a sigh of relief and dusted off her kimono. “I guess it didn’t work.” She frowned slightly.

“It did, this Sesshomaru is too fast for you.”

“Well, we knew that already didn’t we?” She grinned at him and watched as his lips twitched slightly and his eyes lightened. “I mean, you’re too fast for anyone, my lord, and I’m just a human after all.”

“Just so.” He stood back away from her. “It is enough for today, but we will practice getting that barrier up every day until we reach my father’s lands.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.” She followed him over to sit beside Jaken. “I am hungry, what did you get us to eat Master Jaken?”

“Get us to eat?” Jaken squawked. “I got fish for myself, ungrateful girl. Go get your own!”

“Jaken.” Sesshomaru put a stop to his rant.

“Oh very well, my lord,” Jaken grumbled. “I will share, but really Rin should be getting her own food.”

“Don’t worry, Master Jaken. I will tomorrow.” She smiled at him, happy with his grumbling. It felt like home. “I’ll even share with you. Now tell me the story about when Lord Sesshomaru perfected the Meido Zangetsuha technique.”

“You were there you ridiculous girl!” He huffed.

“But I like listening to _you_ tell it, Master Jaken.” 

“Oh fine. So you know, our Lord Sesshomaru had trained the Tenseiga…” Jaken began to tell the story. She could tell he was mollified as he droned on. Rin relaxed and ate her fish as she listened to Jaken recount the tale.


	5. The Village

Chapter 5 – The Village

A few days later, Sesshomaru left as he often did when they traveled. As usual Rin and Jaken set up a small camp prepared to wait at least a couple of days. Rin could see in the distance the smoke from a village and she desperately wanted to go. She took the small purse that Kaede had given her and counted out her coins. She had enough for some supplies, and she would like a teapot and tea leaves. Why hadn’t she thought of bringing rice and some easy to carry foods when she had left? It would be so much easier than foraging all the time.

“Master Jaken, let’s go to the town,” Rin said. “I can see the smoke from here. I need a few things, and it will likely be days before Lord Sesshomaru returns. They’ll have a bathhouse too.”

“But Rin, our lord told us to wait here.” Jaken’s eyes opened from where he had been resting.

“He’ll know where we are, Master Jaken, he can smell us. I honestly don’t think he can lose us.”

“We were told to wait,” Jaken started to say, but she was already heading to the village pulling Ah-un behind her. He huffed and got up to run after her, thinking that he had done this plenty of times in the past. “Wait for me Rin!”

It was a rather large village to Rin’s delight, and she took her time going to the different vendors and buying what she wanted. A small pot for over the fire, a teapot and tea leaves, a wooden bowl and some fine ebony chopsticks, a bag of rice, some soya sauce in a small ceramic container, some sweet rice balls, and several fresh peaches, all tucked away in Ah-un’s saddlebags. She didn’t notice that she was attracting a crowd, she was so enjoying her purchases. She was going to the bathhouse, she thought, ignoring poor Jaken’s grumbling from beside her.

“Rin, people are looking at you,” Jaken whined finally.

“I think you are imagining things Master Jaken, there is nothing special about me to attract attention.” She smiled at silly Jaken. She was just a normal girl shopping in a village. She pulled Ah-un further into the center of the town, looking for the bathhouse. It would feel so good to have a hot bath.

“Demon whore.”

Rin stopped suddenly in shock and turned to see who had addressed her. Sure enough, gathered behind her were several village men, their eyes dark and hateful.

“I’m not.” She said, trying to smile to ease them. “I’m just here to buy some things.”

“A girl dressed in fine clothing with a demon mount and a demon servant.” The one in the front who seemed to be their leader said to her. “Is a demon whore.”

Rin was starting to feel afraid. It seemed as if they were surrounded now, different people gathering around them from all sides.

“I am not a servant of a mere human girl!” Jaken screeched. “I serve the great Lord Sesshomaru!”

Rin looked down at the little demon in dismay. That was surely not going to help.

“Let’s leave Master Jaken,” she whispered furiously. She had that feeling that she would get as a child after her parents had died just before the villagers would beat her for taking food. Her stomach was knotted and she felt slightly faint.

“If it’s a demon’s whore, it can be a whore for all of us.” The leader leered at her, and the men around her all grinned evilly making her hair stand up. She noticed how the circle was tightening around them. She put her hand on her dagger hilts and felt for Dokutotsume. She hadn’t really practiced with it, but it would have her lords poison right?

“We are leaving,” she said aloud to them, lifting her chin and trying to copy Sesshomaru’s chilling haughty disdain. She pulled Ah-un forward, expecting the man to make way.

“I think not. We want to try out the demon’s whore.” The man said, standing in her way. She could hear the rest of them saying things, cruel nasty things to her, but kept her focus on the man blocking her.

“You there, you get out of Rin’s way.” Jaken yelled at him, brandishing the staff with two heads. “Lord Sesshomaru will kill you if you don’t leave Rin alone.”

“I don’t see this Lord Sesshomaru here, do you little toad?” The man stepped forward closer to Rin. She noticed how his eyes swept over her body and she cringed. She glanced behind her, and the crowd of men had come closer behind them. By this time Jaken was livid.

“Make way!” he screamed and he blasted a wave of fire from his staff to scare them. Ah-un was getting restless beside her, and she was worried they would have to fight their way out of the village. She thought of all the children that had been running around, and all the good kind people she had met. She was pretty sure between Jaken and Ah-un they would make it out, but it would be messy.

Then Rin felt it, that aura she always felt when _he_ showed up, his yōki running over her skin as a hush came across the crowd around her. One by one the men surrounding her turned and stepped aside to make a path. At the end of it she saw the blinding white form of her lord, and he was not looking happy.

“Rin, come.” His calm voice carried to her, making her shiver. He was more than not happy, he was furious.

She gathered up Ah-un’s reins and started walking to him. 

“Where are you going little whore?” The man who had been leading the pack of men against her reached out grabbing her arm to stop her, bruising her skin. He leered at her, his eyes black with hate and lust. He seemed not to have noticed the Daiyōkai lord behind him, so focused he was on her. That was his mistake, she thought as she tried to wrench her arm free from his grasp.

The green whip of Sesshomaru snapped out and took his head off and it went rolling up into the air before landing with a thud at her feet. The blood sprayed on her kimono and some drops hit her face, and Rin closed her eyes momentarily feeling sick. He shouldn’t have touched her.

Nobody else made a move, the entire village seemed frozen in place as they watched with eyes filled with terror as she made her way to Sesshomaru’s side. As soon as she got there, he spun on his heel leading them out of the town. Not another word was spoken. She could hear the whispers calling her a demon whore and worse, and felt like she was going to cry. She wasn’t _that_ … she was a companion and friend. She glanced down at Jaken and noticed he was quiet, his head bowed. Oh, they were both in deep trouble, she knew that. She could see it in Sesshomaru’s eyes when he had looked at her from a distance.

As soon as they were out of sight from the town, Sesshomaru rose to the air flying off. Rin and Jaken looked at each other and quickly scrambled onto Ah-un to follow. There they trailed after him for what seemed hours in miserable silence. Eventually, he took to the ground, landing on top of a plateau and looking out over the lands below. Ah-un came to a landing behind him, and Jaken and Rin slid off.

“Sorry Master Jaken.” Rin whispered as quietly as she could. When they got in trouble, it was usually Jaken that got the brunt of it, and she could just tell that Sesshomaru was seething. The two of them waited behind him in silence. Finally, he turned, and she was surprised to see how close his eyes were to turning, how angry he was behind the calm mask.

“Jaken, leave us.” 

Jaken gulped and looked up at Rin before he gratefully ran off. Rin stayed quiet and dropped her eyes to the ground, trepidation filling her. _Please don’t send me away again, please don’t send me away again_ she repeated in her head. She wasn’t afraid of being hurt by the demon lord, she was afraid of being returned to a human village. The silence lengthened as she waited for him to speak. After what seemed like ages she braved a glance back up at him.

His eyes were slightly calmer as he stared at her, and she dropped her eyes again. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

“I’m sorry Lord Sesshomaru. It was my idea to go to the village.”

“Why?”

Her eyes flew up again to gauge his. “I just wanted to buy a few things.”

His eyes widened slightly as if the thought had never occurred to him.

“And I thought I might visit the bathhouse. I–“

“You brought two demons into a strange village, dressed in yōki silk.” His voice had a hint of a growl. “You went without thought to your safety. You would never go into a strange village when you were a child.”

“I’m not afraid of human villages anymore.” She pulled her brows together in consternation. “I mean, you left me in a village to learn how to live as a human.”

“And did any beautiful women with Yōkai servants ever enter your village?” She looked at him in shock. He had just called her beautiful. “Not to mention, your village also contained Inuyasha… a half-demon.” That last was spit out before he continued, “Who lived there, so demons were not unexpected and certainly not as feared as they should be.”

“Yes, you’re right, my lord.” She bowed her head again. “I was raised in a village where demons were, well, not really accepted, but not truly feared either. Not a normal village. This was my mistake.”

“Rin, look at me.”

Rin raised her head quickly. Their eyes met again, and she could see the familiar warmth starting to bleed back into his.

“You are not a demon whore.” He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, surprising her with the gentle touch. “You are my… my Rin.”

“I know that, my lord. We are close companions.” She smiled slightly at him. “I don’t know why anyone would think that. I mean you are a great Inu-Daiyōkai and I’m just a normal human girl. Anyone that would consider that, well they aren’t really looking at us, are they?”

“Izayoi was just a normal human girl.” He looked pained at mentioning the woman who had caused his father’s death. 

“No, my lord, she was a princess.” Rin reminded him. “I’m just an orphaned peasant girl who was lucky enough to find an Inu-Daiyōkai when he was injured.”

“Pfft. Who was the lucky one?” She could tell he was calm now, he was teasing her. Joy raced through her heart. He had forgiven her. He wouldn’t return her to Kaede.

“Definitely me.” She grinned full out.

“If you need things from a mortal village, this Sesshomaru will escort you. I will not tolerate any disrespect such as I witnessed today towards my companion.” He paused looking at her, his eyes that warm gold that only she ever saw. “You are more than a mere princess, Rin. You are my human.”

“Of course, my lord, you have surpassed your great father after all.” She brushed at the blood on her sleeve, watching as the yōki silk cleaned it away. She looked back up at him, her eyes sparkling. “I am your honored companion, happy to be in your presence. Besides we are friends.”

“Are we?” He mused, narrowing his eyes on her face.

“Why else would you have saved me so many times?” She smiled her sunny smile, the one that caught his attention when she was a small child. “I mean, I must have been a huge liability to you, and I expect I still am, even grown-up. But even you, the great Lord Sesshomaru, need a loyal and devoted friend.”

“Indeed.” He held a hand out to her. “Come, you have blood on your face and I dislike it. You desired a bath.”

“Really?” She almost squealed in excitement. “You’re taking me flying?”

“Yes. If you hurry up and take my hand I will take you to a hot spring.”

“Wait, can I get my soap first? Please, my lord?”

“Quickly then.”

Rin ran to Ah-un and took her small wrapped package of sweetly perfumed soaps that Kagome had given her. She was so happy, he was taking her flying to a hot spring. The ugliness of the day was forgotten as her feet flew back to her lord. He took her hand, pulling her into his chest careful not to hurt her against his armor to fly her to the hot springs for a much longed-for bath. It was the fifth time she remembered him holding her close to his chest in all her life.


	6. Remembering

Chapter 6 – Remembering

Sesshomaru rested, his back against a tree and his eyes closed listening to the chattering of his small pack. They just entered his father’s lands and were closing in on his Shiro. Soon they would be at his destination and he wanted to compose and calm himself before stepping into the storm that his arrival home would cause.

Rin had rolled out her tatami mat and was sitting on it while she made some tea. When she was a child she would sleep on the ground, or cuddled with Ah-Un, he remembered. Had he not thought to provide her with a mat to sleep on when she was small? It seemed he had thought of the minimum of her needs.

“Master Jaken, have you ever been to Lord Sesshomaru’s Shiro?” He could hear her asking Jaken.

“No.” Jaken pondered from opposite her. “This will be a great honor. Perhaps it will mark the beginning of our lord’s empire.” He started to go on about how glorious it was going to be when Rin interrupted him, passing him a cup of tea. He noted that it had become their routine when they stopped. Rin would make tea and she and Jaken would sit and partake of it. Jaken apparently enjoyed this new ritual.

“I never thought I’d be alive to see it.” He could hear something in her voice, a longing.

“Of course not, Rin. You won’t live that long. You are just a human.” Jaken turned his fish around to cook evenly. “You are being honored just to see the Shiro. Don’t expect to be around when we build the empire. Even if you did, what possibly would you expect your role in it would be?”

“I suppose you’re right. What would I do?” Her voice was soft. “But it will be wondrous to see Lord Sesshomaru’s castle at least.” Her voice had cheered up. “I never dreamt I’d be able to. I bet Inuyasha would love to see it too, it was his father’s right?”

“Inuyasha!” squawked Jaken. “That half-breed will never be honored to see Lord Sesshomaru’s Shiro! As if our master would invite him for a visit! Why would you bring him up?”

“I love Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru’s ears picked up. “He was very kind to me when you left me with Kaede, he’d play with me and take me for rides on his back.”

“Love…” sputtered Jaken. “How can you love such a miserable creature?!”

“I love lots of people, Master Jaken. In lots of different ways.” He could hear a softness in her voice. “I love Kaede for raising me with kindness. I love Sango for always including me in her family and Miroku for teaching me kanji so patiently, I love Kahuku for being a friend when I needed one. I love Kagome for being there to listen to me like a big sister, and Shippo for playing with me, and Ah-Un, and of course I love Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Humans!” Jaken spat out. “Our lord doesn’t need your human love!”

“I even love _you_ Master Jaken.”

Sesshomaru opened his eyes a slit to see Jaken sitting there speechless. Love. It was a human emotion. he had never felt such a thing. Demons didn’t feel love. What exactly did he feel for his human? He was afraid he knew precisely what he felt, and he pushed it back deep inside himself unable to explain it.

When she was a child in his care she had often declared her love to him. He closed his eyes again remembering the small girl handing him a bunch of flowers, her eyes warm and full of light as she looked at him with that winsome smile that only she had. _I love you, Lord Sesshomaru._ A child’s affection that made him feel warm inside.

He had never imagined Inuyasha would _play_ with her. After all he, Sesshomaru, never had. And she was _his_ human girl. The half-demon was the only one he trusted with her safety, he was the only one strong enough to replace himself, Sesshomaru, abet in a very limited way. He had expected Inuyasha to protect what was his, not become her friend.

“Inuyasha would let me play with his hair.” Rin continued. “It reminded me of Lord Sesshomaru’s and made me feel less lonely.”

Sesshomaru remembered when she first touched his hair.

_He was sitting quietly, as he preferred, his eyes closed in contemplation, his companions bickering amongst themselves in the background. How lively it had gotten since Rin had joined them. He found he preferred it, although sometimes… his thoughts were interrupted by Jaken’s loud squawking._

_“Rin! What are you doing!” Jaken was shrieking._

_“Be quiet Master Jaken, you’ll wake him.” Rin’s little voice came, he could tell she was very close behind him. Close enough to touch him. She wouldn’t dare… would she?_

_“You mustn’t touch our lord Rin! Stop!”_

_“Shush Master Jaken, he’s asleep. He’ll be mad if you wake him.”_

_He could hear the imp grumbling to himself when he felt a small hand brush his hair. She had touched his hair! He stayed motionless, curiosity winning over outrage. Gentle little hands smoothed his hair from his mid-back where she could reach to the ends where it pooled on the ground. The child was ‘petting’ him. To his surprise he found he didn’t mind the feeling of her soft hands sliding through his hair. He opened his golden eyes and turned to her. The child wasn’t afraid, but then she never looked at him with fear. Even when she had first found him and he was half transformed and growling at her._

_“Your hair is so beautiful, Lord Sesshomaru.” She smiled that smile that did something inside him. He could never place what it was._

_“You chose to play with it Rin?”_

_Her little hands paused, and he felt a pang… of regret?_

_“Is it alright?”_

_“Yes.” He decided. “But you must get permission first.” It wouldn’t do to let her think she could touch his hair whenever she wanted. After that sometimes, and only sometimes, he’d allow her to play with the ends of his hair. She’d comb it with her fingers, smooth it with her little hands, decorate it with flowers, and weave it into little braids. He enjoyed the soft touch and found it lulling._

He opened his eyes, staring right at her and Rin noticed, shifting uncomfortably.

“Rin, come.” He stood up and started to walk away. Startled, she put her teacup down and got up to follow, looking at Jaken with surprise. Jaken just shrugged at her and waved her on. She hurried to catch up.

She found Sesshomaru sitting on his knees on the edge of a ridge, overlooking a magnificent sunset. Was he inviting her to play with his hair? She remembered that when he sat just like that she was allowed to approach and touch it. He must have heard her talk about playing with Inuyasha’s hair. She sat silently behind him, and then reached out a hand to smooth a strand. He said nothing, and she continued to smooth and comb with her fingers, just as she had when she was a child.

“It’s a beautiful sunset isn’t it, my lord?” She broke the silence as she played with his hair. 

“Yes.” His voice almost seemed to have a hum to it.

“I used to love sitting with you and watching the sunset.” She pulled some of the strands into a small tail and then released them. “It felt like the whole world was painting a picture just for us.” 

“Hmm.”

“I want to thank you for taking me to see your Shiro. I imagine it must be magnificent. I never dreamed of being able to see just a small part of what your empire will one day be.” She paused, a few strands of his pale hair wound in her fingers. “I’m sure it will be the greatest of empires.”

He remembered a small child crouching over a grave. “ _If I died one day, I was wondering, would you… would you always remember me?_ ” a tiny voice came to him.

“Do you remember your parents Rin?”

Rin was shocked at the question. He had never asked her about them. “Umm, of course I do. I can never forget them, even though I was so young when they died.”

“Tell me.”

“I remember my mother’s smile and the way she felt when she hugged me. I remember my father tossing me in the air and catching me, the sun making the world golden. I remember my brothers teasing me, and chasing me in our yard and laughing. Sometimes when I smell a certain scent it reminds me of my mother’s cooking, or when I see lanterns in the dark it reminds me of the coziness of our home. I will never forget them.”

“I see.”

“I will always remember you too, Lord Sesshomaru. When I’m old and grey my memories of you will be bright and golden. I will remember my time following my Daiyōkai lord forever.” Her hands took up his hair again and he felt the gentle tugging on its ends. “Don’t you think that you and I are bound through our souls? I feel it deep inside myself, like a thread that joins us. It is as if we are tied together through fate, that when you brought me back from death not once, but twice that bond was sealed.”

He remained silent, thinking about her words as she gently combed through his hair. They were bound together, they had been since he raised her the first time with Tenseiga. From time to time he could feel her barely fluttering at the edges of his being and when she was in true danger he could hear her call for him, her voice a faint beating in the back of his mind. It had only strengthened with time. He had thought it was just a simple test of his sword, and yet he had unknowingly gained so much more.

“I will never forget you as well, Rin.” His voice was quiet. He looked over his shoulder at her, his golden eyes catching the light. “But I have no intentions of having to rely upon mere memories.”


	7. Encounter

Chapter 7 – Encounter

Over the next few days, Rin turned Sesshomaru’s words over and over in her head. _I have no intentions of having to rely upon mere memories_. What had he meant? He had made it clear that the subject was closed and she knew better than to push for an answer. He was unyielding when he made a decision.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Sesshomaru had stopped and she bumped right into him to her dismay, jostling him. In all the times she had followed him, this had never happened. It was Jaken who would occasionally walk into the back of his leg, never Rin. She was usually too aware of his presence to make such a mistake. She had unconsciously grabbed his arm to avoid landing on her bottom and he just glanced back at her, before turning back forward, his face to the sky and his eyes narrowing.

“Rin you clumsy girl!” Jaken yelled at her from behind them. “Unhand our lord!”

“Sorry, my lord.” She stepped back and let him go, smoothing the silk of his sleeve where she had clutched. She saw how his head lifted to the air, and his brows came down slightly over eyes that had turned terrifyingly icy. “What is it?”

“Yōkai,” he answered. “A greeting party I expect.”

“Oh,” Rin whispered, her eyes large. “From your Shiro?”

“Yes.” He glanced at her again, his eyes fierce, surprising her. “Rin, you will show no fear, no matter what words that may be said. This Sesshomaru will ensure your safety. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” She stepped into her spot, slightly behind him on his left, and clasped her hands together in front of herself to calm their trembling, preparing herself to watch him fight. She could see Jaken come to his right side, holding the reins to Ah-un. This was no different than all those times as a child when they had met such creatures.

Three beings could be seen now flying towards them and Rin felt Sesshomaru’s yōki rising along her skin, making the tiny hairs stand up. She held herself still, willing her breathing to stay steady. It wasn’t fear she felt, after all she had no doubts that he’d easily defeat any Yōkai foolish enough to challenge him, but rather she readied herself for the blood and gore. She had witnessed Sesshomaru rend creatures into pieces with his claws and his sword before and it never failed to make her feel just that little bit unsettled.

The three figures landed before them, and Rin could tell they were Inu-Yōkai. They resembled her lord, although not quite as finely made or nearly as beautiful to look upon. One was dark with slashing red marks down his cheeks, another was a more pale color, shaggy blonde hair blending with a small mokomoko-sama and golden markings. The final one was in shades of brown. They all had golden amber eyes, similar to Sesshomaru’s, but not the pure gold he shared with Inuyasha and his mother.

“Well now, isn’t this a surprise.” The dark one stepped forward, a mocking smile on his face. “You haven’t been back since your father died, Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed further. “There was no need.”

“And now you come to claim it as your own? After such neglect?” He put his hand on his sword. “What arrogance.”

“This Sesshomaru owes no explanation to you, Takiyo.” He slashed his right hand to the side for emphasis, his claws glowing green. 

Rin could feel the waves of yōki rising off all of them, and desperately wanted to back up, but she held her place. She could see the other two Inu-Yōkai spreading out, moving to the sides so they were almost surrounded. 

“What is this? A human?” The blonde one stated, sniffing deeply from the side of her in the distance. “So the rumors are true.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes slashed to him, annoyance clear in them.

“It’s not a child though.” The dark one, Takiyo stated. “How very interesting. Is it a plaything?” He took a deep breath his eyes focused on Rin and she could feel a flush rise on her cheeks as she realized he was _smelling_ her. “No, how very… innocent she smells. Wildflowers and sweet earth. And of you Sesshomaru, all over her. Just not inside her.”

Now for sure she heard Sesshomaru growling ever so quietly, although his face remained mask of indifference.

“Look at those big wide eyes, the soft young skin. Delectable.” The third one added, sweeping his brown hair back and licking his lips. “Is she a pet? A fresh meal? Or are you bringing her as a gift for us?”

Jaken decided it was time for him to speak up. “How dare you show such disrespect to Lord Sesshomaru!” He marched out to the right waving his staff with two heads. “As if he would treat Rin thusly!”

“Jaken.” The warning in Sesshomaru’s voice was clear, and it was almost comical as Jaken stopped mid-stride, one foot hovering in the air before he put it back down. 

“Or are you… following in your father’s footsteps?” The brown Yōkai continued.

“Your stupidity knows no boundaries.” Sesshomaru spit out. “You think that someone as pathetic as you would prove to be a challenge to me?”

The yōki power was now circling Sesshomaru and the ends of his and Rin’s hair rose. She willed herself to stay still. He had told her to show no fear. The aura strengthened around them, joined by the power radiating from the dark Yōkai, Takiyo, and the blonde one as well and her hair began whipping in the wind it created, her kimono flying around her ankles. Poor little Jaken was blown back from it, rolling end over end until he came to a rest behind Ah-un.

“You surround yourself with such inferior beings,” the dark Yōkai said. “It is hard not to think otherwise.”

That was it, Sesshomaru launched himself at the Yōkai, Bakusaiga glowing its sickly green color, the demon meeting him halfway, their swords clashing. The second demon joined the battle, and the three of them danced in lightning-fast moves.

Rin and Jaken backed up as far as they could go, they knew they needed to stay out of what Kagome had dubbed the ‘kill zone’, not only so they wouldn’t distract their lord, but also so they wouldn’t be unintentional casualties. Rin narrowed her eyes on the battle. Her lord seemed to be using but a fraction of his strength, speed, and power, she thought. He had known these Inu-Yōkai, and he looked as if he were now holding back in fighting them. He wasn’t unleashing Bakusaiga at all.

Rin felt something tug on her hair startling her, and she turned her wide eyes to the left. The brown Inu-Yōkai had flashed right beside her and had a lock of her hair held up to his nose, inhaling its scent deeply, his eyes dark and his lips twisted in a carnal smirk. Outrage warred with fear inside her and without thought she reached out and smacked his hand, making him drop her hair, having watched Sango do the same to Miroku many times. Nobody had ever dared to touch her like that, especially in the presence of her lord and she was shocked by his audacity. 

“This Rin did not give you permission to touch her.” She thrust her chin in the air, emulating the cold look her lord would give to people who trespassed on him, shock making her revert into her childhood talking pattern, unconsciously echoing Sesshomaru’s.

The blaze of light from the right of her was enough to make her step back as Sesshomaru flew into the Inu-Yōkai who had touched her, Bakusaiga’s green blade a bright flash, forcing the demon away from her, leaving the other two Yōkai behind. The suddenness of his movement knocked Rin further back, making her gasp. 

Everything seemed to freeze. The two demons who had been fighting Sesshomaru were posed like statues in place and Jaken’s eyes were bugged wide. Sesshomaru had the demon who had touched Rin up against a tree holding him by his neck with one hand, Bakusaiga glowing greenly posed to deliver the death blow and was growling, his eyes a bright red, his fangs elongated and yōki radiating off of him in waves of power.

She could tell he was fighting with himself, that he was in a rare killing lust but was holding himself back from striking that final blow. She had rarely seen his demonic core unleashed and knew instinctively that he didn’t want to kill these Yōkai for some reason. If he had, the one he was holding would be dead.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” she called him, summoning her courage. Those blood-red eyes slid to hers. “This Rin is fine. I am fine.” She watched as he blinked, and his gaze returned to gold ice as his face slipped back into its expressionless mask, the aura around him calming. He dropped the demon like a piece of garbage and stepped back, sheathing his sword. 

“I am finished with this.” He stated. “Expect me home in two days.”

With that he strode on, ignoring the three Inu-Yōkai as he walked past them into the forest. Rin fell into place behind him, keeping her gaze on his back. She was tempted to look behind her but held herself from doing so. 

“Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken squealed behind them as he gathered Ah-un’s reins and struggled to catch up.

“Jaken take Ah-un and go with these Yōkai, make sure that the castle is acceptable and that there is human food for Rin.” Sesshomaru said, addressing him without turning around. “Takiyo, make sure that Jaken is facilitated in doing so. Take care, he is… important to me.”

Rin glanced behind her at that surprising statement, and poor Jaken was caught between being apoplectic about Rin being allowed to follow Sesshomaru without him, and ecstasy about being called important by their lord.

She did a quick skip to catch up to Sesshomaru, leaving Jaken and the three Inu-Yōkia behind.


	8. Friendship

Chapter 8 – Friendship

Rin followed Sesshomaru into the dark forest, a million questions swirling through her mind. She waited until they were where she thought would be well out of demonic hearing before she started asking them. She took a quick skip and trot to bring herself to his side and his eyes briefly slid to her before looking forward again.

“Lord Sesshomaru, who were those Yōkai? You obviously knew them.”

“Takiyo, Arakan and Datan.” 

“From your Shiro?” She mused. “Why did they want to fight you?”

“They wanted to test my power, to see how much it has increased.” 

“But you didn’t really show them, you used a fraction of your power. You didn’t even unleash Bakusaiga.”

“It was enough, they knew even at the minimum of effort I was beyond them. My dominance was made clear.” He glanced at her again. The girl knew him too well it seemed. “They are the shugo of the Western lands. They held the Western provinces for my father, and now hold the Shiro and surrounding lands for myself.”

“How many lands do you hold?”

“It used to be the entire West, many provinces, when my father lived. I however decided to let it all go when he died so that when I desire to build my own empire I will start by reconquering what he held and then more, proving myself even greater than my sire. This Sesshomaru did not want to inherit lands and power, rather I would build my own.”

“So why keep the Shiro?”

“It is my hereditary territory. These mountains were ours before there was civilization. It is where I will start from.”

“Why are we taking two extra days to walk there? Why didn’t we just fly?”

“It has been a long time. I wish to survey the land. I want to see the places I remember as a child.”

“Ah, a trip down ‘memory lane’ then.” Rin grinned. “That’s what Kagome calls such trips, where you revisit places of meaning to yourself.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you send Jaken away and just bring me?”

She could see the smallest of smiles twitch on his lips, and he turned his head to look down at her, his eyes a warm honey gold.

“Perhaps I wanted to share such memories with my only _friend_.”

Rin giggled. “You honor this Rin.”

“It is but the truth.” He knew it was the truth. It had become clear to him when she had called them thus earlier. She brought nothing to the table, had no spiritual power of her own like Inuyasha’s miko, she was hopelessly dismal at combat, seeming to have two left feet. She didn’t follow him for a place in his empire, like Jaken, or try to manipulate him for her own advantage. She had no interest in gaining power. 

She was the only being in the entirety of his existence who had ever tried to help him, to give him gifts, not that he needed or even desired what she offered. She was the only one who actually _cared_ for _him_ , the demon beneath all the power and the titles, not for what he could give her. She simply wanted to be with him. It was a pure and freeing relationship they had and was quite satisfactory. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked, Sesshomaru pointing out different places of interest occasionally, answering Rin’s questions about them. Finally, in the late afternoon, they came to a large sunlit meadow filled with wildflowers with a giant Ginko tree on the edge. Sesshomaru stopped at the base of the tree.

“Oh…” Rin’s eyes were full of wonder as she gazed at the meadow. It was the most beautiful one that she had ever seen in all her travels. The flowers were a rainbow of colors that gently swayed in the breeze. She could hear the babbling of a brook under the dark trees to the side. 

“We will stay here for the night.” Sesshomaru stated, sitting down and resting back against the tree.

Rin dropped down beside him, quickly unlacing her boots and slipping them off. He raised a questioning brow at her.

“It’s so beautiful, Lord Sesshomaru.” She smiled that smile at him. “I want to feel the cool earth beneath my feet and the grasses sweeping along my legs. I want to dance with the flowers.”

With that she headed out into the field, her arms spread like when she was a child and her feet light. To her delight hundreds of blue, black, and yellow butterflies rose up, surrounding her in a swirl of color. She spun in a circle with them and then stopped facing him.

“Look, Lord Sesshomaru!” Her face was full of joy, butterflies landing on her outspread hands and body. “Have you ever seen so many?”

“Sesshomaru.” He said, his eyes glowing with warmth. 

“Hmm?” She paused to look at him.

“Since we are friends, you shall call me Sesshomaru.” He held up a claw himself, watching a butterfly alight on it. He looked at her again. “When we are alone.”

“I don’t know if I could, my lord.” 

“Don’t be silly.” 

Rin looked down at the flowers, such glorious colors all over. She sat in the meadow and gently touched them, wishing she had her watercolors. She saw a delicate Kikyou flower, its white petals veined with a deep purple. It symbolized endless love and honesty, the return of a desired friend. It was perfect. She picked it, returning to Sesshomaru.

“A flower for my lord, Sesshomaru.” She said, kneeling in front of him and offering it to him with a smile. 

The golden eyes stared at it momentarily and his claws came out and delicately accepted it from her, he inspected it minutely, as he had done so many times before.

“Whatever did you do with them all, when I was a child?” She asked, settling back with her legs folded underneath her. “I gave you so many, yet I never saw you discard them.”

“I would wait until you were not paying any attention and drop them.”

“Remember all the little gifts I brought you?”

“Yes, my favorite was the slug.”

_Rin was crouched over a slug on a rock beside the creek they were camping at. She poked it gently with her finger, feeling the cool slime that covered it. It was the prettiest slug she had ever seen. It was a pale purple color, she had never seen such a slug._

_“What are you doing there Rin?” Jaken asked from where he was making a fire. “Aren’t you going to catch a fish?”_

_She ignored him, and found a perfect leaf never taking her eyes off of the slug. She gently wiggled the leaf under it and rose with triumph. She trotted over to Lord Sesshomaru where he was resting against a tree, his eyes closed._

_“Lord Sesshomaru.” Those eyes opened, their warmth making her feel light inside. “This is for you.” She offered him the slug on the leaf._

_He sighed to himself. “Why are you giving me a slug Rin?”_

_The child was constantly giving him small treasures she found. Usually it was flowers, but there were also pretty little stones and pebbles, broken eggshells from little birds that had hatched, soft grasses woven into intricate little braids, pieces of snakeskin that had been discarded. This was the first slug._

_“Because it’s beautiful, just like you Lord Sesshomaru.” Beautiful like him? She was comparing him to a slug? He laughed inside himself, not letting it reach his face._

_“I’ve never seen one that color before,” her little voice continued._

_He looked at her eyes and they were full of innocence and trust. The way they should be. He reached out and gently took the slug on its leaf and nodded at her. She beamed at him, before skipping back to the creek to catch a fish for dinner. He turned the leaf with the slug over in his hand, trying to see what she saw in it. Finally, when she wasn’t looking he tossed it deep into the bush where she was sure not to find it. A slug indeed. He allowed a smile to slip over his lips_.

“Oh, I had forgotten about that.” Rin laughed. “I gave you such silly things.”

“Not silly. They were treasures to you.”

“I’m glad you understood that and accepted them.”

“Tell me about your friendship with Inuyasha,” he asked. She had never mentioned it before when he visited and she told him about her life in the village. “Why did you not tell me about him taking you for rides before?”

“Well, you never seemed to _like_ Inuyasha.” She leaned back on her hands, adjusting herself and digging her bare toes into the dirt in front of her. “You were always fighting him, and telling him he was worthless.”

Sesshomaru nodded. This much was true.

“And well, I guess I didn’t want you to think you had been replaced by him. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, he had become important to me. I was devastated when you left me. And so was he about Kagome at that time. I didn’t want you to stop coming to visit if you thought Inuyasha supplanted you in my life. I just wanted you to come back.”

Sesshomaru remembered their parting. 

_They were under the big Sakura tree on the edge of the Inuyasha’s forest. Rin was behaving abominably and had melted down into hysterics when he told her he was leaving her in Inuyasha’s village. She had thrown herself at him, screaming and hitting him. Her screams were echoing through that thread of a bond they had, beating at him and he could feel the immense depth of anguish from her._

_“You will not leave without this Rin! This Rin belongs with Lord Sesshomaru!”_

_He had allowed it to go on for several minutes before he knelt down and swept her close to his chest in a real hug, holding her tightly until she calmed somewhat, her body shaking with desperate sobs._

_“This Sesshomaru is not abandoning his Rin.” His voice was calming, rumbling in his chest. “Rin needs to grow up someplace safe.”_

_“Rin is safe with Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing else is safe.” Her sobs were heart-wrenching, shaking her entire little body. “I want to be with you.”_

_“When you are grown up, you will be able to make that choice.” He soothed her by pushing some of his yōki into her small frame. “I will visit as often as I can. You need to learn how to live as a human, otherwise, you will never know what in which world you wish to live, the demon one or the human one.”_

_“Promise.” Those huge brown eyes met his, a sob escaping her little mouth. “Promise I will have a choice.”_

_“Yes, my Rin. I promise you will have a choice.”_

Her voice brought him back to the present. 

“I was crying every day under the Sakura tree where you had left me, and every day Inuyasha would run by on his way to the Bone Eaters Well. One day he stopped and sat beside me.”

_Rin was sobbing, her voice ragged. She couldn’t stop the tears, they came constantly since she had been left with here. Kaede tried everything to make the child feel comfortable, but every day she’d sit under the Sakura tree and cry._

_She felt someone beside her and looked up, her little face wet with tears. Inuyasha was sitting beside her, looking at her with sympathy in his eyes._

_“Oi, kid. I get it. I feel the exact same way.”_

_“You do?” her little voice was trembling, her throat sore from crying._

_“Yep. I miss Kagome, just like you miss that bas… my brother.”_

_“I can’t stop crying.” She started to sob again, big deep sobs that emanated from her chest._

_Inuyasha picked her up, hugging her tightly. She was startled, she was unused to being hugged like that since her parents had died. She buried her little face in his neck and clung to him for life, the sobs shaking her body until they diminished into tiny hiccups._

_Finally, he put her down, wiping her face with his sleeve. “I know it hurts kid. But in this he was right. You’ll realize that eventually.”_

_“I will never…” She couldn’t finish the thought. “I belong with Lord Sesshomaru. I hate this village.”_

_Inuyasha laughed. “Yah, I do too sometimes.” He looked at her quizzically for a moment._

_“I have an idea to make you feel a bit better. Climb on my back.”_

_“Like Kagome used to?” Her tears stopped at the thought._

_“Yep, let’s go on an adventure. It will do us both good.”_

_That was the first time he ‘kidnapped’ her, leaping and running full speed with her clinging to his back through the forest and up into the hills. She felt joy for the first time since Sesshomaru had left her. It was the beginning of a new friendship for them both._

“So he’d take me on little day trips riding on his back, and we would visit the forest or the high meadows full of flowers. He would come by with Shippo and we’d play games like hide and seek and tag or go swimming in the creek. When Kagome returned, he spent all his time with her, but that was all right. I was happy for him. I didn’t need him anymore.”

Sesshomaru looked at her, taking in what she had told him. It seemed he owed his brother thanks for doing more than merely protecting Rin while he was gone. He had known she was overwhelmed with grief and abandonment in the beginning, he could feel it fluttering on the very edges of his own jagged emotions about leaving her when he allowed it to, but he ignored it, burying such feelings down deep as they were undesirable in a Daiyōkai lord and that faint little flickering had eased with time. Due to Inuyasha, he supposed. 

It was good that he did not know at the time, he may have _killed_ his brother if he thought _his_ human had preferred him over _himself_ , Sesshomaru. He was far more possessive over the girl than he had been over his father’s sword. After all, the sword had never truly belonged to him, but Rin was _his_. To lose her to his brother, however so innocently, after losing the Tessaiga to him would have been intolerable. He was under no illusions about how he would have reacted. He knew deep within that when it came to threats to her or to her affection for himself, he was at his most deadly and ruthless.

He gazed off into the distance, noticing how low the sun had gotten and how fast the night was coming upon them, the darkness growing quickly.

“Do you need to get something to eat?” 

“No, I have a couple of rice cakes I made the other day with me.” 

“Then sit here and watch as night comes. I wish to share something with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shugo (Protector) - military governors. Their duties were to maintain peace, supervise the guards and command local retainers in battle. I’ve allowed more than one for the West for two reasons, first is that the West has shrunk considerably since Toga’s death pushing them together whereas in the past they would have been placed in different provinces to control, and secondly I would expect Yōkai would have a shadow system of their own during the feudal period which would have differences, as they would not have any allegiance to the emperor or shogunate_.


	9. Of Fireflies and Stars

Chapter 9 – Of Fireflies and Stars

Rin nibbled on her rice cake as she waited patiently for Sesshomaru to show her what he wanted. She was happy to just sit quietly with him, a comfortable silence between them, for as often as she filled the air with her bright chatter, he filled it with reflective quiet. 

In’yō is what they were together, she thought contentedly, like the moon and the sun, the night and the day, the dark and the light, so totally opposite, yet so perfectly complementary. Even the symbol itself represented them, the small sun encased protectively in the much larger crescent moon, both together completing a circle, just as she was encased protectively in her lord's care, forever safe and whole.

Finally, it grew dark, and she watched with wonder as hundreds of fireflies rose out of the flowers and grasses of the meadow, covering the field with their flashing golden lights. It was as if they were at a lantern festival, the little lights blinking and shimmering in the darkness like little stars of gold, doing an intricate glittering dance that rivaled the celestial heaven above.

“Oh, is this what you wanted to show me?” Her voice was soft and awed.

“Yes, my father would bring me to see it when I was a small pup.” He sounded almost serene to her, his cool expressionless voice quiet. “It is beautiful is it not? It reminds me of you.”

“Me?” She smiled. “I guess I’m rather like a little firefly to you, a fast little flash of brilliant light before it disappears.”

“No, not like that.”

“Hmm?”

He stood up not answering the unspoken question and held a hand out to her. “Come.”

She looked at him in shock. What was he doing? She put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her to the center of the field.

“My brother took you riding on his back.”

“Yes. But I think it would be rather undignified for you to do so.” He wasn’t planning on taking her for a ride like that, was he? That was a stunning thought. She couldn’t imagine it.

“Indeed. This Sesshomaru is not a pack animal. I have a much better idea.” He reached out and pulled her close to him, and she could feel his yōki rising around them, the air stirring. “I can fly.”

He rose into the air, making a slow circle and the fireflies rose with them, spiraling around them like tiny lanterns in the air. He kept them spinning, not too fast nor too slow and Rin laughed with joy. She was flying. She leaned back in his arms, trusting him to keep her safe and opened hers to the sky, her face up to the stars with the fireflies surrounding them.

Sesshomaru found his lips lifting in a smile in response to her, his human’s joy was infectious. He could have done so many things like this when she was a small child, but he hadn’t thought of it. He had never considered _playing_ with her.

“You are smiling!” Rin laughed up at him, catching the first real smile she’d ever seen. It was not the rare yet familiar mocking lift of his lips that screamed danger when he was about to do significant damage to someone. It was a sweet curve of a smile and his eyes were lit up like twin golden suns. It made him even more bewitchingly beautiful, even more alluring and otherworldly.

“You are mistaken, this Sesshomaru does not smile.” He answered, his mask dropping back into place, but his eyes were the color of sunshine in the darkness, and his lips still curved up ever so slightly.

“Umm… if you say so,” she teased, freezing this look of his in her memory for the future, for she was certain she’d never see him smile again. “I guess I imagined it.”

He narrowed his gaze at her, but it just made her giggle since his eyes still shone like the sun.

After a time, he brought them back to earth and she looked at him, her own eyes full of emotion.

“Thank you Lor–“ He gave a small gentle growl stopping her from saying lord.

“Thank you Sesshomaru.” She tried again, getting past using the honorific. “That was amazing.”

“You are welcome.” He answered. The first time he had ever acknowledged her thanks that she could remember. 

He led her back to the huge Ginko tree and sat back down, with her following and sitting next to him.

“Why did you say the fireflies remind you of me?” Rin couldn’t help but ask, he had said it wasn’t because of their brief but bright existence.

“They illuminate the darkness with their dancing light.” To him she had been like that since she was a child as she moved so thoroughly into his life, it was as if she contained every bit of joy and emitted it in a bright dance of light as she went about just being Rin.

Rin was momentarily speechless at his statement, he was usually a being of very few words, and those he did speak were commandingly direct and not at all poetic or complementary. This trip to his Shiro seemed to have made him more at ease as if he was lowering his ironclad barriers just a little, the smallest of cracks visible in his armor, and she was the one person honored enough to be allowed to see it.

Finally, she found her voice. “My lord flatters this Rin.” And she smiled her extraordinary smile at him before turning to look back out over the field of dancing fireflies. They fell into a tranquil silence as they watched the dazzling show the fireflies were putting on and Rin felt her eyelids get heavy and yawned. 

“You need to sleep now.” Sesshomaru said to her, and she could see his eyes glowing golden in the dark. “You did not bring your mat. You may use my mokomoko-sama as you would when you were a child.”

With that Rin curled up in the very end of his fur, feeling tired and warm and safe and fell into a deep sleep, lulled by his scent of deep forest and starlight.

*** 

The next day they continued, leaving the enchanted meadow behind. Rin chatted as she strode beside him barefoot, swinging her boots in her hand and keeping up to his pace as they traveled. They stopped for the night at the edges of a glass-like lake, its waters still and as reflective as a mirror and watched the sunset settle over it, the color painting it and the sky in oranges and pinks before giving way to azure and finally midnight blue dusted with stars. 

They had fallen into an easy companionship together that was similar to when she was a child, but different in some intangible, eluding way at the same time, Rin thought as she lay back in the soft grasses and looked up into the stars, Sesshomaru sitting beside her.

“I will tell you the legend of Orihime and Inukai-boshi as told to me by my father, and to him by his father, and so on, passed down from father to son.” Sesshomaru’s voice broke the quiet as his hands traced the sky, pointing to the stars, and he lay back into the grasses as she was.

Rin was entranced, her lord had never told stories before and this was an Inu-Yōkai tale of the stars. Most stunningly, here he was lying prone beside her and gazing at the night sky. She shifted closer to him, her head right next to his so she could see his hands as he held them to the heavens.

“Tentei, the great Sky King had a daughter, Orihime the Weaving Princess, who wove beautiful cloth by the bank of the Amanogawa, the Heavenly River that you can see here.” He pointed out each star in turn and the hazy band of light that slashed across the dark night sky. “The cloth that Orihime wove was extraordinary and enchanted, and she worked hard daily to weave it for her father, who desired the cloth like no other.”

“Like yōki silk?” Rin questioned. 

“Similar, but more magical and otherworldly.” His voice had that soft timbre that he hardly ever used, it was calm and soothing in the dark night. 

“I can’t imagine.” She tried hard to envision it, but yōki silk was so marvelous it was hard.

“Orihime was unhappy that she was working so hard all the time weaving that she would never find a mate, so her father, Tentei, arranged for her to meet Inukai-boshi who lived on the other side of the Heavenly River.”

“Dog herder, huh?” She had a little laughter in her voice.

“That would be the direct translation, but there are layers of meaning in the name. To the Inu-Yōkai it would mean the leader of the Inu or the alpha dog.”

“Well, that makes more sense, the king dog, like you. I can’t imagine you allowing anyone to herd you after all.” Rin rolled her head to grin at him. “But I’m pretty sure you can herd everyone else.”

“Just so.” His eyes were a warm honey-gold as their eyes met briefly in the darkness. “Orihime and Inukai-boshi fell in love and soon married, but they neglected their duties” 

“Newlyweds.” Rin giggled. 

“Orihime no longer wove her cloth for her father, and Inukai-boshi no longer ruled over the Inu, so that they rampaged across the heavens causing chaos and discord. This angered Tentei so he cast each to one side of the Amanogawa and forbidding them to meet.”

Rin made a small sound of sadness at their fate, her eyes glued to the stars, totally enthralled by the story being told in her lord’s tranquil voice.

“Orihime became despondent and forlorn and still would not weave the cloth, grieving the loss of her beloved. Tentei was moved by the tears of his daughter and allowed them to meet on the seventh day of the seventh month if she worked hard and completed her weaving for him.”

“So they could see each other just once a summer?” 

“Yes, but it was not so easy as that. When they met they found that they were still across the Heavenly River from one another, and though they could see each other they could not talk, could not touch, could not be together.”

“That is beyond cruel.” Rin’s voice was full of empathy for the poor star crossed lovers.

“Orihime cried so hard and for so long that she attracted the attention of a flock of magpies, who took pity upon her and made a bridge with their wings so the two lovers could reunite.”

“That is much better. At least they could be together on their day.”

“If it rains on the seventh day of the seventh month, the magpies cannot come and the two lovers must wait another passing of the seasons to meet again.”

“It’s sad, yet beautiful don’t you think, Sesshomaru?”

“It is a cautionary tale, told to all Inu-pups.” He looked over at her. “It is warning us to not claim mates from outside the pack, that such matches are doomed to tragedy.”

“Is that what _you_ took from it?” Rin wondered and rolled to her side to look at him, her hands tucked under her cheek. He turned his head to face her, curious about what she meant. “I mean, sure it is heartbreaking, but is also beautiful. They are together in the end, and still in love. I think it means that you should take a chance at whatever happiness and love that you find when it presents itself. It doesn’t matter if it’s, well, an Inu-king and a Hime.”

“Inu-Yōkai do not love.” His mind rejected the fact his own father had apparently felt such a thing for his mortal wife. Even if his father had felt this emotion called love, it had still ended in tragedy for that particular Inu-king and his princess.

“So you say.” She smiled gently at him. “But apparently the first one, Inukai-boshi, did and still does. I mean his story was passed down from generation to generation among your kind, right?”

Sesshomaru stayed silent, looking at the girl who was lying beside him, close enough to reach out and touch, yet she seemed as elusive as the sun itself.

“Regardless, I choose to believe they are happy with their choice. They may only be able to see each other but once every passing of the seasons, but to them it is far better than to have never crossed paths and to have never loved at all. See, they still stay devoted after all this time, making the most of the day they have.” Rin’s voice was soft and lilting in the way that had always soothed him. She turned back to look up at the heavens. “In a way, they are far luckier than most, aren’t they?”

“By what means?”

“Well, they have an eternity don’t they?” She had a wistful note in her voice. “Even if it’s just one day every summer, they will have _forever_ to love one another.”

Sesshomaru had no answer to that, but he looked up in the stars and thought about the legend and viewed it in a whole new light. His Rin had a way of seeing things differently than himself, and it was often very enlightening. He felt his companion drift into sleep beside him and allowed his mokomoko-sama to gently cover her to keep her warm for the night since they hadn’t bothered with a fire. He felt deeply content as he rested beside her, listening to her soft breathing as he gazed up at the sky.

***

In the morning she could tell they must be getting near to his Shiro, his aura pushing slightly against her skin the closer they came. He must be eager to get there she thought. She wondered what it would be like to visit the village where she had been born. Born and resurrected. Perhaps he’d take her there someday if she asked. 

He finally stopped on the path and looked down at her. “Put your boots on now Rin.”

“Oh are we there, lo... Sesshomaru?”

“Almost.” He watched as she sat down on the ground and pulled her little boots on, lacing them up. He offered her his hand again, it seemed it was becoming a habit for him. She let go of his hand as soon as she was on her feet and dusted her kimono off.

“Good enough?” She grinned at him.

“Hmm.” He took the time to straighten the folds of her nagajuban to align it properly with her kimono. She had loosened the entire outfit up during their journey he noted. He turned her around and tightened her obi, tying it in an intricate butterfly knot. This was Jaken’s job, he thought, but he wanted her to look perfect. Finally he attempted to smooth her wild hair down with his claws, but it refused to cooperate.

Rin batted his hand away. “Stop it, my lord.” He looked at her and she had a deep blush on her face. “I’m sure I look fine now. You shouldn’t be fussing over me like this.”

“Hmm?” He cocked his head to the side. “I wish you to make the right impression when we get there.”

“I’m not a hime or a princess.” She scowled at him. “I’m just a peasant girl.”

“You’re more than that. You represent me.” He narrowed his eyes back at her. “This Sesshomaru has lowered himself to ensure that you are properly attired. You should be thankful.”

“Don’t be so pompous.” She was surprised by her bravery, but she felt like she could tease him for some reason. Something had shifted in their relationship since she had rejoined him. Something intangible that had just strengthened over the past couple of days together.

“Pompous? You are calling me pompous?” She could see the amused annoyance in his eyes.

“I _am_ thankful. I’m just not used to you handling me physically like that.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“I don’t…” She let the sentence die in the air, tapping a finger on her lip. “No, I think… it’s fine.”

“Well then. Let’s go.” He turned and walked away, leaving her to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**In’yō** or in-yō is equivalent to Yin-Yang to the Japanese, the symbol is comprised of the sun-disc and the crescent moon, depicting the interplay between soft and hard, light and dark, the sun and the moon, etc. The larger circle is white or silver, the smaller red or occasionally black. When red it represents the sun while the silver/white crescent is the moon. It signifies a state of creative harmony or dynamic balance as opposed to static balance – the optimum state of being. They connect at just one point, that tiny spot where the two come together is the here and now. The entire circle containing both represents the universe, meaning one cannot exist without the other._
> 
> _*The story Sesshomaru tells Rin is an over two thousand year legend that the Festival of the Tanabata (Star Festival) is based on. Orihime, the star Vega or Female Star, Inukai-boshi, also known as Hikoboshi, the star Altair or Male Star, Tentei – the North Star, Amanogawa – the Heavenly River or the Milky Way. I was inspired to include it by seeing that the more common name Hikoboshi was also sometimes called Inukai-boshi, the Dog Herder. I mean how could I pass that up? ___


	10. Reflections

Chapter 10 –Reflections

It rose before them, white with swooping roofs stacked up above the forest. Multiple rings of defense rising in a circle around the palace in the center, soaring up to the sky against the backdrop of snow-topped mountains. Rin had only seen Sesshomaru’s mother’s palace, and this was very different. This looked solid and unmovable, unlike the ethereal palace in the sky. Pendants of white and red with the same three Sakura blossoms that Sesshomaru wore on his kimono flew in the wind, hoisted above the roofs. It looked impenetrable. Shesshomaru’s Shiro was magnificent.

Sesshomaru glanced at his companion taking in the wide eyes and half-open mouth. She looked totally awed.

“Rin, compose yourself.”

“Yes, my lord.” She dropped her head to face forward, looking away from the high walls. “I just never imagined…”

“Remember, you represent me. You will tolerate no disrespect to your person.”

She giggled slightly, catching his attention. “Those are Yōkai in that place. How exactly will I do that?” 

“You do not. If they disrespect you, they disrespect me. I will handle that.” He frowned, thinking that there may need to be some dismemberment or such. It didn’t matter, he had a reason for coming here. He needed to go through his father’s notes. He could have his human companion if he wanted, and if there were any objections they would be dealt with and removed. If she were harmed, then whoever did so would likely die not just once, but _twice_. His eyes narrowed with thought as he led her past the front gates, the two demon guards there standing stiffly at attention.

Through the sannomaru, the third circle, past the ninomaru, the second circle, and finally into the honmaru, the main circle where the palace was located. He could tell that there were many eyes upon them, that the demons left from his father’s time who still populated and worked in the Shiro had gathered at a distance to get a glimpse of him, the renowned Inu no Daiyōkai Sesshomaru, the current Lord of the Western Lands, such as they were right now. They hadn’t seen the likes of him or his father since the Inu no Daiyōkai Toga, the legendary Inu no Taishō had died. It annoyed him, but it was unavoidable.

He wondered why his father hadn’t brought his human here. Perhaps if he bothered to move Izayoi into the heart of his fortress before battling Ryukotsusei, he wouldn’t have had to die for her. Then again, it was more likely he knew that the danger within the demon castle was far more acute then outside of it for his human wife. In the end, humans proved to be more dangerous than demons. Humans simply did not belong with Yōkai. It was going to take every bit of his power to bend that truth, but he was confident in his ability to do just that. He, Sesshomaru, was not going to repeat his father’s mistakes with the human in his care.

Finally, they had arrived in the relative privacy of the actual palace and his three shugo, Arakan, Daitan, and Takiyo stood waiting. Beside them, little Jaken was standing, puffed up with his own importance even though the Inu-Yōkai towered over him. This amused Sesshomaru, he supposed that the lesser dog demons were nothing to the little imp after decades of following him.

“Welcome home my lord.” Takiyo stepped forward and bowed his head, followed by the other two. It was a far different welcome than the one they had given him in the forest. As it should be. He’d already established his dominance over them. He allowed his gaze to rake over them. 

“I trust you will find everything satisfactory, my lord.” Daitan added, his head still lowered in submission.

“Kurushuu nai.” He acknowledged them, before turning his gaze to the imp. “Jaken, I trust there is human food for Rin.”

“Yes, of course, Lord Sesshomaru.” He puffed up even further if it were possible. “I looked after it myself. I have arranged for Rin to have a room in the woman’s quarters.”

“No. Rin will be in my wing, next to my room.” He turned and walked in that direction. “Send her food there, and make sure her belongings are in place.”

He could feel Rin wordlessly trailing after him. He was sure she was just bubbling full of questions, restraining herself from asking. He wanted her next to him, where he could ensure her safety. Even though she was under his protection, she was still vulnerable away from his side and a demon could easily lose control.

“He’s still such an arrogant pup.” His eyes narrowed as he heard Arakan talk to the others. It was true, he was, but the shuga were part of the Western lands and he had no doubts about their loyalty.

****

Sesshomaru was sitting in his father’s study at his low chabudai a few weeks later. The study was filled with small storage cabinets, hidden cupboards, and chests full of scrolls. All were elaborate in design and covered in lacquer and gilding. Hanging scrolls on silk covered the walls, their bright colors making the space feel warm and inviting. He had the sliding doors open to the gardens letting in fresh cool air and could hear the rain hitting the roof outside. It had been raining for days. He was wearing a simple black kimono with white leaves falling over his shoulder and his hair in a single braid that ran down his front. It felt strange to be dressed so casually, but it would feel stranger still to be in full armor within the heart of his childhood home. He kept his two swords still knotted at his waist, not comfortable enough to leave them in the stand meant for such purposes.

Beside him sitting at small drawing table sat Rin, her charcoals and inks neatly set out and a vase with some pale pink chrysanthemums in front of her. He glanced down at her table, noting that although they had been sitting here for hours, her paper was still blank. She seemed to be gazing out at the rain, her face still and quiet. He honestly couldn’t blame her.

Like him, she was dressed casually, wearing an airy pink yukata covered with plum blossoms and held closed by a red obi. He should replace all her clothing, he thought. They were good enough for Inuyasha’s village, but she should have even finer things here.

“Why are you not drawing your flowers?” He asked, and watched as she startled and her eyes flew to his. She had been lost in thought apparently. He glanced at his desk where he had propped the delicate little picture of the Sakura blossoms she had given him. He wondered how she had gotten those colors just so… perfectly. It belonged on the wall. Not here, it was his picture, it belonged someplace for only him to see.

“I guess… I don’t really feel like it.” She sighed. “I wish we could go outside.”

“Hmm.” He agreed.

“Could I maybe draw you, my lord?” He glowered at her use of a title but forgave it. Old habits die hard. At least she had started dropping the Lord before his name.

“Do as you wish.” He turned back to his own work, opening yet another chest of scrolls to look through. He could feel her eyes on him but ignored it. She had to look at him to draw him after all.

To his surprise, it had been relatively easy to re-establish himself here in his father’s Shiro, even with a human trailing after him. He had taken his father’s rooms and made them his own. Surprisingly Jaken had risen to the job of making sure everything ran smoothly in a spectacular manner, bossing around the much greater demons under his control using his lord’s authority while waving his two-headed staff at them.

The Yōkai who remained and worked in the Shiro were loyal retainers, the actual military and guard ranks still strong due to his shuga, however, the palace staff had been diminished to next to nothing over the decades, having had no court to cater to. It was just as well, the skeleton staff suited him and he would have found an actual court tedious. He had experienced the backstabbing and constant maneuvering of his mother’s court for far too many years as a youth and had no desire for one of his own. He knew eventually he would have to have one, but it would be under _his_ decree and dominance.

Sure there had been that little bit of a challenge when he arrived in his father’s… no, _his_ lands. It was to be expected when a dominant dog demon returned to the pack. The hierarchy needed to be reestablished. It wasn’t much of a challenge, it was over in a blink. It was almost disappointing, to be honest.

Having a human girl here hardly caused a stir as far as he could tell. Mind you, he had established Rin in the room next to him, making sure she stayed in the personal quarters of the palace close to himself where he could ensure her safety. Not allowing her to mix with the general demonic population to avoid trouble. They wouldn’t be staying much longer however, he had some ideas of what he was looking for, and then they would be off again. 

After a time, he looked down at Rin’s drawing. She was very talented, he thought, as he could see his face coming to life. She had drawn him as he looked out over the horizon deep in thought. She put it aside and began another. Curious, he watched, wondering what she was drawing now. He observed as her little hands moved swiftly and the image of him in his spiked pauldron and white kimono and ballooning hakama took shape. Behind him the figures of Ah-un and Jaken appeared, her quick little strokes making them come alive. Smiling she held it away from herself, looking at it.

“If I have time, I will paint them,” she mused out loud.

“They are finished?”

“Yes, but just the first sketch. I would want to paint them in ink and color. Here is you my lord.” She held up the one of his face. “And this is you when we are traveling.” She indicated the one on the table.

“They are not finished.”

She frowned looking at them. “I think they are.”

“Where are you in them?” 

Rin looked at him startled. “Me?”

Sesshomaru pointed to the one with Jaken. “You should be right there, to my left slightly in front of me. Likely because you saw something that you want to see closer, like a flower or a butterfly.”

She looked at the paper, her brows coming together in thought. 

“You should also be there.” He pointed to the area by his shoulder in the one that was a close up of his face. “Looking into the distance with me, wondering what I am looking at. One of your endless questions on your lips.”

She smiled at him, her face lighting up. “Ah, you want me to add myself. But I don’t really know how.”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, I have caught glimpses myself in the still waters of a river or a lake at times, and Kagome had a small hand mirror that I looked in once or twice. But I wouldn’t know how to draw myself.”

“You mean you have no idea what you look like Rin?”

“Well, I know that I have black hair that is hard to control and brown eyes and tanned skin. I think I’m relatively attractive, but nothing out of the ordinary.”

He stood up suddenly, carrying the small chest he was about to go through. “Bring your drawing table and follow me.”

She stood up, picking up her little table and trotted after him, wondering where he was taking her. He led her into his personal room. It was larger than hers with a huge futon in the center of the floor that dominated it. Sesshomaru tossed his chest on the futon and indicated for her to put her drawing table down. He then took her shoulders and turned her towards the wall. There was a tall sacred mirror made of smooth glass and silver, and Rin could see herself clearly in it, her lord standing behind her. She had never seen such a mirror, large and silver rather like the small one Kagome had let her look into occasionally when she was a child and was sure it was a yōki item of great magic.

The girl in the mirror was slight, her bones delicate. She expected that was right, she had always been a very small child and had never grown as tall as the other girls in the village, never had gained the lush curves so many of them sported. Her face was heart-shaped, her forehead high. She stepped closer, mesmerized with her own image in the magical mirror. She noted that her skin was tanned and glowed with health, a natural flush across her cheeks, her eyes were large with thick lashes and she had a small pink bow-like mouth. Her dark hair was untamed, and it curled away from her face. She was stunned, she was actually… pretty.

She put out a finger, running it over her face in the mirror, and watched as the image did the same. She looked at the Daiyōkai behind her, he was watching her reaction to her own image, their eyes meeting in the mirror. She was still so small compared to him in their reflection and looked younger than she was with her big eyes. She had always felt bigger than she really was when she stood beside Sesshomaru, she thought, even when she was but seven or eight summers and barely came past his knees he made her feel larger and stronger by just his presence, she hadn’t realized just how diminutive she truly was in comparison. 

“This is me?” She asked. The mirror could lie after all, although Sesshomaru looked exactly the same in his reflection. 

“Yes.” He actually had a ghost of a smile lifting the corners of his lips.

“I don’t look like much of a lady, despite the clothing.” She noted with her head cocked slightly to the side. “My skin is so tanned. I should use rice powder I guess, to whiten it. My hair is… incorrigible. I could use wax to smooth it.”

“No.”

She looked at him over her shoulder, his eyes were glowing with warmth.

“You are perfect as you are.” He sat on his bed cross-legged, and pulled his chest to himself, opening it. “I will work here, draw yourself now Rin.”

She settled down in front of the mirror, humming quietly to herself as she began to sketch herself, her eyes darting to the mirror to take in her own image. Behind her, on his bed, Sesshomaru was reading through his scrolls. The sound of the rain on the roof was soothing, and they both sat comfortably together working on their projects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Kurushuu nai** is what a noble or a lord would say to his subjects or subordinates. It translates literally as ‘have no pain’, but it means ‘don’t worry about it’. When you use it, you are elevating yourself, and putting the other person down. _
> 
> _Mirrors – Examples of reflective glass mirrors using silver-mercury have been found in China dated as early as 500 AD, the process becoming more common about a thousand years later, however, they wouldn't be large like the one I described which is why it would be 'magic'. Most mirrors were made of bronze and mirrors were considered sacred throughout Medieval Japan._


	11. Storytelling

Chapter 11 – Storytelling

The air was growing chilly and frosty, every day seeming to shorten. Rin knew that the winter was coming, and that this high in the Western Mountains the snow would be deep. She was walking in the huge garden that the palace was built around, the furthest edge of it nestled at the bottom of the mountain which soared up behind the Shiro. 

It was a brilliant design, she thought, three circles of defense protecting it, each one higher than the next. After the final circle the palace itself sat overlooking the walls and valleys below, with the natural protection of the mountain above and behind it. When one sat in some parts of the massive garden they could see the most stunning of vistas, the mountain range spread out topped with snow packed peaks, with the thick dense forests and rich green valleys disappearing into the distance. 

It was placed facing the South so that from the East one could see the sun rise, the new light of each day touching every corner with its golden rays and that in the West the sun would set, painting the sky and mountains in glorious color. She thought that she just might love this garden, its large sunny lawns and formal flower beds giving way to sunlit fields and a lush and shadowy forest at the very base of the mountain.

It was here that she had her first encounter alone with one of the Yōkai that lived in the Shiro. 

She had been exploring the small wooded area feeling the need to be outside and enjoy the vibrant fall colors of the autumn leaves. The entire slopes of the mountains were swept with orange, yellow and red making them look ablaze during the koyo season. She had just entered the wooded area and was hunting for the most lovely of the colorful leaves when beside her dropped one of the Inu-Yōkai shugo, the blonde one whose name she remembered was Arakan. 

“So the little pet is alone?” He grinned at her showing his fangs, but it was not very threatening, she thought. She, who walked beside Sesshomaru, was not easily intimidated by an Yōkai smile.

“He won’t like you calling me that you know.” She frowned at him slightly.

“What are we to call you?” he asked.

“You should ask him yourself.” Rin rubbed her hands together to warm them. She could feel the late autumn chill on her cheeks and nose, and her breath puffed white in the brisk cold. 

“Perhaps I shall. You are not afraid of me at all, are you? What are you doing out here?” 

“I’m exploring and enjoying the colors of the koyo.” She smiled at him, a radiant little smile that made her look like the sun rose in her eyes. “My lord said I would be alone back here.”

“It is generally.” He answered. “We have gotten used to having it to ourselves.”

She could see the curiosity in his eyes, the unspoken questions about why she was here. Why she was important.

“I suppose it is strange for you to have Lord Sesshomaru back after such a long time.” She continued her walk, following the forest path to see where it took her.

“Well, that is one way to put it.” He fell into place beside her.

“You have known him a long time?” She had curiosity of her own.

“Since he was a pup at his father’s knees.” He was staying a respectful distance from her, she noted, yet close enough to walk with her. “You?”

“Since I was a pup at his knees.” She grinned at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. She was most unexpected.

“There were rumors, it is interesting to find them true. But in such an unexpected way.”

“Oh, you mean about me?” Her eyes flew to his to try to read him, just as she would with Sesshomaru.

“Yes, the rumors were that he had a little girl, a little human girl.” 

Rin laughed, her silvery voice ringing around the trees. “Little girls grow up you know.”

“So fast?” His brows drew in a quizzical manner. “So he did raise you from a child then?”

“Not quite. He left me to be raised by a miko in a human village.” She pursed lips her momentarily. “I was able to rejoin him when I grew up.”

“Why did you not chose one of your own kind?” This Inu-Yōkai was direct, Rin thought. “What exactly are you to him?”

“Rin.” Sesshomaru’s voice prevented her from answering, and she looked ahead to find him standing there wearing simple a simple white and black kimono and black hakama, his two swords knotted at his side in a long flowing red and black sash in leaf patterns. He looked large and intimidating in his stark colors with the bright leaves falling like snow around him. She could see how his eyes were cold as they rested on Arakan.

“My lord,” she bowed her head with respect, as was expected in company. 

“What are you doing here Arakan?” His eyes had pinned the demon beside her and were that bright hard gold they got when he was displeased. “Are these not my private gardens?”

“Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru,” Arakan addressed him, also bowing his head. “It has been some time since we’ve had a lord in this keep. I have overstepped.” She could feel his yōki slightly on her skin, and could feel his apprehension. How strange it was, that she could pick up on a demon’s aura other than Sesshomaru’s.

“Lord Sesshomaru.” She decided she was going to save this Yōkai from his displeasure if she could. “Master Arakan was being kind. I was wondering if he could escort me to visit Ah-un. I haven’t seen him since we arrived.”

Arakan glanced at the human girl in surprise. He was totally intimidated with just the sheer power radiating off the Daiyōkai, but she didn’t seem to notice it at all. He watched as that bright smile he noticed earlier lit up her face, and how Sesshomaru’s eyes warmed for a fraction of a second before freezing again, his gold gaze calculating as he considered her request.

Sesshomaru’s thoughts where whirling in his head. It would be a good test of her presence here for her to be out of the safety of the main palace, and away from his side. Would the demon population here ignore her amongst themselves as she went to visit Ah-un, or would she be threatened? Would they extend her the respect he demanded of them or would they overstep? If he were going to make this the base of his empire building it would be best to know earlier rather than later.

“He may,” he said, his decision made.

Rin squealed with excitement, forgetting she was supposed to act with dignity here. “Thank you, my lord!” 

She beamed at him before she skipped around him to hurry back to the Shiro, a light dancing spring in her steps. “I’m going to get him some treats! Master Arakan hurry up!”

Arakan was shocked, she had totally lost her decorum in front of Sesshomaru, yet he had allowed it. He was now left in front of the young demon lord alone, those icy eyes still locked on him.

“Arakan, you seem to have taken it upon yourself to introduce yourself to Rin.”

“Forgive me my lord.” He kept his head down submissively, his eyes lowered from that hard gold gaze. How strange that a pup he had once watched over was now so totally dominate, and he, Arakan, was a shugo, an alpha in his own right. Sesshomaru was even more threatening than his father had been, lacking that veneer of civility the late Inu no Taishō had possessed, and yet he was still so young.

“You will be her guard while she is here.” That cool expressionless voice continued, making him glance up at the great demon. “She has apparently taken to you. Realize that disrespect to her, is disrespect to me.”

The warning was clear in his voice. His life was on the line here. Sesshomaru turned and started to stroll back towards the palace, leaving Arakan stunned at his new assignment. He wasn’t sure if he should be outraged by having been made a baby sitter to a little mortal girl, or honored that Lord Sesshomaru had given him such an apparently important assignment. He shook his head to clear it and went to collect his new charge.

***  
Arakan led Rin through the first wall to the stables. The girl was bustling with excitement as they went, peppering him with questions. He was bemused that he was currently playing nursemaid to a human girl, but found that she was actually… pleasant to be around. Her little face was animated, her cheeks flushed with excitement and her eyes big and bright. She didn’t seem to carry that stench that most humans did, that sour smell of sweat and smoke. He breathed in deeply without her noticing, taking in her scent. Wildflowers, sweet earth… and a hint of Sesshomaru. Just enough to let any demon know to whom she belonged.

He noted all the different Yōkai gathering at a distance to get a glimpse of Sesshomaru’s human. When he had brought her through that first day and directly to the palace, all their attention had been on him, they were taking in his magnificence. They barely paid attention to the girl trailing at his heels looking straight ahead, merely noting that he had a human with him. She was a curiosity.

When they finally came to the stables, the lord’s dragon mount started to create a commotion as if it sensed her presence and she ran to it, hugging its two heads in turn. The dragon calmed and she took her time feeding it ‘treats’ and whispering in its ears while petting it. He could sense some of the Yōkai had come close, and took a sniff of the air. Children, he thought bemusedly, just curious pups, no threat.

Rin noticed the children too, to his surprise. She turned around and looked right at the hay loft where they were hiding.

“Hello, up there.” She smiled her extraordinary smile in their direction. Sure enough three little heads peeked out at her. 

“Did you want to meet Ah-un?” She said. “He loves children. Come on down, and I’ll introduce you.”

She was going to introduce the lord’s great dragon mount to children? It was a war steed, not a pet pony. He watched as she coaxed the children out of hiding, and before he knew it she had collected about six or seven small demons and was letting them pet the dragon.

Then the questions started. “Who are you?” “You came with Lord Sesshomaru?” “What’s your name?” “Why are you human?” “Why did he bring you?” “What is he like?” Question after question in quick succession came at Rin. 

“Slow down, slow down!” She laughed, crouching down before them. “My name is Rin, and I am Lord Sesshomaru’s companion.”

One little boy glared at her. “How can a mere human be a companion to a Daiyōkai lord?”

“Oh.” She grinned that big grin of hers. “Would you like to know the story?”

That caught Arakan’s attention, his ears perking up. There was definitely a story here, and he was dying to hear it. What about this very normal human girl tied her to the intimidating emotionless Inu-Daiyōkai?

She settled herself on a bale of hay with the dragon’s heads hovering over her, but in a calm rather blissful way, its eyes half closed. The children gathered at her feet in a small clump, their eyes big and eager.

“When I was about your age, a very small girl, a horrible thing happened to my family. Human bandits killed them all and Rin… and I survived because my mother hid me in a chest. I was alone, with nobody to look after me for a very long time. One day I found a wounded Daiyōkai in the forest… he was horribly maimed and missing one arm. He growled at me, his eyes blood red and his fangs dripping and his face was frightful. But I knew that was just because he was injured. So I decided to help him.”

Arakan’s eyes widened. “So he kept you out of gratitude?” he couldn’t help himself from asking.

“Don’t interrupt the story, Master Arakan.” She admonished him. “We haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

“Hmm.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“I tried pouring water on his head, to help cool him. He didn’t care for that.” She giggled, her eyes softened at the memory. “I brought him food, but he said he didn’t eat human food. I tried small mice and lizards, but he ate nothing. I caught a fish and got badly beaten for it by the townsmen, but he only asked about my bruises.”

“Why would the men beat you for a fish, Lady Rin?” asked one of the small children. Arakan noted the title, it seemed they had decided what to call her themselves.

“Because that is how many humans are.” She narrowed her eyes momentarily in dislike. “One day, wolves attacked the village. Rin watched as they tore apart a man who had tried to steal her food.” 

Arakan could smell the slightest stench of fear on her for the first time. She apparently didn’t like wolves, and had drifted into telling the story in a mix of first and third person. To distance herself from it?

“Then the wolves chased this Rin, and I ran to try to get to the injured Yōkai, because he was far safer than the wolves.”

“Oh! He saved you from the wolves!” one of the children cried. That was it, Arakan thought. It still didn’t answer why he kept her.

“No, he did not.” Rin’s smile was gone and her eyes held deep pain. “The wolves caught Rin and tore her to pieces, and I died my first death.”

Now she had everyone’s total attention. This girl died? How was she still here? What did she mean her first death?

“My lord found me on the road and used his great sword, Tensiega and gave me back my life.” Her voice was luminous, soft. “I woke up in his arm, and that is how I, Rin, a little human girl, began to follow him.”

Arakan was shocked to his core. Sesshomaru could bring a being back from the dead? He had that much power? Why had he used it on a human child anyhow? Why had he kept her? There were still so many more questions.

She stood up and brushed the dust of her kimono. “I best be getting back now.” She smiled at the children.

“Will you come back Lady Rin?” “Will you tell us another story?” “Why did you follow the lord?”

“Hmm, would you like to hear another story about Lord Sesshomaru?” 

The children clamored “Yes,” “Please,” “Yes! Yes! Yes!” 

“There are so many to tell.” She had a teasing light in her eyes, and she tapped the corner of her lip thoughtfully. “I could tell you about how Kalijinbo made him the sword Tokijin and then tried to steal it for himself. Or how he tracked the spider Naraku across Nippon, even going through the Gate of the Afterlife in the Realm of Fire to confront him at Inu no Taishō Toga’s grave. I could tell you about the battle to destroy So’unga. Or how he perfected the Meido Zangetsuha technique and then gave it to Inuyasha, or when he regrew his own arm and gained Bakusaiga, surpassing his own revered father in power. I could tell you about the final battle to defeat Naraku.”

Arakan felt his eyes widen. Here was a firsthand account of Lord Sesshomaru’s rise to immense power. 

“Those are just some of the stories from the short time I was with him. I have many more, and others that Master Jaken has told me. I suppose I could come back tomorrow and tell another.” The children were dancing around in excitement. The Inu-Daiyōkai lord was a living myth to them, and here they would hear about his conquests.

She turned and looked directly in Arakan’s eyes. “Did you enjoy the story, Master Arakan?”

“It was… unexpected.”

“Indeed.” He thought she sounded just like her master in that moment. 

“How many people has he brought back with that sword?” He couldn’t help himself from asking.

“I was the first. I believe Master Jaken and one other at the behest of Inuyasha.” Her eyes glazed slightly, as if she were looking off into the distance. “I’m the only one he went to hell for though.”

Leaving that cryptic statement hanging in the air, she turned back to the children with an easy smile and chatted with them, answering their questions as she started to leave to go back to the palace. He noticed with amusement that she had a pup clinging to each hand, and one little one had reached out to touch her fine kimono. 

He was just as eager to hear tomorrows story as the children were, he thought grudgingly as he led his charge back up to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Koyo refers to the changing autumn colors. The color show starts in the North at the end of September and progresses down to the southern part of Japan. The mountain region in Kansai would be in full color late November to early December. Hunting for autumn foliage is a popular pastime in japan._
> 
> _As to why I chose Kansai as a location: In the manga is the description of the Inu no Taishō Toga as: "西国を根城にした化け犬" – ‘The phantom dog who made the Western Lands his domain’. The place name in the line is ‘Saigoku’ which roughly translates into English as ‘Western Lands’. Saigoku is actually an ancient region of Japan known today as the Kansai Region and is located in south central Japan and contains Lake Biwa and the Ibuki Mountains, where I have set this Shiro._
> 
> _People still go on the Saigoku Pilgrimage in this region to experience the culture of ancient Japan to this day, a pilgrimage that has been taken since the 10th century. It became a popular pilgrimage in the Edo Period, which came after the time of feudal Japan._
> 
> _BTW I don’t speak Japanese, so I rely on others for translations. If they are off, please tell me._


	12. The Language of Hands

Chapter 12 – The Language of Hands

Sesshomaru sat back on his heels holding the scroll he had been searching for. An immense wave of satisfaction came over him. His instincts were correct, his father had been researching items and magic to extend a human life. Just as he, Sesshomaru was now.

There were lots of little notes documenting the obscure whispers of such things, but it seemed that the Inu no Taishō had circled into three options in particular. He took the time to roll up all the little scrolls and notes and put them away. He had already learned from them what he wished and would leave the documents here. If need be he’d return to check them again.

Jaken came roaring into his study, obviously full of agitation, his eyes bulging and staff waving wildly. Sesshomaru looked at him and raised a single eyebrow slightly.

“Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!” The little imp came to a stop in front of him panting heavily. 

“Yes, Jaken.” Whatever had upset him was likely nothing he, Sesshomaru, cared about, but he may as well indulge him so he’d go away.

“That girl! It’s that girl!” Jaken stomped a little two-toed foot. “Rin!”

Ah, his human had upset Jaken. A fairly normal occurrence, he thought with amusement. 

“Hmm?”

“You won’t believe what she has been doing!” The staff was waved for emphasis. “Every day!”

“Get to the point, Jaken.” Sesshomaru felt bored now by the intrusion.

“She’s in the lower courtyard! Telling stories!”

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. She left every afternoon to visit Ah-un. Thus far his little experiment had been going well. No sign of any dissent from the Yōkai who lived in the Shiro, no scent of fear or apprehension from his human. He had not had to rend any demon into pieces to make an example of them. He was quite… satisfied.

“So?”

“Stories about _you_ , my lord!” The imp’s cheeks were flushed with agitation. 

Stories about him? Sesshomaru stood up, his eyes narrowing. He’d see what she was up to himself. He strode out of the study heading down to the lower courtyard where the stables were located. Jaken kept at his heel, yapping on the entire way about how disrespectful, how unbecoming, how downright hoydenish Rin was. Finally he stepped on him to shut him up. 

He stopped just at the entrance to the lower courtyard, and it was true. There was Rin, sitting on a bench with what must have been every pup in the entire castle sitting at her feet looking up at her in enthrallment. 

“And my lord transformed into his true form, his Yōkai form,” she was saying, her voice vivid. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed as she was telling the story.

“Have any of you ever seen the Inu no Daiyōkai lord in his natural form?” she was asking. The children were shaking their heads no. She reached down and pulled out that pendant he had given her from her kimono and held it up dangling in front of her. “This is what our lord looks like, but with red eyes. So red that they look like the fires from hell are burning from within. And he is huge, taller than the Shiro walls.”

Her audience gasped. He scented the air. Full of Yōkai, the whole damn castle was here for the tale, most of them hiding out of sight but well within earshot. His eyes found Arakan where he was leaning behind Rin against a wall in a deceptively relaxed poise, his arms across his chest. The shugo was looking right at him, fully aware of his presence. At least someone was doing their job. 

“So Lord Sesshomaru, in his true form bit the head off of Magatsuhi, decapitating him in one snap of his great jaws!” This was delivered with a flourish, her hands flying through the air to show the speed at which he had moved. The children gasped and clapped. His eyes caught hers, gold meeting brown. Of course she would know he was there. She had always sensed his aura, ever since she was a small child. A quick little smile came over her face and she winked at him.

She winked at him?

“Magatsuhi did not die though, he was in a spirit form and the false body he was in was still under his total control. His head was speaking from Lord Sesshomaru’s mouth. His words were vile and full of disrespect, as expected from an incarnation of Naraku.” She was fully animated now. He had never heard her tell the story, it was usually Jaken who told their stories at night. “Huge tentacles came out and, although Inuyasha tried to cut them down, they fully entangled our lord, strangling him and covering him until he was completely out of sight, but he sprang free coming out in his human form.”

Her audience was rapt, the story was… intriguing. 

“Tell us more Lady Rin!” “Go on Lady Rin!” 

Lady Rin? He supposed that was… acceptable. He had never addressed what he wanted the Yōkai in his Shiro to call her after all.

“Lord Sesshomaru made a path for those of us who were there to safety, using his claws to destroy the tentacles. Then he sprang back into combat, leaping at Magatsuhi. Remember now, our lord had no sword other than Tenseiga at this time after destroying his own great power for Inuyasha, gifting him the Meido Zangetsuha technique.”

That’s how she saw it, hmm? Gifted indeed, he snorted derisively to himself. 

“He was again completely enveloped by Magatsuhi’s tentacles, Inuyasha tried to clear them from our lord with Tessaiga, but he too was overwhelmed. The battle was lost.” She paused for emphasis, her little hands in the air, her audience rapt. He noticed that even Daitan and Takiyo were lounging on the outskirts, listening as well. 

“I was sobbing for the loss of my lord. But then a great light came from where Lord Sesshomaru had been seized and the tentacles exploded in a glory of blue-green power. There was our lord standing unscathed, where his missing left arm was a great light came, and he threw it at Magatsuhi’s body disintegrating it. When the light dissipated, Lord Sesshomaru was holding Bakusaiga in a new arm, he had used his own internal power and pure fighting spirit to manifest his arm and his own great blade.”

She then leaned down, closer to the pups, and in an exaggerated whisper continued. “If you look closely at our lord’s hands you can tell the difference. His new arm does not have his markings and his hand lacks claws and so does not emit Dokkasō.” 

Sesshomaru glanced down at his two hands momentarily, knowing from this day forth every pup in his Shiro would be looking at them to see. There was no help for it now, he sighed internally to himself and then turned to leave, Jaken gaping at him.

“But my lord…” the kappa demon whined as he trotted after him as they returned to the palace. “Rin should not tell such stories…”

“They are her stories to tell.” Sesshomaru almost smirked at the sputtering coming out of the imp now. He was sure that Jaken was just envious that he wasn’t the one telling the tales to the castle children. “Jaken, we will be leaving in two days.”

He left the imp staring at him in shock as he slid closed the shoji to his study in front of him. Rin was flourishing here, it was time to start thinking differently. He turned his attention to the maps and documents outlining the current political states and boundaries in the surrounding lands. His first objective was well within hand, now it was time to undertake preparations for his second objective, time to plan the path of supreme conquest once again, this time to consolidate land and sovereignty rather than acquire personal power. It was invigorating.

***

Rin slid open the shoji to his study and slipped in gracefully, humming happily, her lips curved into a gentle smile, and her eyes bright and shiny. It was as if a ray of sunshine had entered the room. That smile widened when her eyes met his, making her almost glow.

“Master Jaken said you wanted to see me Sesshomaru?” 

“Yes.” He gazed at her trying to see through her, trying to see what made her seem so ethereal and yet so purely alive at the same time to him. Her eyes held a question back as if she could see the wondering behind his.

“Hmm, is this about the storytelling?” She wound her fingers together as she asked. “Jaken was muttering about how you just found out. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I care not about that.” He watched as her delicate little fingers twisted together.

“Really?” Her entire body perked up. “I enjoy telling them, and the children love hearing tales about you. If there is anything you don’t want me to say, just tell me.”

“Pups.” 

“Pups?” 

“Inu-Yōkai offspring are called pups, although to be truthful not all the demons in this fortress are Inu, but the majority are.”

“I see,” she said. “I’ll try to remember that. When I was small did you consider me a pup?”

“Yes, you were a stray pup that had no pack and you chose to join mine.” He had never intentionally collected her, it had really just happened and once she became _his_ , well there simply was no leaving her behind, especially with the bond between them. Until that final battle with Naraku after her second death when he finally had to face the fact that she was just a very young, very _mortal_ child and left her with the priestess to grow up in safety amongst her own kind. 

“And now?” Rin’s eyes were wide and innocent, her question was honest. What was she now?

“You are pack, my…” _mochi_. He paused, where had that thought come from, she was not a possession. “You are my Rin, no longer a pup. The most esteemed member of my pack after this Sesshomaru.”

“That sounds pretty lofty.” She laughed, her eyes sparkling. “I thought you were going to call me a ningen no meinu.”

He looked at her sharply, surprised that she used the term. Then the stunning realization came to him. He had never thought of her as a meinu, or as she had put it, a human meinu, but… could she be called one? It confused him, she was just a human after all, but she was also an important part of his pack. 

“Kagome once got upset at Inuyasha for calling her that, but it’s a compliment, isn’t it? I mean you are dog demons, and a meinu just means a female dog right?”

Oh, it meant so _much_ more if you called your mate one, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. The half-breed probably didn’t realize the connotations of it at all, ignorant mongrel that he was. He likely was just going on Inu-Yōkai instinct, calling his wife _his_ meinu. He allowed himself to feel a bit of disdainful empathy for his half-brother for a brief moment. “Yes, in the simplest of meanings.”

“I see, it’s a marriage thing then?” 

Sesshomaru shook his head, wanting to clear this conversation from it. “Rin, I didn’t ask you here to talk about pups and stories. I want to show you something. Come here.”

Rin skipped over to him and dropped down beside his chabudai where he indicated for her to sit, so close he could feel the warmth of her body. He rolled out the long scroll on it.

“This is the map of Nippon.”

She took a deep breath in surprise, her eyes widening.

“This is where the Shiro is, and these are the lands I currently claim, the mountains of Ibuki. Here is Awaumi Lake, where we spent a night.” He pointed out the landmarks drawn on the map. “If I were to draw a line, this would be the lands my father claimed dominion over while he lived, Saigoku, the Western Lands.”

“Is this the sea?” Rin asked, pointing at the blue around Japan. “It has always been said that Nippon is an island.”

“Yes, it is.” His Rin was sharp as usual, quickly recognizing the symbols of the map indicating landmarks and water. 

“Where is Inuyasha’s forest?” Rin asked. “Where is the village?”

“Here is Edo, where the village you grew up is.” He pointed to the area on the East coast far to the north of where they were. “It is a three to four week journey on foot.”

Rin leaned over and traced a line from Edo to the mountain Shiro, her little finger barely touching the map. “It is far.”

“Not really, it would be less flying.” He reached out and put his hand over hers. “Walking we would need to go this way.” Her hand was so small under his he thought, so delicate. He showed her how to trace the route. “Flying would cut much of the hard terrain and would go this way. If I were to extend myself into a ball of light it would be a matter of hours, but that takes considerable energy.”

“Why are you showing me this map?” Her face turned up to him, her eyes bright with curiosity.

“I wished to show you the area that I plan to claim as my domain.” He guided her hand in a circle to show her, touching on the twenty-odd provinces that were outlined. “Here is the entire Saigoku region, including Kyō no Miyako and Naniwa, the center of Nippon.”

“Isn’t that where the Emperor lives?” Rin asked breathlessly. He was still holding her hand over the map and it made her feel strangely warm and fluttery inside. She tried to brush the feeling off, concentrating on what he was showing her on the map.

“The human Emperor yes, but he is weak and of no concern to us.” He turned her hand in his, looking at the difference in them. Hers was still so tiny in his, he thought as he ran his thumb over her palm. He put out his sword hand, his right hand that he had had from birth. She had been right, they were different, his hands. The one he had regenerated lacked the markings and claws of his original hand and he wondered why as he held her delicate little hand between both of his and looked down at her upturned face. 

“I will be claiming dominion over the Yōkai in this entire territory, this one does not plan on concerning himself with human politics and borders at this time.”

“I see, it’s going to take a long time isn’t it?” Rin smiled at him, her hand still trapped in both of his. She was likely not to see this great empire he was going to build in her lifetime, but she felt joy at being shown what his plans were. This was as close as she would get to seeing it. “I feel honored that you are showing me this.”

“I want you to draw out this area for me Rin, make it larger, and outline all the small areas and provinces.” He let her hand go, and reached out for another map, much rougher than the first. “These are the areas of the Yōkai territories, see how they overlap on the provinces? I will need them all clearly outlined. I will be collecting more information, which you will add as needed.”

Rin hugged the hand he released to her chest, staring at him in shock. He wanted her to do such an important job, to draw out and enlarge the areas he planned to conquest. Long after she was gone, her map would remain as the original blueprint of his empire. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She bowed her head down, hiding her eyes and blinked to try to stop them.

“Rin?” His sharp eyes missed nothing, and he could smell the salt from her tears. He reached out and tipped up her chin, taking in the watery eyes. “Why do you cry?”

“I just never imagined I’d be able to be a part in any way.” She smiled a weak smile at him. “It’s just that… I’m happy to be asked to help.”

Sesshomaru brushed his thumb under her eye, wiping away a tear that had escaped. “Of course you will be part. You will be by my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Places:  
>  Kyō no Miyako - changed to Kyoto in the 11th century, but I kept Sesshomaru calling it the name from his childhood.  
> Naniwa – now called Osaka – the center of Japan since 645AD  
> Awaumi Lake - Lake Biwako in the Edo period – now called Lake Biwa  
> Edo – Toyko region, 450 km to the north of the Kinsai region  
> If you are interested in the ancient provinces here is an excellent resource: http://www.myjapanesehanga.com/home/articles/ancient-provinces-of-japan_  
> 
> 
> _Meinu (雌犬 or 牝犬 ) is simply a female dog (bitch) and is not an insult in Japanese as it would be in English. Ningen no meinu is a human female dog, and Rin is just trying to make up a name to try to explain her place in this new Inu-Yōkai world. As for what Inuyasha meant by it … let’s just leave that for later._
> 
>   
> _The Sengoku period in which Inuyasha is set was a period of political upheaval and civil war involving the feudal lords of Japan engaging in endless plays for land and power. It lasted from 1467, the Onin War through to about 1598. It was a lawless era due to the political and leadership vacuum. It is against this backdrop that Sesshomaru plans on moving on the Yōkai lands, in a similar manner to the human warlords and clans were doing. With no centralized power the human emperor, capital, and feudal warlords would be of no concern._


	13. Departure

Chapter 13 – Departure

Sesshomaru was eager to be off again. It was now late winter, with the snow heavy on the ground, but that didn’t deter him from his quest. There was no time to waste, he was very aware of how fleeting time could be now. His human had grown up in a blink. If he blinked again she may suddenly be old and grey and on her death bed. He had no intention of ever experiencing that loss again.

He had his shugo, Arakan, Daitan, and Takiyo assembled in front and below him, as he knelt on the raised platform in his reception hall. Rin was sitting one level below him to his left on her knees facing them as well, her hands crossed in her lap and Jaken was taking up space to the right of the Inu-Yōkai. He wanted to make sure they understood exactly what he expected.

“I am leaving tomorrow.”

“After such a short time, my lord?” Takiyo was the one brave enough to ask the question.

“Yes, I have a quest. However, understand that I will be returning. I will be using this Shiro of Sesshomaru’s between travels from now on.”

“Ah I see.”

“I intend to begin to consolidate my power over these lands that have been long neglected and are in disarray.”

Rin turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder, her eyes huge. He could see the question in them. Yes, he was going to begin to build his empire. Hadn’t he made that obvious yesterday when he showed her the maps?

“This does not mean that I will remain here playing politics and courtly intrigue on a daily basis.” He let his lip lift slightly to indicate his disdain for such mundane useless activities. He was his father’s son, much more than his mother’s after all. “I will claim what is mine, and patrol what is mine. I will _keep_ what is mine.”

They clearly understood, and the three of them and Jaken bowed their heads to him.

“I require no further Yōkai in my domain at present, however, I wish to incorporate Hanyō into the guard.”

Now there was shock visible on all five of their faces. Sesshomaru knew that would do it. However, he had to reluctantly admit that Inuyasha had proven worthy as a Hanyō, and those words of Inuyasha’s woman still echoed in his head. Things were changing. He, Sesshomaru, would change with them. One very small step at a time.

He remembered a conversation with Rin when he had visited her when she was about twelve or thirteen summers in age. It had struck him as important and stayed with him in his mind.

_“Kagome-san says that there are no Yōkai in the future, that perhaps they were wiped out by some new people called… I can’t remember the name, but people from the West. But I don’t believe that, do you, Lord Sesshomaru?”_

_“No, it would be impossible.” There was literally no way humans would ever be powerful enough to eliminate Yōkai._

_“I think perhaps that Yōkai are just hiding somehow in her world. I think she just can’t see them.” The young girl continued, her lilting voice full of conviction that nothing could possibly ever happen to her Yōkai lord. “She also said that the Emperor is just a figurehead.”_

_He snorted at that, isn’t that what he was right now? A weak and powerless human in fancy trappings while the Daimyo fought for lands amongst themselves._

_“And that people elect their rulers, but that the real power is in treasuries. The real rulers are people with great wealth, called See-ei-ohs and toshi-ka. She claims that Edo becomes the center of Nippon for trade and government. I cannot imagine such a thing.”_

_“I see.” He took in all this information, turning it over in his head. Rin always told him the most interesting things about Inuyasha’s wife, the time-traveling miko. He always paid attention to what she said. Someday he was sure it would be important._

Rin’s little mouth opened and he could see she was about to ask a question, so he shot a glare at her and watched as her face shut down. She turned her head back around and bowed it, looking at her hands. He so rarely gave her one of those looks, he thought. He would answer her questions later. 

“Takiyo, you and Daitan begin to gather information about the Yōkai territories as they currently are while I am away. I will want to know not only their military capabilities but also what lands they claim and how powerful their current leadership is. Which ones are unsteady, which will be likely to pledge allegiance, which will not. Arakan, you will take an accounting of where our military stands. How many Yōkai do we have under this Sesshomaru’s command, how many more can we call upon, what are our strengths and weaknesses. Draw out a recruitment plan to fill our ranks.”

“Excellent, my lord,” Takiyo said, looking very pleased with this development. “We will begin to compile the information you requested.”

“Shall I also draw up the old alliances of the late Inu no Tashō, my lord?” Arakan asked. “Some of the treaties may still be in place.”

“Yes, do so Arakan.” Sesshomaru said. “We will look at them and determine which may still be enforceable.” 

“Although you are still quite young Lord Sesshomaru, you are the most powerful Daiyōkai I have ever seen. You are more than capable.” Daitan added, his eyes lit up with excitement. “I look forward to returning the Western Lands to their rightful place under the Inu-Yōkai.”

“What will I do, Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken looked eagerly up at him, his bulging eyes bright yellow.

“You will be in charge of the household staff, the palace.” Sesshomaru looked down at his imp, noticing how his small body deflated. “This one requires discrete and loyal attendants which you will begin to assemble when we return.”

“I see, my lord.” His little beak trembled a bit, and his eyes drooped.

“As well, you will begin to keep a record of the humans in this one’s lands, especially their financial affairs and trade.” He looked firmly at the little demon. “It is of utmost importance that we track everything Jaken. We will not concern ourselves with them… _yet_. However, the time will come when we will need to, and the easiest way to control humans is through their money. The merchants are the lowest class of humans, but they will be the key to our future endeavors.”

Jaken gulped and nodded gleefully. “I will be the Advisor of Human Affairs then!”

“You will be like a Jibushō, Master Jaken!” Rin piped up excitedly from where she was kneeling. “Or a Joshu… No, I know. A Jibushō Jito!” 

“A Jibushō Jito?” Jaken mulled aloud, rolling the title on his tongue. “Excellent Rin, I will be Lord Sesshomaru’s Jibushō Jito!”

Sesshomaru shook his head internally at the two of them and their made-up title, but they looked happy enough about it and he really didn’t care what title Jaken claimed as long as he did what was demanded of him.

“That is all.” He dismissed them with a look, waiting until they left. Rin still remained on her knees before him, her back turned to him and she stirred restlessly, awaiting her own dismissal. 

“Rin.”

Her head shot up and she turned it to face him, looking over her shoulder. “Yes, my lord.”

“Times are changing.”

He could see the understanding in her eyes. Of all the creatures in the world he had come in contact with she was the only one who had ever learned to read him the way she did, to understand him with just a look. She had an uncanny way of reading his face. She was the only one he talked to, and who he could stand such familiarity with. 

Other than Jaken that is, but that was a totally different kind of connection. The tie between himself and the kappa demon was inexplicable to others, and nobody ever realized just how accurate Jaken’s insights were and how much valuable knowledge the little demon contained. However, they were definitely _not friends_ , they were nowhere near equals despite his… tolerance for the imp.

“I know, Sesshomaru.” She smiled at him. “I expect this is home now?”

“Yes.” He looked into the distance, thinking. “We will still travel, there are still great demons to conquer and lands to acquire and quests to achieve. As well, I will need to go to battle to conquer any Daiyōkai who wishes to try to oppose my claim to their lands and refuses to swear allegiance to myself. But we will have a place to return to from now on.”

“I will remain here during those times?” Rin knew she wasn’t a warrior and she worried about being left for what could be months at a time in the Shiro alone.

“No, you will remain with me at all times.” Sesshomaru knew that he would not be able to assure her safety from afar and his attention would be split if he left her here. It would be far more efficient to keep her close, safer for both of them to keep her in the midst of his army in his honjin where he could ensure her protection and security. He planned on taking no chances as his father had with his mortal. Toga had left his human wife someplace supposedly safe while he went to battle and it had cost him his life in the end.

“Really? Won’t I be seen as a weakness during a war?” Her eyes were worried and her voice full of concern. “I’ve been used against you in the past, isn’t it a danger that I will be again?”

“It is of no matter, you will not be a weakness.” She _was_ his weakness, and a wise warrior should keep his weakness closely protected if it couldn’t be hidden. Recognizing and compensating for a weakness proved strength. He had always turned his weaknesses into strengths, and just as he had overcome the disadvantage of having only one arm to become even more skilled with his sword and just as his yōki had grown exceptionally protecting her as a child, he would once again gain advantage from a supposed weakness.

No doubt his enemies would make the mistake of believing they could take Rin from him or use her against him. Indeed the truth was that safeguarding her would give him even greater power. No, it was best to keep her close, and if she was targeted his wrath would be something never seen in Nippon before.

“You say that, but I know I am.” She sighed sadly, looking down and twisting her fingers together on her knees. She wished she was strong and powerful, or had spiritual power like Kagome or could fight like Sango. She was just a human girl who liked butterflies and flowers and enjoyed drawing and stories and exploring the outdoors.

“Do you not trust that this Sesshomaru will keep you safe and out of battle?” He spit out in a forceful growl, his eyes narrowed on her. “I have promised that you will come to no harm while in my care? Do you believe this one’s words are _lies_?”

Rin looked up at him in surprise at his tone. She could see from his eyes how insulted he was by her words, he almost looked… hurt that she questioned his ability to keep her safe. She bowed her head respectfully “No, Rin will _always_ trust her lord. This Rin did not mean to question my lord’s abilities or decisions.”

He softened the hard ice in his eyes. “You are precious to me, my Rin. I will not fail you again.”

“You have _never_ failed me, my lord. Not a single time ever. You never have, not even that time in hell. You still came for me and brought me back.” She raised her head again and smiled a soft little smile. “I do have my daggers now as well. I’m not truly defenseless anymore.”

“Just so.” He lifted his lips ever so slightly back, his agitation easing. He would be her fortress, just as she provided him with her warmth and light. He wouldn’t allow her to be worried about how other Yōkai would think of him having her by his side. He would _never_ allow her to die again. “We will start working with your Dokutotsume while on this quest.”

“Why do you want Hanyō guards now? Don’t you think they are too weak?” Rin asked, changing the topic, her eyes full of curiosity. “You don’t like Hanyō.”

“Some Hanyō can be strong with the right training and equipment.” He explained, his voice cool and expressionless once again. “They have nothing, belong in neither world. If I accept a few exceptional ones into my service they will be loyal. They won’t be constantly trying to move up in rank as full Yōkai invariably do.” He left unsaid that it would be safer for her if there were at least some half-humans in the Shiro.

“Ah, stability. You’re right, they will be totally committed to you.” She grinned. “You know I can help too. I’m really adept at kanji and hiragana, I can write out any letters or orders for you.”

Rin? Write out his missives and demands for him? Other Daiyōkai would smell her humanity all over said papers. Treaties, alliances, enforced allegiances, his words of diplomacy all written by a human female. It would be a backhanded insult in the most subtle of ways. 

He knew that some things would have to be negotiated by means other than battle, at least to begin with. He needed to establish his supremacy and shouldn’t have to write out his own dispatches, except that he had no desire for a scribe. He didn’t want another Yōkai that close physically to himself, that close to his plans and open to bribery or betrayal. Rin, however, would be totally loyal. Having her writing for him would be… deliciously offensive in the most exquisitely understated manner. If other Daiyōkai were offended by it, then he’d have all the more reason to use might to get what he wanted.

“You may, as needed.” He stated, his eyes warm with satisfaction. 

“Really!” She practically bounced in place in excitement. “You’ll let me help write out your missives?”

“Some of them, perhaps.” He rather enjoyed her happiness in such a simple thing. As well, it would be all the more reason to take her to war with him. He would need his scribe and having the excuse to bring her along as such would remove any impact upon his pride. “But first we are going on a journey. I have something I need to collect.”

“It’s going to be a cold one.” She shifted so she was facing him fully, still on her knees, her kimono pulling up her legs. He noticed she was barefoot under it, despite the winter, not even wearing the soft warm tabi he knew she had. Always a peasant girl under everything. “You’ll need to remember that I’m human.”

“Hmm. Yes.” He had never had her traveling in the winter cold with him, he had made sure to head further south when the snow came. He’d have to be conscientious of her fragility to the weather. No matter, he did not intend to leave her behind regardless of the extra precautions it would require. He would _never_ leave her behind when he traveled or patrolled. He didn’t trust her safety away from himself regardless of how loyal his vassals were. In the remote chance that it ever became totally necessary, he’d leave her with Inuyasha in Edo for an extremely short period of time, never here. He bristled with opposition to that thought, however, disliking the possibility intensely.

“I’ll go get ready then. Knowing we’ll be coming back I’ll leave unnecessary items here.” She got to her feet and straightened her kimono, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in it, before turning to go. The bare toes were completely hidden once again, he thought with an internal smile that he didn’t show on his face.

“It’s going to be fun, Sesshomaru.” She paused at the door and grinned at him, her eyes bright with excitement. Fun? What an odd creature she was sometimes, he thought as he watched her depart.

***

It was early the next morning when the small group set off. Sesshomaru found Rin in the courtyard waiting with Ah-un who was fully saddled and ready to leave. She was wearing her traveling kimono, and he noted that she had added the fur-lined hooded haori that he had acquired for her for this winter trip. It was made of soft red wool, and the white fur lining framed her face making her look bright and vivid with her rosy cold cheeks and dark eyes. He had also sent her new tabi and habaki, the fine yōki silk leggings would keep her warm under her kimono.

Jaken was there, ready to go as well, his little three-digit hands tucked into his sleeves. He was pacing back and forth, a small trail in the packed down snow visible where he walked. Arakan was beside Rin, and they were chatting comfortably. Most surprisingly however were the children that were milling around her, one little one even had her by the hand and was swinging on it, another had a fist full of her kimono and was playing with the hem. She appeared not to notice or mind their familiarity.

She looked over as soon as he arrived, and that smile that made it look as if the sun lit up her face.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” She chirped brightly, obviously eager herself to be off. 

Immediately the children cleared from around her, making space but still staying at the edges of the courtyard, their eyes huge as they took him in. He could also tell the rest of the castle was here to view this departure. He sighed to himself. He was _the_ Inu-Daiyōkai lord now, he would have to tolerate this from his people. He remembered how they always would come out to view his father when he was a pup.

He said nothing, just went to Rin, picked her up and placed her on Ah-un, shooting a glare at Arakan for some reason that he didn’t understand himself, but he enjoyed the way the other Yōkai took a small step back as his eyes widened. Her little mouth opened in an o of surprise at his quick handling of her, her hands dropping to steady herself on his arms and her breath puffing whitely in the cold before smoothing into a small smile that soothed him.

Unconsciously he allowed his hands to linger on her waist longer than necessary, and although Rin said nothing, her eyes held a question as they seemed to be frozen there looking into one another’s eyes. 

"I'm good now, my lord. Thank you," she said finally, jarring him back to his senses as she settled herself on the dragon and released her grip on his arms, taking up the reins to Ah-un. He shook his head internally and let her go. What was he doing? He had never been so _physical_ with her before, why did he felt the need to be so now? 

With that, he turned and headed out the gate, Jaken falling into place at his heels, and Rin and Ah-un behind. He was happy to be going out again, invigorated with his new purpose.

“Goodbye!” He could hear Rin behind him, calling back to Arakan and the castle pups. No doubt she was waving brightly. “When I’m back I’ll tell you about when Lord Sesshomaru defeated Naraku! Take care!”

He allowed his eyes to slide back to her. Yes, he was right, she was turned in the saddle waving back at the castle gate where apparently every child that resided there was watching her go off and waving back calling her name and telling her to have a safe journey. Good lord, what had his human wrought with this storytelling? The children apparently loved her now. Why didn’t she want children of her own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Jito were land stewards, similar to the Shugo, but they controlled the civil administration rather than the military. They were responsible for the manor, tax collection, regulation of roads, ports and borders, the management of markets. Interestingly the job was open for both men and women in the early medieval period. Many Jito became Daimyo. A Jibushō is a title established as part of the Taiho Code (701AD) and means Minister of Civil Affairs, while a Joshu was a castellan, a prestigious posting that kept the castle for a Daimyo. Rin and Jaken just totally made up a rank between them by mixing the titles up._
> 
> _Honjin – headquarters of a daimyo or general on a campaign._
> 
> _In Medieval Japan, merchants were the lowest class due to the fact that they produced nothing and were scorned as the parasites of society for their dealings with money. They bought items from artisans for trade or sale, they arranged for shipping and distribution of food and stored rice in their warehouses. Because rice was used as a currency, they performed a function similar to that of a banker. Since they did not produce anything they were officially at the bottom of the social order and had to live very cautiously. If they showed off their wealth or criticized the government they would be punished by confiscating their businesses. However, because they handled the money they also were able to afford education and luxury. During the Edo period, they rose in social and economic status due to their wealth. After the Samurai class was dissolved in the 1870’s many former samurai became merchants to keep their way of living, and the merchants moved up in class status leading Japan to become one of the world’s economic powerhouses._


	14. Cold Confessions

Chapter 14 – Cold Confessions

They fell into their regular travel routine, the one that Sesshomaru’s small group had always followed when Rin was with them. Leave early mornings, moving at the pace that Sesshomaru set. Stop late afternoon or evening, set up a camp - if it could be called that, usually just a fire under whichever tree Sesshomaru decided to sit under. Jaken and Rin would bicker a bit after their tea while making their dinner before settling down for the night, chattering with one another. The only difference was the daily defense lessons he put Rin through, making sure she was minimally capable of using her daggers.

It was an unusually snowy winter as they made their way to the East coast, coming out onto the mainland. The days were clear, crisp, and pleasant and the snow-covered landscape bright and glittery. Sesshomaru was satisfied they would be at his destination in good time. According to his father’s notes, the Nure-onna Yōkai, Shimazu, had a gem called the Amakuru, which would greatly extend human life in some way. Snakes had a particularly foul odor, this particular one shouldn’t be hard to find.

They had been trudging through snow for days, Rin thought as she trailed after Sesshomaru. She was heartily glad for her warm demon-leather boots and the snuggly leggings she wore under her yōki silk traveling kimono. She enjoyed winter but rather thought she enjoyed it more from the cozy warm interior of a home, or when she could go out and enjoy the cold crisp air and return to a toasty fire and hot stew when she was ready. Oh, she’d never complain, after all, she was with Sesshomaru, which is really the only thing she ever wanted.

She looked over at Jaken, he had been struggling with the snow as well, his tiny body sinking into the drifts which sometimes covered him completely. He had taken to riding Ah-un and was perched on the saddle looking like a little lord, his beak stuck in the air as he intoned on how wonderful Lord Sesshomaru’s empire was going to be, and how important he was to their lord.

“I of course, as Lord Sesshomaru’s Jibushō Jito will have great responsibilities. I won’t have time to indulge in you anymore Rin.” He was droning on. “I don’t know what you’re going to do, but you really must learn to not take so much of our lord’s attention.”

“Really?” She glared at him, he was sitting on Ah-un looking down his beak at her.

“Indeed, Rin. After all, you’re just a human girl. It’s best that you don’t–“ A snowball hit him in his head, making his beak open in shock and his buggy yellow eyes blink as the snow slid slowly down his bald head.

Rin couldn’t help herself, she laughed so hard she had to hold her middle. It had been so long since she’d seen her lord throw a rock at Jaken, but this was even better. Sesshomaru had slowed, his back still to them, but he was glancing over his shoulder, his gold eyes narrowed on the imp. “Rin, feel free to throw snow at Jaken whenever he becomes insufferable.”

“But… but… my lord,” Jaken whined. “Rin is a simple human, surely you don’t–“ He was cut off again, this time by a snowball from Rin, who was standing behind him, giggling wildly. 

“You deserve it Master Jaken!” She bent down to gather up some more snow to form it into a ball.

Jaken’s little beak dropped open, Rin had never thrown things at him, she… she… was the follower, not nearly as important as himself. She threw the next ball of snow at him, and he hit it with his staff of two heads and deflected it, watching in horror as it smacked Sesshomaru in the back of his head.

“My lord!” He screamed in horror. “It was Rin’s fault! I didn’t mean to hit you!”

Sesshomaru stopped dead and turned around, his eyes narrowed dangerously on Jaken. He opened his mouth to deliver a suitably devastating reprimand when Rin hit him square in the chest with another ball, shocking him to silence. The girl was laughing wildly, and gathering up another ball of snow, a mix of mischief and challenge in her wide brown eyes.

“Rin.” He stated, his voice cool and firm. “What is the meaning of this?”

“It’s a fight!” She declared, her smile wide and her eyes laughing. “I challenge you to a duel!”

“This Sesshomaru does not play such games.” He lifted his chin in that arrogant haughty way he had, disapproval and annoyance clear in his eyes, making her giggle more.

“Why not?” She grinned. “Master Arakan says you’re only a little older than I am to Yōkai. Are you afraid that a little human girl may beat you in a snowball fight?”

His mouth almost dropped open at her statement and he recovered himself just in time to move slightly as another snowball raced towards him. He shook himself and growled at her, showing his fangs, but it didn’t scare her at all, she just threw another snowball at him. Sometimes it was bothersome that she totally lacked any fear at all of him. He leaned down and made his own snowball, he’d have to teach her a lesson it appeared.

“Oh, you are going to play?!” She bounced gleefully as she made another snowball as well. Jaken was sitting on Ah-un staring in dismay between the two of them, for once in his life totally speechless. What was Rin doing, she was being so disrespectful and he was sure she’d finally get disciplined by their lord.

Rin looked up, her eyes mischievous and… smack! A snowball hit her right in her face. She brushed it off, to see Sesshomaru looking at her, his eyes narrowed and a smirk on his lips. She threw hers at him, and he just moved slightly, allowing it to fly over his shoulder. Not to be deterred, she gathered up more and dodged behind Ah-un, peering around his side to where Sesshomaru had been. He was gone… to where?

Jaken began squawking on the top of Ah-un, spinning around trying to keep track of where everyone is. He finally found his voice. “Rin! Stop this immediately! Lord Sesshomaru is not a child! He does not want to play with you! Riiinnnnn!”

Rin, whirled around, frantically looking for her target and she found herself snatched off the ground and dragged backward against an armored chest.

“You wish to play with me, little girl?” Her lord’s voice softly growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “Then we play.”

In a smooth motion he pushed her under a branch and shook it, the entire trees snow tumbling down on her head covering her from head to toe. Rin stood there in shock, completely enveloped in snow, and then quickly brushed it off, her eyes glaring at him. “That’s not fair!”

“How is it not fair, Rin?” He stood just out of reach. “We were having a snow fight were we not?”

“You used your speed and strength against me!” 

“Of course, I am a Daiyōkai. I used what is natural to myself.” His eyes were that color of sunlight that she had only seen once before, shining in his face.

“Oh!!! You!!!!” She gathered up the snow drifting down her shoulders and launched herself at him, intending to try to get so close that she couldn’t miss. He dodged to the side and with one hand rolled her into the snow so she was looking up at the sky her mouth open in surprise. Then he dropped a huge ball of snow right on her face, leaving her sputtering.

“Rin, you cannot win this game.” His face came into view as he stood above her, his eyes like twin suns and a curve on his lips. He offered her his hand, and she took it, waiting until he had relaxed his stance ready to pull her to her feet and, when he wasn’t expecting it, leveraged her body to pull him down into the snow with her. Surprisingly she was successful, Sesshomaru not expecting the maneuver at all and he came down landing on top of her, his armor knocking her breath out of her chest. She wasn’t expecting that, she thought as she gasped for breath.

“Rin, are you all right?” His weight was immediately lifted off her, as he rose on his arms, but he was still hovering over her, watching as she huffed and fought for breath, her face going red and tears leaking from her eyes. She couldn’t speak, so she just nodded to let him know she was fine. He sat back and pulled her up, sitting her between his legs. “Can you breath?”

She could see the concern in his eyes, the sunshine fading to amber. “Yes…” she managed to wheeze out, but her breathing soon steadied, the air coming back into her lungs. 

“I’m fine,” she finally could say, and she grinned at him. “Serves me right to try to take you on, but I managed to catch you off guard and pull you down. You just knocked the breath out of me.”

“Indeed,” he agreed, his eyes lightening, and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and she felt like they were in a little intimate circle of two. “This Sesshomaru finds his Rin a worthy opponent.” 

“For goodness sake, Rin!” Jaken’s shrill voice broke in, destroying the moment. “What are you thinking? What have you done?”

“Ah…” Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, her face reddening in embarrassment. What had she done? She had thrown snow at her lord and had been so disrespectful. It was a wonder he wasn’t mad at her. “I just…”

“Playing, Jaken.” Sesshomaru said, his voice firm. “We were playing.”

He stood up and pulled Rin up with him, ignoring the kappa demon’s look of shock. 

“Let’s go.”

***

They were close to the coast when Sesshomaru finally caught the scent he was looking for, the stale salty sea-weed scent of sea-serpent. It was faint, and although he followed it for a time, the weather turned. The temperature dropped, huge dark clouds rolled in and a harsh wind blew the scent away. Before too long heavy snow started to fall, blanketing everything in white and obscuring the visibility. He found a forested spot to provide some cover from the blizzard they had found themselves in and stopped. Once this storm was over he was sure to pick up that scent again.

Rin was freezing. Winters in Japan were usually temperate with light snow and the yōki silk she wore was more than enough to keep her comfortably warm, but this storm was unusually cold as it got dark. She curled up into a little ball wrapped in her fur-lined cloak and blanket on her mat, but couldn’t stop shivering and couldn’t fall asleep. She loved traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, but this was a bit too cold for her, and she thought longingly of Kaede’s hut with its cozy fire.

Sesshomaru was lost in thought, his eyes closed as he waited for the storm to pass. He could sense everyone in his pack as usual, always keeping them in the back of his mind as they rested, as their alpha should. Jaken was curled up beside the fire in a ball and snoring, Ah-un was to the side laying down, his body providing a buffer from the wind for Rin. But Rin… was not sleeping? He opened his eyes and noticed that she was completely cocooned, yet was still shaking from cold.

He frowned, humans were fragile to the weather. It must be too cold for the girl.

“Rin.” 

Sure enough her head popped out of her blanket, her hair messy and her eyes big. He noted the slightly blue tinge to her lips despite the dark.

“Are you too cold?” 

“I’m... sure… I’ll manage.” Her teeth were chattering and her words came out choppy.

“Hmph.” He sighed inwardly. He would have to do something about this. “Don’t be ridiculous. If you are too cold you must admit it.”

“Well… yes, I’m cold. But its only one night, I’m sure once this storm ends it will warm up.”

“Come here.” He beckoned her over, opening his left arm for her.

She looked at him in shock. “You want me to…” The words failed her.

“Yes, Rin. You will freeze otherwise.” What was the point of getting something to prolong a mortal life, if said mortal life froze to death first? He waited patiently. 

Finally, the girl got up, pulling her blanket with her and came to sit beside him where he indicated. He pulled her close to his side and wrapped his mokomoko-sama around her. She sighed and buried her nose in the fur absorbing the warmth, her little hands wrapping themselves in it.

“You are so warm Lord Sesshomaru.”

He growled slightly, a soft gentle growl. “Sesshomaru.”

“Sorry my lord.”

He growled again at the title, but felt strangely content with Rin tucked close beside him. He could feel the warmth of her body even with his armor on. Generally, he couldn’t stand anyone being this close him, touching him while he was at rest, but this felt… right. He thought about her with all the children from his Shiro.

“Rin, why did you decide not to get married and have children?”

“Likely for the same reason as you, my lord.”

Like him? He had no pressing want for an heir and no desire to mate with some demoness looking to expand their own power. He really couldn’t stand the lot of them. When he was younger they had their purposes, but over time he had grown to despise them. Ever since he had been a boy, female demons and the rare male ones had thrown themselves at him, wanting to have slept with the one true heir of the great Inu no Taishō, attracted to his beauty, power, and royal bloodlines. As usual for Yōkai there was _always_ an ulterior purpose, trying to jostle up in position or power, trying to gain rank and prestige, and of course for possession. 

He decidedly wasn’t a neophyte when it came to sexual intimacy, far from it. He had been trained on how to use his body in every way from a very young age, be it for combat or copulation, as was expected of the only son of two extremely powerful Inu-Daiyōkai. He knew very well how to give pleasure or take his own as he had been taught. Eventually, he became jaded and disliked being handled physically by others and his intimate interactions became notably one-sided to address his physical needs on the extremely rare occasions he felt he needed to, which was currently next to never.

He highly doubted that Rin’s reasons were the same as his own. Obviously there had been no acceptable suitors for Rin, his half-brother would have told him if there had been knowing that as the alpha of her pack his consent to court her would be necessary. He had never sensed any desire or attraction to an unknown male as well, as he would have through their bond. He did want to hear _why_ she had accepted no suitors from her own lips regardless.

“Did no human male court you?”

“Oh, well yes. And no.” She rolled so she faced him, her head on his shoulder making sure to avoid his armor and he found himself face to face with her. He breathed in her scent of wildflowers and sweet earth. She had a hint of subtle sweetness on her lips from her earlier tea. It was pleasant.

“I mean, most boys in the village were afraid of me. Or rather, afraid of you and Inuyasha. I was the weird Yōkai girl with the Daiyōkai guardian and the Hanyō bodyguard. Some rich and powerful men from further away came to offer for me, but they didn’t really desire _me_ , they wanted ties to _you_. They thought by marrying me, they would get power and riches through my Yōkai lord. I certainly was never dressed like a village girl so I suppose they expected your largesse toward me would extend to them. Inuyasha would thump them if they didn’t take my rejection gracefully. That got the message out.”

“So there were no suitable candidates then?”

“It’s more than that. I didn’t want to get married and settle down and have four children by the time I was twenty. It was such a brown dull thankless looking life. And life is a gift that shouldn’t be wasted isn’t it? I know that more than most.”

He couldn’t help but agree with that description of human life. How very astute of her to recognize it. 

“There was one boy, he kissed me by the stream one day. It was… unexpected and unpleasant. Inuyasha beat him up a bit and scared him away, and he didn’t approach me again.”

“As he should have,” he growled. How dare some mere human boy force a kiss on his Rin. Her one kiss was from some dull brown worthless human peasant. It was infuriating.

Without thought, unconsciously guided just by instinct he brought his lips to hers in a kiss. She gasped, her little mouth opening under his in surprise and he deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping into her sweet mouth tasting her. Hunger and possessiveness roared through him and he pulled her even closer, his hands tangling into her hair as he angled her head just right.

Hesitantly Rin began to respond, her lips softening under his, and her hand coming up to cup his face, her other clenched lower in his hair. He could scent the arousal rising in her and delighted in her taste. He clamped down on his own arousal suddenly. He was kissing his human… his Rin. _What_ was he doing?

He pulled back, and her eyes were half-closed and starry, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from his kiss. She looked… _perfect_. He, Sesshomaru, never regretted the path he took, regardless of the outcome. He suddenly knew which path he was taking with her, feeling his demonic core essence rumbling in agreement. He watched as her eyes blinked lazily as she came back to earth and then opened wide with shock.

“Sess..sshomaru?..” She looked right into his eyes, and he knew she could read them.

“Forget that human kiss. That was your first kiss.” He demanded, pure male possessiveness rising in him.

“But…” He could see the confusion in her eyes.

“This Sesshomaru intends to court you Rin. Do you object?”

“But I’m a human.” She finally got it out and she dropped her gaze.

“You are _my_ human.” He tucked a finger under her chin, forcing her eyes back up. “You are my _friend_ , and I find that I desire you to be _more_. I desire you as a _mate_.”

She was clearly speechless, she didn’t even realize that her one hand still had a bunch of his hair in a death grip, and her eyes were glazed, her mouth slightly open. _Mine_ , the word came growling up from deep inside himself, his demon core making itself clear. _She is mine. My mochi, mine_.

“Why?” Finally she gathered enough of her wits back together to ask. His Rin always had such a questioning mind. He would indulge that when they returned to the Shiro, educate her as she should have been already in diplomacy, politics, literature, history, and Inu-yōkai culture. She had always been exceptionally bright, he would ensure that her inquiring mind would not go to waste. As his mate and scribe, she would need to understand statecraft. He was sure she would pick up on it quickly, she always had and he would enjoy being her teacher. In _all_ ways.

“Times are changing. I will take what I want, regardless of the opinions of others.” He almost growled at the thought. “I wish you to be mine.”

“You wish this Rin to be your bride?” The whole idea was shocking to her, she had never allowed herself to even consider such a possibility. “I am human, I bring nothing to such a union. Shouldn’t you be looking to ally yourself with a powerful Yōkai bride or using such a marriage to unite with a strong clan for the sake of building your empire?”

“You bring yourself, that is enough for this Sesshomaru.” He buried his hand in her thick dark hair, feeling its silky weight in his hand and leaned forward to kiss her more gently this time, deliberately enticing her. He feathered small kisses along her jaw before returning to her lips and could feel how her heartbeat grew fast and erratic. He was careful not to overwhelm her, coaxing her lips to open once more under his, and sweeping his tongue back into her sweet mouth to take in her taste again, seducing her with just his lips.

He wanted her to agree, to become his mate, his one true partner. She made him not only contented deep inside but more powerful as well. Having her to protect increased his potential to unknown levels. He admitted to himself now that she was and always had been the key to his rise in power. He pulled back and looked down at her face, allowing her to see this truth in his eyes. “I need no others to build my domain, there are none who could provide what I want. I only want you, Rin. No others.”

Her eyes lit up looking like the sun was behind them, and she smiled that smile that did something to him inside that he never wanted to be without. Understanding flew through them as they gazed into each other’s eyes. He could feel her right deep in his yōki, just as he was sure at that moment she felt him. They were bound beyond anything else on this earth. They had been since the moment he had resurrected her as a child and held her small heartbeat in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nure-onna (wet woman) is a Japanese Yōkia with either a woman’s head and a snake body or a woman’s head and arms with a snake body. They are found on shores and rivers looking for humans to eat._


	15. The Hunt

Chapter 15 – The Hunt

Sesshomaru stood on a small cliff at the edge of the coast, his face in the air scenting for his prey. The salt air played a bit with his senses, but that made it all the more stimulating. The hunt was on, and there was nothing more satisfying to an Inu-Yōkai then a good hunt. He had been tracking the scent for days now, and he stood looking over the grey beach and stormy dark waters where the trace of his prey was left. The beach had small patches of white snow, and the foam on the waves was icy. 

Below him on the beach Rin was running with joy, Jaken chasing her with the staff waving. He could hear snippets of their conversation drift up. Rin voice was excited and happy and Jaken was chastising, but they both looked pleased with their playing to him.

“Master Jaken, it’s so beautiful” Rin exclaimed, and she laughed as she darted back from the waves, letting them chase her and following them back out.

“It’s so cold.” Jaken grumbled. “You’re such an odd human Rin.”

“I’ve never been to the sea before.” 

“Well, the sea is best to visit in the summer.” Jaken stated. “It’s not much fun in the winter.”

Sesshomaru considered that. He would bring Rin back in the summer, when she could take off her boots as she preferred and let the waves catch her.

“Oh, stop being such a stick in the mud, Jaken.” She danced around him, looking for shells. “This is perfect.”

Sesshomaru felt content in his decision, he couldn’t really stand any other beings than the two playing on the cold sweep of sand below him. He tolerated his three shugo, and endured everyone else, including his mother. The truth was that Rin made him feel soothed with her presence. He found her company was the _only_ one he truly savored. He wanted to bind his human to himself fully, desired her to be his entirely and intimately. She would be _forever_ his alone. He couldn’t control the possessiveness that consumed him, far worse now that he had declared his intentions. If he hadn’t known better he would have thought that he was ensorcelled.

Making her fully his would be full of peril, the same prejudice that he felt towards humanity would be rampant throughout the Yōkai and human world alike. He would be thought weak, but that would be a _critical_ mistake on the part of his enemies. He would enjoy any challenge to his claim of his Rin, he was more than capable of dominating any such confrontation. He was his father’s son, but he had learned from his sire’s mistakes, and if he were truly honest from his own from when she was in his care as a child, and would not repeat them. He would be _far_ more dangerous protecting what was his than _anything_ they could imagine. The thought made him feel deeply pleased deep inside, his core almost purring in contented agreement.

Rin turned to look up at him on the small cliff he was on and waved, a wide smile of joy on her lips, her big brown eyes bright with delight, her hair a dark wave in the wind. He felt his lips lift in a small smile back. What was this feeling he had inside himself that made him feel warm whenever she smiled at him? Was this what she called… love? If so had he always loved her? He had just known she was _his_ in the depth of his soul and never questioned it further.

He brushed those thoughts aside, he was a Daiyōkai, he didn’t feel love. Whatever it was it was something different, something even more powerful than a human emotion. When she had died the second time he had never felt such pain, such an overwhelming depth of pain that it had been debilitating. Had that been grief? He didn’t care to examine those feelings further, he intended to ensure he would _never_ have to feel that way again. He would simply _never_ lose her.

She now slept beside him nightly wrapped in his mokomoko-sama. He insisted it was because of the cold, but he knew it was because he wanted her slight form close to him, safe in his arms. He wanted to be surrounded by her essence, her soft scent of wildflowers and sweet earth wrapping itself around his own. He wanted to taste her lips, pull her breathe into his lungs and hold it there. He wanted to accustom her to his touch, slowly leading her into deeper intimacy, enticing her and seducing her one careful step at a time. He wanted so much more, but he was patient and had his honor. His Rin needed time to adjust to what her new status was to him. He would take this time before they returned back to the Shiro to ensure just that, to prepare her fully.

There it was. That scent again. His prey was close pulling him from his reflections. His eyes narrowed as he stared off into the distance his mind turning back to the hunt. It was there, so close. It was tantalizing and he felt the calmness that comes near the conclusion of a good chase. He stood there steadily, slowing his breathing and turning off everything other than his target. 

He found it. He knew exactly where it was. He set off in flight, his adrenaline spiking and his heart picking up in anticipation. He noticed in the back of his mind that Jaken and Rin were scrambling to collect Ah-un and try to follow, but he wasn’t concerned. They would keep pace as they had so many times before. Finally his goal was in sight.

He came to a stop outside a cave that was built into the edge of a far off rocky beach. This was it. He waited for the creature inside to come out, knowing that his yōki would alert the Nure-onna to his presence. He noted Ah-un landing on the periphery of the area, Rin and Jaken on his back. They knew to stay out of the combat zone, so he was unconcerned about them.

Sure enough, out of the cave slithered his prey. The demon had the tail of a snake and the upper body of a human, a beautiful female human. It had long green hair that was slick and wet, and bright red eyes that glowed with demonic energy, its upper body was bare, the hair providing the only cover to its naked breasts. In the hollow of its throat a blue-green gem glittered, its color swirling with demonic energy. The Amakuru.

“Ah, a visitor.” Her voice crawled across his skin. “The young Inu-Daiyōkai of the Western Lands. The infamous Sesshomaru.”

“Shimazu.” Sesshomaru said.

“Why is Lord Sesshomaru here on my beach?” Her reptilian gaze was fixed unblinkingly on his face, her tail coiled under her.

“You have something this Sesshomaru intends to acquire.”

“You have come to challenge me?” The sea-serpent Yōkai rose up, and laughed. “I have nothing for you.”

“The Amakuru.” 

“Hmmm, well I am disinclined to give it to you.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. This was confirmation that she had what he was seeking nestled in her throat. It existed and he would have it. He felt that spike that always happened just before combat and his eyes sharpened turning to gold ice.

“Well then, I shall just take it.” He flew at her, Bakusaiga suddenly in his hand. This was going to be too simple. It was a tad disappointing.

His target hissed and uncoiled herself to meet him half way, her fangs out and her claws full of poison, but she flew right past him and disappeared to his surprise. He had hit her with a small preliminary strike, but she was not engaging, but rather was flying up the small cliff towards… his followers. Rage flooded through him, Shimazu was aiming at his companions. It was a base and cowardly move. He was filled with anger as he turned to follow. The serpent demon was faster than he had anticipated and before his eyes he watched as she blinked, reappearing beside Ah-un and slashed at the girl on top of the dragon, she was attacking his Rin. His eyes bled to red with fury.

Rin was watching the battle commence from the safety of the back of Ah-un. She was confident in her lord, and that the fight wouldn’t reach outside of the area where they were battling. More than once she and Jaken had been the target of his opponents, but she didn’t think they were close enough for the combat to reach them where they had landed overlooking the rocky beach below. She was totally in shock when the demon appeared beside her out of the air and slashed at her. Instinctively she pulled out Tsukitohana and watched as the pink screen appeared, stopping the serpent demon’s poisonous claws from reaching her. 

Sesshomaru cursed, he couldn’t unload Bakusaiga with Rin in the blast zone. He flew at the serpent and pushed her away from his companions, his claws on his right hand glowing green with his Dokkasō as he drove it into her body. Shimazu writhed, her snake tail coming around and grabbing Rin off the back of Ah-un, and taking her flying through the air with her.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin screamed, dropping her dagger as the sea-serpent dragged her with her. They slammed into a tree, and Shesshomaru ran at them, Bakusaiga fully glowing and his eyes narrowed with fury. Shimazu didn’t wait for him, but blinked again this time reappearing in midair above, her coils tightening around Rin’s body.

“I now understand why you want the Amakuru, Lord Sesshomaru. What a sweet little mouse.” She cackled as she pulled Rin up to her chest, constricting and squeezing her. He could see Rin’s face tense with pain and could hear how her breath grew labored as she was compressed by the Nure-onna’s tight twisting tail.

Sesshomaru glared at the serpent demon, calculating the distance from the ground she was and the speed he could get to her with. He followed Shimazu up into the air as she rose further and further into the pale blue winter sky taking Rin with her. Crafty, with her hostage she had the advantage, and the higher she flew, the greater the fall for Rin. He decided to push her higher, his eyes never leaving hers, his entire being taunt and conscious of the girl coiled in her serpentine tail.

“To the skies then, dog?” Shimazu taunted. “It won’t make a difference.”

Rin felt as if she were suffocating, the tight slippery coils wound around her and compressing her body. She kept her eyes on Sesshomaru and could tell he was waiting for an opening, her being held captive was holding him back. It wasn’t the first time she had been held against him thusly, and she refused to be an impediment in this way. She still had her hands free but it was futile to ease the tight scaly tail squeezing her, she lacked the strength to push it from her body. One of her hands brushed her remaining dagger still sheathed and attached to her waist as she struggled in desperation trying to free herself.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” She called to him, and his eyes flashed to hers. She put her hand on her remaining dagger, feeling the leather hilt of Dokutotsume and gave him a slight nod. She watched as his eyes sharpened even further and could tell he knew what she was going to do.

Shimazu pulled her up and leaned forward, her forked tongue flicking out and licking up her cheek. “Delicious little creature.”

Rin shuddered at the slimy wet touch up her cheek, pulling away from the Nure-onna, and in a smooth motion pulled her dagger and slammed it into the scaled coil that was wound tightly around her waist. Shimazu writhed as Sesshomaru’s Dokkasō flowed into her tail and she flung Rin away from her in shock and pain.

Sesshomaru shot over to Rin, grabbing her up in his left arm before she could fall back to earth and pulled her tight against his armor. Rin was surprised, she had assumed he would use Bakusaiga when she created the opening leaving Ah-un to try to catch her, yet he had come for her first. Now she was just as much as a hindrance as she was as a captive. She curled her arms around his middle tightly and tucked her head into his shoulder to make herself as small as possible, his armor hard against her body.

“Well, now isn’t that interesting, Sesshomaru.” Shimazu taunted him. “But you are still at a disadvantage. How can you fight holding onto a human girl? You have but one hand free.”

“This Sesshomaru only needs one hand.” He shot back, his eyes narrowed. “This ends now.”

Shimazu stared at him, her eyes barely a slit and her grin evil. “Well then, take it and you’ll get what you deserve.”

“Bakusaiga!” Sesshomaru swung his sword at her, bored with the fight now, and the wave of bubbling green power of decomposition came flying out.

Shimazu opened her arms fully, facing him, a look of unholy joy on her face. She smiled as she disintegrated in front of his eyes, her laughter making him feel chilled inside for a brief moment. Before his eyes, she turned into what resembled a human, her green hair turning black before she melted into dust and blew away in the wind.

The blue-green gem fell from where she had been and landed in the sand below them. Sesshomaru brought them down to the ground beside it, putting Rin on her feet. He took a moment to inspect her for injury, brushing his hand over her hair and down her body. “You are fine Rin?”

“Yes, I am.” She suddenly grinned at him. “Did you see me stab her? She never expected that did she?”

“Indeed.” He was pleased with his girl, she kept her head and used the daggers he had gifted her appropriately to defend herself. 

“I’m sorry I got caught up in it.” Rin put a hand on his arm. “I thought we were far enough away.”

Her little face was raised to his, her eyes big and slightly worried. He intuitively pulled her to himself and kissed her quickly, surprising himself with his action, the adrenalin from the battle dissipating and having her on the ground safe leaving him relieved. He felt the lingering warmth from her lips on his when he lifted his head, and instinctively let his eyes inspect her, looking for any hidden injury as he ran his hands impersonally and efficiently over her body once again, making sure she was whole. He took her scent in, finding no blood or deep pain and the tension in him eased. “I allowed her close enough to take you.”

“She teleported, it was hardly avoidable.” Rin said, taking a small step back and allowing his scrutiny. She had often been inspected as such when she had been truly injured or taken from him as a child. It was something he did after the heat of battle had dissipated when they were alone in their small group once again. He would make several passes of inspections until he was satisfied that she was truly unharmed, sometimes circling her taking her in scent as she stood passively before him. It had always made her feel safe and cared for when she was small, it had been as comforting as being enveloped in a hug. For some reason it was only her that he examined, never Jaken or Ah-un, and she had always thought it was because she was a child. He was doing it now with her as an adult and she knew it was some sort of Inu-Yōkai instinct he was acting on.

“Just so.” He responded. Truly there was nothing neither of them could have done to have avoided that. He had anticipated that she would be targeted to get to him, but he hadn’t been able to prevent it. Obviously, more lessons on the use of her daggers were in order now. He had been training her incorrectly, he thought remembering how she leveraged herself to pull him down in their snow battle, a small human girl with no fighting skill caught him, a Daiyōkai, off guard. Her strength was the unexpected, that his enemies would suppose her to have no combat experience. He needed to train her to use that as an advantage, playing a weak and defenseless victim, buying time and waiting for the right moment to strike and retreat, preferably when he got there. He would like her to be able to use both daggers together, for just these situations. 

“This Sesshomaru will not allow anything to harm you Rin.” 

“I know. I was just a bit afraid, but not worried. You always come for me.” She leaned into him and hugged him, her small dark head on his chest and he put his arms around her and took in her scent, grounding himself, soothed by her closeness.

“Look, there is that gem you wanted.” Rin was looking down at their feet, and right between their boots a blue-green glint could be seen. She let him go and stepped back to see it more clearly.

There it was. The Amakuru. Immense satisfaction wound through Sesshomaru. It had been a fun little hunt, barely challenging but a welcome bit of a game. He picked up the gem, holding it in his hand. It had been too easy.


	16. Two Become One

Chapter 16 – Two Become One

It took a couple of weeks to travel back to Sesshomaru’s Shiro, and Rin was relieved to see it, longing for warm fires and a hot bath. She loved traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, but it there was something wonderful about having a place to come home to, and she was eager to return to it, to the garden she now loved and the Shiro palace with its large airy rooms full of light. Kaede’s home, while welcoming and comfortable had never been truly home to her. She noticed that Jaken’s step picked up the closer they got and Ah-un seemed eager as well to get into a nice warm place to rest.

She had gotten used to sleeping close to Sesshomaru and to him kissing her and touching her, and most surprisingly having quiet little intimate conversations deep into the night wrapped safely in his mokomoko-sama and strong arms. They spoke softly about so many things now, Sesshomaru bringing up varied subjects and she would ask endless questions between breathless kisses. He claimed to be tutoring her, and said he would teach her even more once they arrived home. That wonderful word again. Home.

She was a bit nervous about how it would change now that they were back at the Shiro. Would he distance himself from her, remembering that she was just a human once he was back in his castle surrounded by his own kind? Would he still want to touch her or kiss her? She had never allowed herself to feel romantic love towards her lord, burying any such feelings deep within her heart, never wanting to burden him with unwanted emotions of hers on his part, and not wanting to deal with unrequited love on her own. 

But he had been clear, he was courting her and he intended to make her his mate. She allowed that little bird of a feeling out of its cage and it had grown into something she never prepared for in all her imaginings. She was as worried about going forwards as equally as going backwards when real life came crashing back. When he had time to think about it further and change his mind. The little bird was freed from its cage, there would be no putting it back. She had always _loved_ him, but now she had fallen _in love_ with him, and there was a definite difference.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her, feeling her apprehension as they arrived at the gates. He knew she was worried, he could feel her emotions dancing on the very edges of his own, just as he had since she was a child and he raised her from death. It was their bond, how he had always known when she was frightened or injured or in danger. How he had known when her life was threatened and how he heard when she called for him. As time passed it had just gotten stronger.

“Rin.” 

“Yes, Sesshomaru.” Her big guileless eyes turned to him, the shadow of worry in their depths.

“You are my choice. It will not change.” 

She nodded and ducked her head, her bangs covering her eyes, but he could feel her uncertainty fade. He intended to make her his quickly, he had the perfect mating gift after all which was as he intended. Once he took her as his mate there would no longer be any ambiguity about what she was to him to not only herself, but to anyone who looked upon her.

Jaken looked between the two of them. He wasn’t stupid, he knew their relationship had shifted and that Rin was now sleeping in their lords arms. He could always tell what Sesshomaru was feeling, it was a strange thing they had between them. He rather thought it was because of the Staff of Two Heads. He, of all creatures, knew just how _possessive_ Sesshomaru had _always_ been over their human girl.

They came into the lower courtyard, Sesshomaru coming to the side of Ah-un and lifting Rin off of the saddle, letting her slide down close to his body making her feel heated, keeping her in his hands a fraction longer then needed. As soon as her feet hit the ground and she was steady he stepped back letting her go, and she unconsciously leaned slightly forward towards him, feeling the loss of his closeness. His lips lifted in an almost invisible smile, a _knowing_ smile, and he slid a finger along her jaw lifting her chin slightly and brushed his thumb over her lower lip, his golden eyes looking almost molten before he turned to head up to the palace, calling to Takiyo and Daitan, asking them about his plans for expansion and wanting to look at maps.

Arakan was waiting for her and, after taking a deep breath to still the tingling she felt inside herself from that small touch on her face and that look in Sesshomaru's eyes, she turned and smiled at him. “Hello Master Arakan.” 

She tried to keep her voice from having that breathy note in it, and hoped that a flush wasn’t visible across her cheeks. What was that very public touch about? And that look in his eyes? It was almost as if he were playing with her, making her stomach feel fluttery and he knew… he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Did he look like that at night while he was touching and kissing her, when she couldn’t see him clearly in the darkness? She was losing her ability to read him apparently.

“Welcome home Lady Rin.” He smiled back. He had grown to quite like the young girl. She was open and sunny and fearless all at once. 

“I’m not really a lady you know.” She composed herself, folding her hands together in front of her to hide the slight trembling she was feeling. Her eyes flew to Arakan’s face, could he tell how she was flustered? He was an Inu- Yōkai after all. What if he could… sense her reactions to Sesshomaru?.. He was just looking at her as he always did and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“The children have named you thusly, and the lord has not objected.” He grinned at her before turning to lead her to the palace. “In this Shiro it is what you are.”

She frowned slightly, she wasn’t a lady, but then Sesshomaru had said he was courting her to make her his mate. Was a mate like a wife? Or was it more like a courtesan? She knew he’d be highly insulted if she thought of it as a whore. It was obviously something… much more meaningful to the Inu-Yōkai, but she also knew great lords often had multiple wives and courtesans unlike common people, and Sesshomaru was a great lord among his kind. Was she mistaken by his meaning, where she thought bride was he just thinking lover? She wondered why she hadn’t already asked, realizing that she had avoided such questions because she was afraid of the answers. 

If she were to be honest with herself, she had avoided asking any of the hard things, like her aging and about… Hanyō. She had been desperately wanting to stay in the dream and not think about reality. She should have asked these things while she had the chance cuddled up to him in the privacy away from the Shiro. They would have to have this conversation now, before whatever was happening between them went any further, she decided.

“I think you may need some personal servants.” Arakan’s voice broke into her thoughts as they walked beside one another.

“Whatever for?” She stuck her chin in the air. “This Rin has always looked after herself.”

“We’ll see. Changes are happening around here.” He could smell Sesshomaru all over her, more than usual. He had no doubt that something deep had evolved between them and he was not surprised, especially after observing that little interplay between them when they had arrived back in the courtyard. “How was your journey?”

“I have finally seen the sea, Master Arakan. It was so beautiful, the sky went on forever over it. The waves chase the shore and there are so many treasures washed up in their wake.” She started chattering to him as he escorted her up to her rooms. “I’m tired and a bit cold though, I’m looking forward to a hot bath.”

“Traveling is hard.”

“Not really, I enjoy it.” She skipped a bit, her anxiety fading leaving her feeling happy as she remembered their journey. “I loved it as a child, I never want to not travel. There is so much to see and learn, so much to explore and discover. There are still so many adventures to have. I’m going to live a short life compared to an Yōkai, but a very full one following my Daiyōkai lord for as long as I can.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Interesting, unlike any other human I have ever been exposed to.”

“Hmm well right now I want a bath, food and bed in that order. All very human needs. Are you looking forward to the tale of the Naraku battle? I do have this new adventure to tell, but it was barely a battle to be honest. Not at all as exciting as most such exchanges that I’ve witnessed, although I did get caught up in the fight and had to use my daggers.” She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling.

Arakan laughed. She was such a delightful girl. “Everyone is looking forward to the Naraku battle, and I’m sure that this was a very exciting adventure as well and look forward to hearing about it.”

“Well give me a couple of days.” She said, and she turned and gave him a little bow when they got to her room. “Later, Master Arakan.” She slid her shoji shut eager to get to the baths.

***

The next day Rin didn’t see Sesshomaru at all, which was odd. She usually was kept in his company. She didn’t mind however, opening the screens to the outside, letting in the fresh early spring air. She looked forward to the little buds forming and the Sakura trees blossoming, but it was still early in the season, winter was still clinging to the shadows of the trees and hills. Still, there was that little bit of spring sun that she wanted to soak in right now, even though the ground was still patchy with melting snow.

He had dropped a letter off that his mother had sent him when they had arrived at the Shiro the previous day, and told her to answer no to all her demands in no uncertain terms. Sesshomaru’s mother wanted him to journey to her demon court for some apparently important event. It was the first time she was asked to write for him, so she took her time making sure that the letter was polite, yet at the same time clear that her demands of Sesshomaru were by no means going to be complied with. 

Once she was satisfied, she took the time to set out some of the delicate pink shells she had found on the beach to draw them. It was dark when she realized how long she had been sketching, and she slid the shoji shut to the outside, lighting the little lanterns in her room. She found a tray with her dinner left in the hall outside her door. She pulled it in and ate her cold food before changing into a light nemaki for bed, its filmy white silk cool and comfortable. She was just about to lay down, when her lord appeared before her.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” She exclaimed, surprised and adding on the forbidden honorific. What was he doing in her room?

“Rin.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Did you think that this Sesshomaru intended you to sleep alone?” His eyes were amused, and he cocked one eyebrow up slightly.

“Well, yes actually.” She stammered, a blush rising on her cheeks. She felt undressed and quickly slipped on the simple pale pink nagajuban she had left draped over the kimono stand when she dressed for bed, leaving it open, not bothering to tie it with an obi.

“Did you finish my letter to my mother?”

“Yes, here it is.” Rin offered him the letter. “Are you sure you shouldn’t write it yourself though. I mean it is your mother.”

“Absolutely not.” He sneered slightly at the thought. He took the time to read it. It was perfect, written in flowing graceful characters. Somehow Rin managed to capture every intonation of his own voice. It was polite yet condescending, refined, arrogant and autocratic all at the same time. It left no room to argue. She knew him too well, he thought with satisfaction. “It is adequate. I’ll dispatch it in the morning.”

“I’m glad you like it, Sesshomaru.” She beamed at him, seeing the praise in his eyes, her smile lighting up her face.

“Come Rin, I have something for you.” He turned to leave her room, leaving her following him feeling puzzled. She noted he was wearing a plain black nemaki himself, was he ready for bed as well? She had never seen him so… undressed. The black made his paleness almost glow in the darkness, the little andon lanterns providing soft light. He led her to his room and turned, causing her to almost walk into him. He reached out to steady her.

“Kneel here,” he demanded, turning her and placing her before his huge mirror. He knelt behind her, his hands still on her shoulders, looming large behind her tiny form, his knees casing her in on either side of her hips. He was so very close it made her feel nervous although she shouldn’t feel that way, she thought. After all she’d been sleeping in his arms for weeks now. “What do you see?”

“You and me.” It felt so intimate suddenly, the air charged with some kind of tension. The lanterns in his room illuminated them in a soft gold light that deepened the shadows in the edges of the room, and played over their figures in the mirror. What was he getting at?

“Yes, as it should be. This is how it will be forever.”

“What do you mean? Has this something to do with your courting of me.”

A small smile actually slipped over his lips, their eyes holding in the mirror. His were molten gold, making her feel hot inside. “Perhaps.”

“All right, stop with the vague answers. What exactly is a mate? Is it a courtesan or something?”

“Only you would ask me so bluntly.”

“Who else should I ask?” She lifted her chin, unconsciously copying his mannerisms to his amusement.

“Nobody, only I shall answer such questions.” He ran a claw up the side of her neck and along her jaw, making her shiver. “It’s not a courtesan. I would never disgrace my Rin in such a way. It is… like a wife to humans, but more.”

“But…” Her eyes darkened with confusion. “I _am_ a human.”

“Correction. You are _my_ human.” His voice practically purred.

“What about other wives? Won’t they be insulted with you having a human wife as well?” Her voice had the slightest of trembles in it. “I know great lords don’t just have one wife.”

“This one will.” He could see her nervousness in her eyes where they met his in the mirror. He lowered his voice into a soothing tone, wanting to relax her… to seduce her. “I thought I made myself clear. This one will only have his Rin.”

“I’m going to get old and die, you’ll be exactly as you are right now.” She gasped at another soft touch, this time up her ribs and sides of her breasts making her nipples pucker. “What about Hanyō, you don’t like half-demons.”

“I have no intentions of watching you grow old and die.” He brushed her hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck and his face dropped low, taking in her scent almost touching the tender area where her shoulder and neck joined. Rin could feel her skin shiver in anticipation, just the feeling of his hot breath making her tingle. She was mesmerized at how they looked in the mirror, she was all wide eyes, and he was almost buried in her neck breathing her in, but not touching her. Their eyes held in the mirror and his were glowing ever so slightly. 

“As for Hanyō, I care not,” he whispered, his voice slightly husky. She’d never heard that tone before.

Confusion warred with the feelings he was arousing in her. She could feel his hands grazing her through her clothing, gentle almost reverent touches as she watched in the mirror. Then he brought one large hand around and rested it on her sternum, his fingers spanning her chest below her neck. It looked so… erotic in the mirror and she drew in a deep breath.

“How does this work? This mating? Is there a ceremony?” Rin had to ask, she could feel her pulse race and felt off kilter.

“Hmm, just one between us. You will see.”

“So I just have to say yes?” 

“At the right time you will accept my yōki within yourself which will seal the mating bond. If you were Yōkai we would exchange yōki, but I will provide all that we need.”

“That is so simple.” She forced herself to relax, her choice was obvious. That he would want her, Rin, was breathtaking, but he did. She could feel it in his touch and see it in his eyes. It resonated through their bond. She knew he could feel her acceptance as well, and she allowed all her doubts to fly away.

“This is for you, my Rin.” In his claws the blue-green gem that he had defeated the snake-demon for appeared, and he held it hovering over the dip in her throat. “I promise you… forever.” 

With that he placed it the notch between her clavicles and the gem glowed and fused, burying itself into her skin. Rin was shocked, she never wanted this. Where was her choice in this? What had he done? He didn’t give her time to speak, pulling her chin around and into a deep kiss, far deeper than any he had given before and she could feel his hands slipping her nagajuban off her shoulders and pulling the ties holding her nemaki closed apart. She felt adrift, overwhelmed by sensation as he pulled her to his giant futon as he slipped her clothing from her. She wasn’t sure if it was his touching her or the effects of the gem, but she felt like she was in a haze.

“Accept me, Rin.” He was hovering over her sometime later, her entire body under his and his gold eyes bright and rimmed in red. He had been whispering words she didn’t understand, soft growling demonic sounds that sounded almost like a poem. She had lost track of time, knowing he had touched and kissed and tasted her _everywhere_. Her body felt as if it were not her own, but she also felt euphoric. _I already have_. Her thoughts fluttered along his, the bond between them tightening.

“Do not fight it, accept my yōki.” His voice was rough and filled with command.

She just looked at him with her trusting brown eyes and nodded and he came into her, his eyes red and his markings jagged, his power surging within her leaving rapturous fire behind. 

Anything for Lord Sesshomaru.

***

Rin woke alone the next morning, tangled in Sesshomaru’s sheets, her head throbbing. She blushed deeply remembering all the things he had done to her the night before. How he had made her feel. She placed a hand in the juncture of her thighs, feeling the soreness there. What had happened? So much of it was fuzzy in her head, as if she hadn’t really been there and was in some sort of trance watching from behind her own eyes, snippets of it missing altogether. She rubbed her temples trying to recall it all and trying to relieve the pain. He had married her? Inu-Yōkai style? What were the demonic words he had whispered to her?

Suddenly her hands flew to the gem imbedded in her throat. It was wrong, something was wrong with it. She gathered a sheet around her and hurried to the mirror. There it was glowing in the dip of her neck, totally fused with her. She pulled at it, to see if she could dislodge it. No, it was as if it were part of her now. Dread came over her. There was something wrong with it.

Sesshomaru wouldn’t do anything to harm her would he? Not intentionally, but he had done this without even asking her. She sat in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She wasn’t sure what to do now. Suddenly she saw her eyes flash red. The very red that Sesshomaru’s would flash when he was angry. She gasped, falling back. Something was very wrong indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Marriages in Japan during the Sengoku period were not huge formal affairs. The way marriages were conducted was shifting from the very informal marriages from the Heian period to more patriarchal practices during the Medieval period, which reduced women’s powers such as property ownership and divorce rights. In the Heian period marriage was recognized after a couple spent three nights together with feasts held by the woman’s parents after the marriage took place and paternity was recognized with a formal presentation of a gift. The great lords would have several wives and concubines, the Tale of Genji outlines the ease with which such marriages and couplings were made during the period. I chose to make the validation for Yōkai marriage in keeping with the Heian period due to the age of their race, abet with differences such having the binding between the two of them privately, no public ceremony, and using yōki to cement the bond. The more formal marriage ceremonies we recognize today actually began in the Edo period (1615-1868)._


	17. Possession

Chapter 17 – Possession

Rin looked in the mirror again, waiting… frozen… Had it just been a figment of her imagination? No there it was again, her eyes flashing demon red before settling back to their normal brown. She knelt in front of the mirror, her head in her hands. Her world was spinning and she felt faint. What was wrong with her? It had to do with this gem. She looked back at her reflection and watched in horror as her eyes flashed red, this time staying, and a cruel grin grew across her face. It was as if she were watching someone else control her features.

“Hello little mouse.” She sneered at herself. What was going on? She never looked like that, she never even spoke like that. “I’ll be sure to thank your master for this fine new vessel.”

Rin shook her head, what was happening. Her eyes were still red in the mirror. 

“Don’t you understand? I am the demon in the gem. You have accepted me, so now you’re mine little mouse.” Her lips were twisted in some resemblance of a smile. 

No, Rin thought. No, no, no, no, no!

“No!” came screaming out of her mouth, but it was stifled and came out as a strangled whisper as if she herself fought her own words. She threw her hand over her mouth and looked at herself again. Her eyes were her own. Quickly, quickly, she drew her nails over the gem trying to scratch it out, leaving deep bloody gashes. It wouldn’t dislodge. She gouged deeper, panic making her rip at her own skin to dislodge the gem to no avail. Her eyes flashed again, and she pushed whatever it was inside her back down, throwing all the force she could muster inside into it.

She knelt there, panting looking at her own naked reflection. Blood was now dripping down her front and the gem was whirling and pulsing with demonic energy. Her head was pounding, the ache in her temples intensifying. She could feel something within her, something from within the gem and it was cruelly laughing, it meant to reduce her Rin to nothingness. This was nothing like the times she had been taken to use against Sesshomaru, it was nothing like the times she’d been attacked. This was terrifyingly inside her. He had betrayed her by putting this gem in her neck, and that is what was the most terrifying. That he would simply do such a thing to her without her consent.

There was only one thing to do. She threw on her nemaki, not bothering to even tie it properly and jumped to her feet and ran as fast as she could to Sesshomaru’s study. He surely would be there. He put this gem on her, he could take it out. He _would_ take it out. She burst into his sanctum, not bothering to announce her presence as she should, and was caught up in annoyed gold eyes. Panic overtook her as she realized he was not alone, he had Takiyo, Arakan and Daitan with him.

“Sesshomaru.” She collapsed on the floor at the door, her head down and her hair covering her face. She was so angry at him, so frightened of what was happening to her, yet at the same time so relieved to find him there, to be with him. Still trusting him despite his betrayal of her.

“Rin,” he said coldly, a growl in his voice at her graceless intrusion and total lack of dignity. He paused, taking in the thin night nemaki that had been hastily fastened in the front, and he could smell fresh blood... He could feel panic from her and her stench was of fear. This is not what he expected from his new mate the morning after he took her as such. The three Inu-Yōkai with him had come to their feet, their faces impassive, but he knew they could smell everything he could, including himself all over and inside her.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, deep scratches on her neck dripping blood and staining the pristine white silk of her nightdress. “What have you done to me?”

“You are inappropriately attired.” His own pride battled back the concern that was now beating like a drum inside him, their bond strumming taunt, like a pulled bow string. She represented him now, she was not behaving correctly. She was completely _undressed_ in front of other males and her current conduct was _unacceptable_ , making his ire rise. _What did he do_? He didn’t know how to answer that question. Surely what they had done had been pleasurable, she was his mate now. 

“What have you done to me?!” She screamed at him, her brows down and her teeth barred. “What have you done to me?!!”

Shock went through him. The only time she had ever screamed at him or tried to defy him was when he had left her as a child. He could feel the red mist that came over his eyes when he was enraged start to edge in and he held her in a glare of complete contempt. The girl met his glare with one of her own, her big brown eyes filled with desperation and fear. Fear? His Rin had never feared him in the entirety of her existence. He breathed deeply to calm himself and a foul scent came to him. Something foul within Rin was present under the fear and the panic. 

He completely forgot the audience they had and he went to kneel before her, holding her by her two arms and inspecting her, his sharp eyes scanning her face and body. She had tried to claw the gem out, he could see that now, the deep gashes from her blunt nails still oozing blood. He pushed some of his yōki into her to calm her, just as he had when she was a child in the clutches of one her many nightmares. Suddenly her eyes flashed red and he narrowed his gaze. They returned to brown. Brown eyes full of dread, and she started to tear up.

“You did something with this gem.” Her voice was strained, her pulse ragged with fear. “What did you do?”

“I gave you forever.” He said, his voice expressionless and cool.

“No, you gave me away.” She collapsed into a limp heap in his arms, and Sesshomaru felt that feeling… that feeling he had never wanted to feel again. Helplessness, despair, pain… he pushed it down. She wasn’t dead, she was right here in front of him. He could hear her in his mind, as he always had when she needed him. _Lord Sesshomaru!_

“My lord,” Arakan ventured quietly from behind him, and Sesshomaru could smell his concern and glanced over his shoulder his eyes narrowed in displeasure at the unwelcome intrusion. “Perhaps Lady Rin needs rest. She seems overwrought.”

Overwrought? Sesshomaru thought, laughing bitterly in his mind. That was rather a mild depiction of what she was. She was terrified and something was extremely wrong. Something with that gem, the Amakuru. Had he been too hasty in giving it to her as a bride gift? Had his father’s notes been incomplete? Why hadn’t he taken it to Bokusenō, the wise old tree hermit, to have him check it first? He knew why, he had been too eager to take Rin into his bed. Once he had had a taste of her, he wanted all of her with a hunger he was unable to control, but he also wanted to ensure her longevity at the same time. He stood taking her small limp body with him and walked out with her. “Send me Jaken.”

He lay her down on his futon, holding her arms to her sides and took in her scent. It was all wrong. It was not her scent of wildflowers and sweet earth, it was like dead seaweed and dank stale dirt. The gem at her throat pulsed, and he felt repulsed suddenly by it. Her eyes came open, but they were blood red, demon red and a sneer twisted her mouth. 

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru.” She cackled at him, and he knew it wasn’t Rin behind her eyes. “It’s a fine vessel, much better than my last.”

“Who are you?”

“Don’t you remember? I mean it was just a few short weeks ago when you slayed my host. I told you then you’d get what you deserved.”

He growled, his own eyes flashing to red.

“It’s quite the quandary for you isn’t it? You can’t kill me, or you’ll kill your little human mouse.” She laughed harshly sitting up, pushing his hands away from her body. “What a lovely mating gift you gave her. Oh the fun this is going to be.”

“Remove yourself from Rin.”

“No.” 

“I will remove you then.” He reached out with a claw, and she knocked his hand aside. 

“Think about it, Lord Sesshomaru. You dig this gem out, your little mate’s lifeblood will drain away with it.”

He was totally beside himself, his inner demonic core battling to break out of his skin, and he grabbed her by her arm again, his other hand poised to deliver a deathblow. Deep growls were echoing up from inside him as he fought to constrain himself, refusing to allow his demonic essence out, his legendary control all but lost and tattered. Suddenly she blinked and Rin’s terrified eyes were on his. 

“Why? I think I’ve pushed her down, but I don’t know for how long. Why did you do this?”

“I didn’t want you to die again.” He breathed, centering himself and letting his energy dissipate. 

“Why didn’t I have a choice?” Her voice was thin and strained. “Why didn’t you ask me?”

“I didn’t–“ He dropped his words as her eyes changed again, its red color revealing the demon within. 

“It’s funny isn’t it?” The demon smirked at him. “She’s but a possession for both of us.”

He growled. “Rin is not a possession.”

“Really? She feels like one. A pretty little bauble to play with. You didn’t even give her a choice about me. I can feel your bond, it’s quite… interesting. It’s very old and cobbled together… It’s grown over years and years. How strange for such a fledgling human. Don’t worry young demon lord, I intend to relieve you of it. It’s quite annoying, it’s what is allowing her to fight me.”

For the first time in his long life, Sesshomaru felt at a loss. He had placed a demon in his girl and had no idea how to get it out. If he killed it, he killed Rin. He closed his eyes briefly. He had been too confident in his own strength, so assured in what he was doing that he hurt the only thing that mattered to him. Waves of rage battled within him, he was barely holding himself together.

Jaken knocked at the door, and entered without a word from his master. He looked at him holding Rin down on his bed, took in the lack of clothing, the blood. What was going on here? He had never imagined Lord Sesshomaru would _hurt_ Rin.

“Lord Sesshomaru?”He worriedly looked at Rin, his amphibian eyes blinking. Rin started to cackle, making Jaken jump. Since when had Rin ever sounded like that? What was wrong with her? Her eyes were a demon red and her neck was covered with blood that stained the front of her thin white nemaki.

“Such an angry terrified little mouse she is right now. I have to admit she’s stronger than I anticipated. No matter, they always succumb in the end.” The thing that was in Rin’s body ran a finger down Sesshomaru’s face making him flinch. It felt so _wrong_. It was not Rin’s touch. Why had he not noticed this demon in her last night? Why had he not sensed her within his Rin? He knew why, he had been to busy concentrating on the _mating_ and had neglected to keep his focus on his _mate_. “Shall I let her out and let you have her for a bit again? We can repeat last night, I did so enjoy it.”

“What is wrong with you Rin!” Jaken screeched. “What is wrong with Rin!”

“Call me Shimazu. Rin is no more, she’s merely a vessel now.” She stood up, pulling out of Sesshomaru’s grasp and stretched, before turning to him and leering. “Don’t worry, I’ll be more than happy to play mate with you.”

Shesshomaru snapped, beyond words and began snarling, his eyes a bright red, his facial markings jagged and his fangs elongating. Waves of yōki started radiated from him as he fought himself from transforming to rampage in his natural form, wanting to snap and rend this demon apart, this demon who possessed his Rin’s body.

Just as suddenly with a blink of her eyes, Rin was back. She grabbed his kimono in two fists, pulling him to her. 

“My lord!” she called him back from the edge, her voice sharp and desperate. “Sesshomaru!” 

Sesshomaru growled looking down at her, his own hands gripping her arms harshly and his blood red eyes meeting her frightened brown ones. 

“Lord Sesshomaru!” That lilting voice that had always soothed was full of panic, penetrating his rage and he fought once again to bring himself under control. 

He blinked, his eyes fading to an icy gold, his face dropping into his impassive mask, yet behind the ice his eyes were still full of rage and his brows still drew down giving away his own internal battle. “Rin.”

“I can’t keep her down.” He could see her eyes flashing between red and brown, some internal battle taking place inside her. “Kagome…” The red won. _Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!_

“I understand my Rin.” He knew what Rin was trying to tell him. He knew what to do now. It enabled him to outwardly calm himself, although inside he was in a turmoil of fury bordering on madness, her desperate calling for him beating against his mind.

“How sweet, _your_ Rin.” The demon possessing her sneered. “And you say she’s _not_ a possession.”

“We are leaving.” Sesshomaru stood up, and picked Rin up holding her tightly in his arms as she struggled against him. 

“Let me go, you mangy dog.” The demon inside Rin screamed, fighting against him to no avail. “What are you doing? You’ll kill her if you do anything!”

“What? Where are we going my lord?” Jaken squawked, following on his heels. 

Sesshomaru ignored the question, sliding open the doors to the garden and launching himself into the air. Jaken had barely enough time to grab ahold of his mokomoko-sama before he turned into a ball of light to shoot off into the sky.


	18. Miscalculations and Mates

Chapter 18 – Miscalculations and Mates

“Get Inuyasha’s miko.” Sesshomaru ordered Jaken as they approached the village where Rin had been raised. He then shook off Jaken at the old Sakura tree where he had always met Rin. He watched the imp go tumbling to the ground, keeping the woman in his arms firmly restrained. This was too close to the village. He had no desire for any more of an audience than they had already had.

He dropped down in a small clearing far enough away from the human village for privacy and close enough that he knew his brother would be able to find him by scent. By now his captive was screaming curses at him, words he was sure that Rin herself did not know. He settled down, his back against a tree and Rin’s body in front of him encased in his arms and closed his eyes trying to ignore her struggling.

“Let me go you dog, you filthy dog!” The demon inside Rin screamed as she fought against his hold, kicking her legs. “You can’t hurt me, you dick wit. Let me go!”

Soon enough he caught scent of his brother and could pick up on him bounding though the forest. Just a little longer and he hoped that Rin had been right. The demon possessing Rin in his arms was oblivious, in a complete and total rant. He would enjoy killing this demon once it was out of his Rin’s body. 

Then in a flash of red, Inuyasha appeared, his miko on his back.

“What the fuck have you done this time Sesshomaru?” his brother snarled at him in greeting, and he watched as Inuyasha took a deep scent. “You’ve had Rin back less than a year. What the fuck?”

Kagome slipped off his back, and stepped to the side to look at them. Sesshomaru was dressed in his usual white, but not his normal kimono making it obvious that he had come in a hurry. His clothing was rich with purple leaves running over the shoulders and down the sleeves and he was lacking his regular heavy armor, however his two swords were tied to his deep purple and red sash. Her attention was on Rin however, the girl was in a sleeping nemaki which was sloppily tied and had blood dripping from her neck and staining its pristine white silk. Her eyes were demon red and her lips were twisted into a snarl. She was struggling to break free of Sesshomaru who was holding her tight to his chest, his arms caging her in.

“Rin-chan?” She questioned softly, looking at her. “What has happened to Rin-chan?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Rin’s voice was harsh, not at all like her normal lilting voice.

Inuyasha grunted, his arms crossed over his chest, his golden eyes full of derision as he stared at his brother. Sesshomaru wished for a moment that he had taken the time to clean Rin up, get the scent of their mating off her body and dress her in a clean kimono. He just raised his chin slightly and glared at his brother, daring him to judge him although he knew that was exactly what Inuyasha was doing.

“Rin has been… possessed.” He stated, not allowing any hint of his own internal seething disquiet out.

“No shit, you think?” Inuyasha sneered at him. “I thought you were going to protect her.”

“It was a miscalculation on my part.” Sesshomaru admitted.

“The gem.” Kagome’s sharp eyes had picked it up. “I feel demonic energy from the gem in her neck. How did Rin-chan get that gem?”

“Her doggy mate gave her to me.” The demon within Rin cackled. “Or rather the gem to her… what a wonderful bride gift don’t you think?”

“You fucking gave a demonic gem to Rin?” Inuyasha was bristling. “Why the fuck don’t you take it out?”

“He can’t.” Kagome said, and she approached slowly, her hand outreached towards Rin. “It’s totally infused in her, he’ll kill her if he tries. It’s changing her as well, it’s turning her into something… not human.”

“I don’t get it Sesshomaru. I thought Rin was important to you. Why did you put that thing on her? And your mate? What the fuck? You hate humans and Hanyō.”

“I didn’t want her to die.” Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes glittering gold and edged with red. “I didn’t want to experience that _again_.”

“You’re such a selfish prick.” Inuyasha snarled back. “You turned Rin into a demon so _you_ wouldn’t have to deal with her dying. What about her? You think this is what she wants?”

“This Sesshomaru–“ 

“Stuff it with the this Sesshomaru crap. What do you need us to do?” Inuyasha cut him off, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down at him.

“I can try purifying it.” Kagome said, and she reached out towards Rin’s neck. The demon possessing Rin tried to bite her, snapping her teeth viscously and kicking out with her feet. “Inuyasha, help Sesshomaru hold her so I can touch the gem.”

Inuyasha sprang to Sesshomaru’s side and sat on Rin’s legs, holding her head still in his hands. Sesshomaru growled at him, his eyes flashing red.

“Chill out, big brother. I gotta put my hands on her to hold her still.” Inuyasha said, feeling a strange sort of empathy for his asshole of a brother. If it were his Kagome he’d be just the same, ready to attack anything that came near her, and infuriated by someone else touching her. Especially since it was such a new mating… less than a day by her scent.

Kagome reached out and touched the gem, gasping. Her eyes rolled up into her head as the pure spiritual power she was pushing into the gem was pushed back at her. “It’s too strong. The gem holds the entire demon in it. I have to try something different.”

She stepped back, thinking. The gem swirled with blue-green energy and it reminded her of the Shikon Jewel, but different. There was something definitely different in it. If she shattered the gem… That was it.

“You boys make sure to hold her completely still.” Kagome strode purposefully away from them to the distance she wanted. “If she moves, I may kill her. Or hit one of you. Both of you must not try to stop this. Inuyasha shift to the side please.”

She pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. “My purification works best when concentrated through my arrows.” 

“Please work.” She whispered to herself and drew back the bow string and let the arrow fly, aiming for the pulsing blue-green gem in Rin’s neck. The arrow took on the blue-white light of spiritual power as it flew from her bow. It hit the center of Rin’s neck and a blue light surrounded her, shattering the Amakuru. 

Rin went limp in Sesshomaru’s arms, and Inuyasha jumped back from her, letting her go. His brother was on a razors edge, and he didn’t want to push him over. 

“Did it work?” Kagome ran over, stopped just short by Inuyasha.

“Rin.” Sesshomaru had shifted her in his arms, so she was lying across his lap, her head cushioned on his mokomoko-sama. He cupped her face. “Rin, wake up.”

Rin stirred, her brow wrinkling slightly and her eyes blinked opened. Sesshomaru found himself looking into Rin’s big brown eyes. Rin’s eyes. Relief swept through him, as her hand came up to cover his. It reminded him of the time his mother had brought her back to life.

“Sesshomaru.”

“You are fine now Rin.” His words echoing those very same ones he had said so long ago.

Her brows drew together suddenly, her lips twisting down in a frown and she reached out and slapped him hard across his face, pushing out of his arms. He glared back at her, affronted that she dared to strike him.

“That was for putting that gem on me without asking.” He watched as her eyes welled up with tears, and she dropped her eyes from his, a small sob escaping her lips. “I was stuck inside my own body, unable to talk or control myself. Watching what she was doing.”

Rin wiped furiously at her eyes, still so angry with him. She glared up at him. “You betrayed me.”

“I am sorry Rin.” He reached out and pulled her into his chest, his eyes meeting his brother’s over her head. Inuyasha had his brows raised at his apology. He shot him a withering look, warning him to keep his uncouth mouth shut.

“You are the one person I trust to never hurt me, and you did. You… you…” She couldn’t complete her sentence, her body still slightly shaking from stress and fear. “I’m so angry and hurt right now.”

“This Sesshomaru was wrong.” He brought his lips to her ear and whispered softly so only she could hear. “I am extremely sorry. Such a thing will never happen again, my Rin.”

Rin felt the truth of his words strumming along their bond and relaxed into his body. Relief. She felt relief and love pool inside of herself.

“I know,” she whispered back. 

“Rin-chan, are you alright now?” Kagome asked breaking into their now quiet conversation, staying where Inuyasha had stopped her, not going any closer although every instinct in her wanted to go check Rin herself. She knew if she went closer she’d provoke the guarded Daiyōkai.

“Rin is fine now.” Sesshomaru answered for her, he could smell no trace of the demon on her, and he could feel no hint of the demon beating upon their bond. She had wound her arms around his body and was buried in his chest, her slight trembling lessening in his hold. He breathed in the scent of his Rin deeply, taking the smell of wildflowers and sweet earth into his lungs. “Thank you miko.”

“Well, I never thought I’d see the kid bitch slap you like that.” Inuyasha laughed. “That was almost worth it. Jeez Sesshomaru she smells like you all–”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome was appalled with his lack of decorum. “Sit!”

Inuyasha slammed into the ground, and Sesshomaru couldn’t help the corner of his lip lift ever so slightly. He was sure nobody could have seen it, only Rin or Jaken would have noted such a small twitch. Watching Inuyasha’s woman sit him was most satisfying.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha gnashed his teeth in ire at being sat.

“Listen to your meinu, mongrel.” Sesshomaru sneered at him, unable to just let it go. It made him feel slightly better about his own failure with his own mate to watch his brother subjugated by his woman. “She is trying to impart simple manners to you.”

“Eh? Meinu? Why are you calling Kagome that?” Inuyasha looked up from the ground where he lay eating dust. 

“This one knows you have referred to your mate as such in the past, and sees the truth of it for his own eyes.” Sesshomaru raised his chin in that haughty superior way that got under Inuyasha’s skin, but he wanted to know what it meant too much to act affronted by his brother’s demeanor. 

“And?” Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet, brushing the dust off, and pulling leaves out of his hair.

Sesshomaru sighed, and ran his hands down Rin’s back, cuddling her to his chest. “You may be an alpha in your pack Inuyasha, and that means you run them, but when you call your mate your meinu, well it just means that she runs you.”

Kagome broke out laughing, and Inuyasha glowered at her. The truth was that they both knew who the boss was in their relationship.

Rin pushed back from Sesshomaru’s arms, and wiped her eyes. “You are worried about me dying aren’t you? That is why you put that gem on me. You can’t do that, my lord. You can’t make that choice for me.”

“Your life is valuable to me.” He reached out to cup her face. “I do not want to lose you again.”

“You have gifted me my life twice. Do you really think that I will take it frivolously? I know more than any other being just how fleeting human life is. I am like the Sakura blossom, I want my life to be blazingly beautiful, knowing just how brief it will be. I know I will fall like the blossom at the moment of its greatest beauty to an ideal death. A death that I do not fear. That is why I chose you, Sesshomaru. In my own way, I am just as much a samurai as you.”

“Indeed.” His face was composed in thought. “This Sesshomaru will not make the choice for you in the future.” That didn’t mean he would stop looking however. He would just make sure that what he found would not be dangerous for her before he offered her a choice. A choice he would discuss with her when appropriate.

“Promise.” Rin demanded, putting a hand between them pushing back on his chest. “You will promise to _never_ to take my choices from me.”

“I will promise that Rin will always have a choice.” His head lowered momentarily, before he looked back up, his eyes a bright gold meeting hers. “And that this Sesshomaru will never take such choices from her.”

“So sweet,” Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who just looked at her in disbelief, failing to see anything sweet at all about his brother. 

“You chose me, despite my humanity. You need to accept it.” Rin continued. 

Sesshomaru’s face was impassive, but Rin could read it. He wasn’t happy about it, but realized that she was right. He was sorry he pushed the gem on her without her permission. She could tell he knew he had overstepped, but her lord was prideful and had revealed enough in front of others. He truly just wanted to extend her life so he could have her longer. In reality it was the most beautiful gift he could give her.

“You need to accept that you are _my_ human.” He answered. “To me, your humanity is of no concern, other than the briefness of it.”

“I know.” She gave him her smile. “I know how you feel. I can sense it in the depth of my being.” She held a fist over her heart. “Right here.”

Rin got to her feet and turned to Inuyasha, stepping over to hug him tightly. “Thank you Inuyasha.”

“Ah kid, you ok?” Inuyasha braced himself for his brother to go ape-shit since his _extremely_ new mate, who had just been possessed by a demon and released from it, was hugging him. 

“Yes.” She beamed up at him. “I’m more than now. You don’t need to worry about me Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru _always_ keeps his promises.” She turned her eyes to Kagome beside them. “Thank you as well, Onee-saan.”

Kagome pulled Rin from her husband’s arms and into a tight hug of her own. “You’re welcome Rin-chan.”

Kagome took the time to inspect Rin with her eyes, there was a starburst scar in the dip of her neck where the gem had been, but she could feel no demonic energy at all… No, she felt something. There was something yōki embedded deep within Rin.

“There is still something in you Rin-chan.” She stated, looking her over, trying to pinpoint it. “It’s not the demonic energy from the gem. It’s much deeper, much more subtle.”

Sesshomaru was now standing, and he narrowed his eyes on the miko. Was she just now sensing the bond that had tied himself to Rin since she was a child? Their mating must have strengthened it even further so that the miko could only now sense it after all these years. It was time to leave.

“Rin, we are leaving.” His face was back to its inscrutable mask, hiding his need to get his mate far away from further scrutiny. His dignity and pride had been sorely wounded and he had inadvertently endangered his mate. He needed to repair his very new relationship with Rin, and they needed to be alone to do so.

“Umm, ok.” Rin’s eyes flew to his, reading him. “Well, thank you brother and sister. From both of us.” She smiled at the two of them and gave them each a final hug.

Inuyasha hugged her back, and then snorted glaring at his brother.

“Come back for a proper visit soon, Rin.” Kagome said, holding the smaller girl tightly. “We all miss you.”

“You should come visit us.” Rin smiled her extraordinary smile. “Sesshomaru’s Shiro is in your hereditary lands too, Inuyasha. It was your father’s and his father’s and so on. You should come and see it. It’s in the mountains in Saigoku, about a three week journey by foot. We look forward to receiving you there!”

Inuyasha grunted, looking over her head at his brother. Sesshomaru showed no expression at her invitation and was impossible to read, but then he gave the slightest of reluctant nods, his body language positively _uninviting_. He clearly had not expected his new mate to extend such an invitation to his unwanted half-brother.

“We will visit then, very soon.” Inuyasha quickly agreed, a smug smirk on his face knowing his brother was totally uncomfortable with the offer, but was unwilling to contradict Rin right after sticking a demon in her. He’d go just to be a pain in the bastard’s neck, and check out this Shiro that had been his fathers. He decided to get one more dig in. “After all, you have to listen to your _meinu_ , right Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru’s shot him a chilling look and he opened his mouth to respond but Rin cut him off, not realizing he was about to speak. Inuyasha watched with great satisfaction as he shut his mouth, letting his little _human_ mate go on. 

“I can’t wait! Oh I’m so excited to show you it! Wait until you see the gardens Kagome!” She chirped, her eyes big and bright. “It’s huge and I think you’ll like it very much! I would love if you could bring some herbs to transplant from Kaede’s garden. There is a forest as well!”

Kagome smiled, “I look forward to it too, Rin-chan. But don’t forget to visit us as well. You too Onii-saan.”

Sesshomaru gave up arguing knowing there was no way to win this battle. He was eager to leave as soon as possible now and gave her a reluctant nod. He would have to now host his half-brother in the mountains of their ancestors, there would be no way out of it. He supposed that their father would be laughing at his current dilemma from his grave, and rightfully so. There were far worse fates then having a human mate and a reluctant… _relationship_ with his brother however. Besides it would provide an opportunity to question the miko about the future. He would bear with such a visit, he decided as he sighed internally before calling to Rin. “Let’s go.”

“I will visit shortly, I promise.” Rin ran over to the waiting Inu-Daiyōkai, and he pulled her to his chest as he lifted off the ground. “I’ll come soon!” She waved before they flew off.

Inuyasha scratched his head as he watched them fly off. “I hope the kid is going to be ok.”

“That _kid_ is a young woman now, Inuyasha.” Kagome smiled at his concern. She knew he was close to Rin, they had formed a deep connection while she had been gone and he thought of Rin as a little sister of sorts. Suddenly a realization came to her, her eyes widening with comprehension and she smiled. “I have no doubt that of _all_ people, she can handle your brother. I have just the gift for her when we go visit.”

“I should have taught her to hit harder when I had a chance.” He grinned. “That was the best slap ever.”


	19. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'This chapter will be a lemon

Chapter 19 – Together

After a short time of flying, Sesshomaru dropped to the ground at the base of a mountain in a small clearing. Rin could see steaming pools of water. She felt dirty and sticky and still had blood drying on her neck and suddenly wanted a bath desperately. She was grateful he stopped her for her to bathe before taking her back to the Shiro looking and smelling like she did.

“A hot springs.” She grinned at Sesshomaru.

“You state the obvious.”

“I feel so dirty. Thank you.” She pulled out of his arms, eager to get to the hot spring. She suddenly stopped, and turned back to him. Apprehension spiked in her scent and tickled down their bond. “About last night…”

“Hmm?” Was she still bashful? He felt a wave of male satisfaction regarding last night.

“It was all rather… blurred to me.” She dropped her eyes, a deep flush on her cheeks. “I mean, I remember most of it, but there are pieces missing…It is foggy in my mind. I… I don’t…” She let her words trail off not quite sure how to voice what she meant.

“Was it now?” He considered her words. The gem had affected her memories of their mating, stealing the experience from her. He was a bit chagrined that it had been _forgettable_ for her because of it. 

“Then we’ll just have to make sure it is not hazy again. That you are fully involved in the activities.” He was rewarded by her big eyes flashing up to his and an even deeper red sweeping into her cheeks. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. “My Rin, your enjoyment and comfort is my _only_ priority in this.”

He pushed her towards the hot springs, untying her nemaki as she went and discarding his own clothing. He would make sure his Rin was fully present in the moment this time, the gem was gone as were its influences. He slipped into the hot springs and held his hand out to her. He was amused at how she averted her eyes to avoid looking at him as she slipped the ripped and stained nemaki off her shoulders and quickly stepped in the water and lowered herself to cover her body from his gaze. He pulled her to the side of the pool, and into his arms and she tensed as their naked forms met, their wet silky skin sliding against one another.

“Let me make up for last night, Rin.” She looked up at him, and his eyes were glowing a warm golden amber at her. ”You are the _most important_ thing to this Sesshomaru.”

She could feel the depth of his feelings for her through the bond, stronger than she ever had before. What had happened with that thin thread that bound them? It seemed to have surged and strengthened winding them closer and closer, where before it had been indecipherable, an almost invisible thread that was now a pulsing presence between them.

“I love you, Sesshomaru.” She leaned up and pulled him into a kiss, taking the initiative for the first time, leaning into his body. She was still unsure about touching him, he had never been one for physical displays of affection, however he had told her that he was hers. His lips were hard under hers, but they softened allowing her to melt into them. She pulled back to look at him, to gauge how he was reacting. His eyes were warm, oh so very warm, and brightened into a molten gold.

“Can I touch you?” He had never liked being touched, so she had to ask even though he had been touching her for weeks now. She was still shy of handling him with any intimacy, letting him do all the leading in this and found she desired to be more then passive suddenly.

“I expect you to.”

Rin bit her lower lip, keeping her eyes on his. She traced a finger down his chest, noticing how his muscles twitched under her gentle touch. Feeling braver, she ran her hands over his torso, feeling the heavy muscles of his chest, the rippling of his abdomen. Her eyes dropped from his engrossed by the play of muscles that he was formed from. He was so finely made, a living breathing work of art. 

Sesshomaru stayed still, hands on the rock ledge of the hot spring, his head bowed with his hair veiling his face. She had no idea of the effort he was making to not take over and dominate her. He chained himself to allow her the time to explore him. This was her time, he had been the one in full control last night. He would give her now, to make up for it.

Soft hands swept over his body, down his arms, over his ribs exploring his body. The steam from the pool rolled around them, giving them the feeling of being in an otherworldly place. Small beads of sweat formed on their skin. She shied away from touching him under the water, which was fine for now, as he was not sure he could maintain his ironclad control if she went there. He growled lightly under his breath.

“Am I hurting you?” Rin’s voice broke into his concentration, the little note of concern startling him. He looked down into worried brown eyes. As if she could hurt him, he thought wryly.

“No, it is pleasurable.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t need to ask.” He reached out and tucked a damp strand of dark hair behind her small ear, and slid his thumb over her plump lower lip unable to resist touching her. She opened her mouth taking his thumb into it and suckled it gently, her eyes on his. He felt himself tighten, it was so innocently erotic and he imagined those little pink lips on other parts of his body. He who had so much experience was being taken apart by such small unexpected touches from his Rin. 

Releasing his thumb she leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his pectoral, surprising him. He had expected her to take his lips. She feathered small kisses across his entire chest making him clench his fists. He had never had anyone touch him with such light reverent touches. Yōkai mating was rough and hard, fast and frenzied. Not this slow burn.

He sucked in his breath when she lapped one of his hard flat nipples, circling it with her tongue. She pulled back and looked up at him.

“You did that to me. It’s what I should do right?” Her eyes were still full of innocence, although he knew that was long gone. His demonic core that he held locked deep down inside clawed at him to be freed, to grab her and turn her over and just take her on her hands and knees as if she were an Inu in heat. _Mine_. He could hear himself snarling in his mind, _mine, my mochi, my mate, my meinu_ , but he forced it back down with his legendary control over himself. Later, when she was accustomed to him, then he would allow it a freer rein. He would allow his darkness out. When she wasn’t so innocent and understood what to expect. He was actually relishing her sweet tentative exploration of his body. There would be a lifetime to push boundaries later.

“You are my mate. My body is yours. Do as you wish.” 

She returned to lap at his flat hard nipples, her eyes closed and her lashes fanning over her cheeks and she kissed and nipped and suckled him, remembering what he did to her last night, her hands tracing his body learning his form. Sesshomaru brought his clawed hand up and dragged it through her hair, running his claws along her scalp encouraging her exploration, his other hand held her anchored close at the small of her back so she could not slip away leaving room for her hands to explore his body between them.

“Can I touch you here?” Her soft voice asked and she ran a finger down his lower belly trailing the light line of fine white fur from his navel to the water line as she watched his face.

“Yes.” His voice was almost a growl and it made her core tighten and Rin bit her lower lip and drifted her hand under the water and reached his swollen manhood. She circled it in her small hand, feeling its size and weight, experimenting with her touch. Her other hand she braced on his arm, her head falling forward to watch what she was doing. 

“I’m not totally unsure about how to do this, I just haven’t…” Her words trailed off. “I mean Sango and Kagome explained a lot, but I’m still uncertain if I’m doing it right.“

“Anything you do is right.” His voice was husky and uneven, his eyes hidden from her. She had never heard him sound like that before and a sense of wonder came over her, wonder at the power she was holding over her lord. She had made him lose some of his composure.

“Maybe you could just… _direct_ me a bit?” She reached up with the hand on his arm and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Hot flames of gold edged in red pierced her, making her shiver inside. She could feel just how close he was to the edge.

He just looked at her for a long moment and a faint blush rose on her cheeks. Flawless, she was flawless, all hot and wet and sweet. He pushed himself out of the water so he was sitting on the ledge and pulled her up to straddle his lap, leaving space between them for her hands. Her soft pink petals were now exposed but he clamped down on his own lust. “Try now.”

Rin traced a finger over his engorged manhood, making it twitch before wrapping her small hand around it. He reached down to where her hand was gripping him, and showed her how to hold him just so, how to pump it just right. Once she got the hang of it, he released her, his head down and all his concentration focused on her little hand. She reached out and lapped a drop of sweat from his chest, and he felt himself tighten further. She was magic. He was going to snap. He watched as she lowered her head down, her little pink tongue flicking out and she licked the head of his cock. 

She looked up at him, with those wide brown eyes her lips hovering over his erection. “I’m to do this right?”

He groaned, realizing she was trying to repeat on him all the things he had done to her the night before. It was simply too much to take in, and he wanted to explore those things much slower with her. He put a hand on hers, stopping her and she looked up in surprise.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you’re perfect. If you continue I’m going to spill in your hands, and I don’t want to. I want to come inside of you.”

Her small lips formed a little o as she looked up at him and she sat up straighter on his lap. “Well, I’m not quite sure what to do next.” He could feel her through their bond, a heady mix of trepidation, curiosity and unconscious sensuality. Her scent was spiking despite the water and he could tell she was nervous under her normal essence of wildflowers and sweet earth. “I mean obviously I know after last night… but…”

“Would you like this Sesshomaru to take over Rin?” He waited for her assent, and she looked up at him with luminous eyes and nodded. She ran her two hands up his chest and cupped the back of his neck to pull him down and kiss him again. Her mouth opened slightly under his and he swept his tongue in, tasting her. She was sweet. Sweet Rin. 

He picked her up, pulling her to his body and she wound her legs around his waist, never breaking their kiss. Rolling he set her on the ground below him, and for a moment cradled her head with his hands and looked at her, enjoying the flush on her cheeks and the intoxicating mix of innocence and desire in her eyes. He kissed her again, taking her sweet little mouth with his and winding their tongues together. Feeling her surrender he left her lips, trailing soft hot kisses down her jaw, and neck, nuzzling in the sweet spot between her shoulder and throat, feeling her rapid heartbeat under his lips, as he ran his hands over her body, sweeping over her high ribs and small waist, molding his hands over her curves memorizing them. 

He feathered his lips over the dip in the center of her neck, where the starburst scar left by the Amakura gem now sat. Of course it would be on the only place that was never covered on a woman, it would always be visible to remind him of his mistake, to remind him to take care with her. To remind him that Rin was her own, that he was _never_ to take her choice from her. 

His lips kissed and lapped the small drops of sweat on her body, and he grazed her with his fangs until he reached her small breasts. His Rin was delicately made, tiny and fine boned, with silky skin. It was almost as if he was holding a baby bird in his hands, she was so breakable, yet he knew she was far tougher then she looked, the girl who could follow a Daiyōkai lord.

He nipped a small pink nipple, and she made a small sound and tangled her hands in his hair. He pulled it into his mouth and suckled it, enjoying how she squirmed under his touch as she made soft mewing sounds. She was so small compared to him, so delicate. He loved the contrast of her body against his, her softness against his hardness.

He slipped his left hand, the hand that didn’t have claws, over the curls that guarded her, playing with them gently as he spent the time to pay attention to each of her breasts. He could smell her arousal, and he dipped a finger into her petals, finding the little nub hidden there. Sleek, so sleek and ready for him. He found himself immensely pleased that he had had the foresight to create a hand without claws suddenly. He must have known then deep within his soul that he would need such a hand to touch his Rin with.

“Sesss…” she moaned his name, only getting it partially out, eyes half closed and her little hands buried in the heavy silk of his hair. He slipped a finger into her core, and curved it right where that little rough spot inside her was and slowly moved his hand to pump her, keeping his thumb over the small hidden pearl of nerves. She was swollen and wet, and so very tight. She was making small little sounds and her hips were moving with his hand as he added another finger, bucking against it and he could feel her tighten around his fingers as he pushed her over the edge. 

“Sess–sesss–sho–maru–” She stuttered out, as he watched her fly apart, her body convulsing with an orgasm. He looked down into dazed brown eyes, and pulled his fingers from her core, licking them clean. Her eyes widened, a red flush covering her cheeks. Deep male satisfaction curled within him, and he could feel his demon essence flush with possessiveness.

He leaned forward and took her lips with his again, and he pushed into her, seating himself deep within her body. She was tight, so very tight and burning hot. His kiss was wild, full of savage possession and he lost himself. His hands were digging into her hips, holding her at the angle he wanted. All gentleness was gone as he surged within her. He was growling into her mouth as he thrust over and over.

Rin anchored herself to him, gripping his arms as she felt as if a storm had overtaken her. Gone was the slow gentle lover, replaced by her demon. She could feel that coil deep within herself tightening with every thrust and his yōki was swirling around them and within her. He raised his head, and his eyes were red rimmed and wild, his teeth bared in a snarl as he pushed them both over the edge, and Rin’s body came apart again. 

After a time, she came back to herself and he was still thrusting in her, but slowly and lazily, whispering soft soothing words in her ear. The world looked hazy with steam and she felt as if she were in a dream. He smoothed her hair from her face, his brilliant gold eyes sated and a small smile on his lips.

“You are fine Rin?” He asked, and he leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead, still buried deep inside her. She felt languorous, her bones like jelly and her inner muscles still convulsing in little bursts of pleasure. She blinked her eyes lazily, unable to pull together her thoughts.

He pulled out, and steadied her, quickly inspecting her. She was fine, not even a bruise despite his final roughness. Her skin was flush with satisfaction, her eyes wide and dreamy, her lips full and lush from his kisses. 

“Bathe now.” He pulled her into the hot springs and washed the sweat and sexual residue from her before attending to himself making Rin feel loved.

“Well that wasn’t blurry like before.” She finally was able to say, her arms around her lords neck as she floated with him. 

“I should hope not.” He gave her a sensual little smile, his eyes molten.

***

“We never finished talking about Hanyō. Are you sure you don’t care?” Rin asked much later as she sat in front of a small fire combing her fingers though her still damp hair. She was wearing her lord’s outer kimono and it dwarfed her small body, leaving her feet bare and cold in the early spring afternoon. She tucked them into the end of Sesshomaru’s mokomoko-sama to keep them warm. She was actually missing her boots now. Luckily the ground was dry and the winter-dry grasses soft. 

“No I don’t.” Sesshomaru was enjoying looked at his mate. She was half dressed, his kimono slipping off one creamy shoulder and threatening to expose her small breasts. Her lips were kiss swollen and her eyes were soft and dreamy. She looked like perfection.

“Hmm, are you sure?” Rin turned questioning eyes on him.

“My… brother has grown to be more powerful than most full Yōkai. I don’t believe that my own Hanyō will be anything less.” He _had_ considered it at length and had found that he truly _didn’t_ care anymore. It was going to be a huge scandal in the demon courts. His mother would be beside herself, their line of pure-bred royal Inu-Yōkai blood broken. He couldn’t be bothered to summon concern about it any of that anymore, he had always taken what he wanted. The only exception was the Tessaiga, he never did manage to acquire that. That didn’t matter anymore though, by trying to acquire it he had been found by Rin and Rin was _by far_ the greater treasure.

“Inuyasha is pretty _bad ass_.” She grinned and he raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. “That is what Kagome calls him.”

“We will wait though. I want to build up my allies and lands first. I need to establish strong borders.” He wanted to make sure that he had a good solid foothold on building his empire and increasing his lands. It would be much safer for any pup of his if he had entrenched his power base before they arrived. Especially a Hanyō pup.

“I don’t think you have much of a choice.” Rin’s eyes darkened with confusion. “I mean… babies just come when they come.” She had assisted in many women’s births, some of the women who had many children always cursed the fact that they had no control over how many they had and when they came.

“I am an Inu-Yōkai, Rin. I can scent when you are in heat, when you are fertile. I’ll make sure to chain down my yōki during those times.” He would hold down his inner demon and would go kill things during that time. Many annoying things, until he was ready for an heir. Inu-Yōkai were not very prolific regardless. His own father had only had two sons, his mother but one. He looked at his young mate who was looking slightly crestfallen and stiff. He felt a tug on their bond, insecurity. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want a pup from you, Rin. I just desire a few years first, but well within the years of your youth. We will discuss it when it is time, we will make the choice about when together.”

Her stiffness eased. “Alright. I guess it makes sense. I want to go with you anyhow when you travel. I don’t want to be left behind, not yet.”

He understood that, he didn’t want her separated from himself either. If only she would live longer, then he could take all the time he needed. As it was, he’d have to push his time schedules to accommodate her needs along with those of any Hanyō they would be blessed with. He hadn’t given up on finding something to fix the problem of her lifespan, but he had to plan as if there was nothing, bracing himself for the loss of her in the end. She was worth it though. _I understand now, father_.

“Where is Jaken?” She suddenly asked. He was always underfoot, and Rin missed him suddenly, although she was glad he hadn’t been there earlier. She certainly didn’t want him around when she was so… intimate with Sesshomaru. She blushed slightly at the memory of it. No, he could not be around that, ever. Never ever.

“Jaken?” Sesshomaru thought about where he had left the imp last. The little demon had always had a way of finding him no matter where he was, the staff of two heads bringing him back to Sesshomaru. “He should be here any time now.”

He frowned suddenly thinking of Jaken’s arrival and he took in his mate’s soft swollen lips, flushed cheeks and dreamy eyes, her state of undress. She looked like she had just been ravished, and indeed she had been. He suddenly did not want any other being seeing her like this, not even Jaken. This was for his eyes alone.

“Come, let’s go home.” He stood up and held out his hand to her. “He’ll find his way.”

Rin took his hand allowing him to pull her up, her sunny smile curving her lips and lighting up her eyes. “You know, this flying thing sure is convenient. Oh don’t get me wrong, I love our regular way of travel too, there are so many interesting things to see along the way. But flying is fun and I rather like it.”

He pulled her to his chest, smiling over her head before launching himself into a ball of light. He rather enjoyed it too when she was in his arms.

Time was fleeting now that he had a mortal mate and he wanted to spend all of the time they had just being with his Rin. It was time to go home and do just that.


	20. Unexpected Gifts

Chapter 20 – Unexpected Gifts

It was one of those perfect spring days. The sun was high in the sky with fluffy white clouds leisurely floating by. The Sakura blossoms were in full bloom, scenting the air and small spring flowers where sprinkled though out the fresh green grass. A warm breeze played with the trees, making them dance ever so slightly where they were in the far edge of the garden just before the forest begun. It was one year to the day that Rin had rejoined Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin stood facing Arakan, her two daggers in her hands, Dokutotsume in her right where it held a slightly green tinge and Tsukitohana in her left. Arakan had his katana out, but it was pointed at the ground as he waited patiently. Sesshomaru was behind her, his body almost touching hers as he adjusted her stance.

“Here, widen your legs like so,” he said, using his hands to move them where he wanted. “Your center of gravity needs to be stable so you’ll be more difficult to knock over. So you can control the direction when you feint away from an attack.” She shivered as he ran a claw up her inner thigh and glanced back at him. His golden eyes were warm and she could see amusement in them at her reaction to his touch. He was teasing her, although she was sure that no other being would ever be able to notice his subtle touches on her body or the light in his eyes.

“And your hands, hold Dakutotsume out like this.” He reached around her, adjusting her grip on the green dagger, his body curving around hers, almost but not quite touching, his hair making a silver veil on one side as he grazed his lips over her ear as soft as a breath. “Tsukitohana will react on its own, so keep it back here, but ready to raise.”

He now ran a hand down her side, barely brushing the side of her breast and her breathe hitched slightly. She pushed down the sensation quickly, they weren’t alone. Jaken sat under a tree observing intently, Arakan was her opponent, and Daitan and Takiyo were standing to the side, their arms crossed as they enjoyed watching her defense lesson. He put his hand on her stomach, straightening her and his fingers brushed a tad low.

“Sesshomaru…” She hissed, keeping her voice in a low whisper.

“Remember, feign fear and when he moves in to strike fall back and get under his guard. He will not expect you to strike back, he will expect you to retreat or flinch away. As well, in a true fight your screen would be unexpected.” He brought his lips very close to her ear, and his voice dropped an octave in a husky sensual whisper as he relayed his instructions. “When you hit, what will you do my Rin?”

“Roll to the side, make space.” She whispered back, fidgeting from his closeness. “Give you room to strike.”

“Correct.” His breath on her ear stirring her hair making her feel warm inside. “If I’m not there, your only goal is to buy time.”

“But it’s Master Arakan, he knows my tricks.”

“Do the unexpected then.” He deliberately grazed the spot where her jaw met her ear with his fang, making her core flutter and her stomach tighten.

He stepped back, his eyes sensuous and knowing and a barely there smirk conveying total male smugness. Oh that look made her tingle inside. Rin bit her lip slightly to stop her reactions to his teasing. They were surrounded by Inu-Yōkai, who could _smell_ such things.

“Again now.” He ordered, his voice returning to its cool and commanding baritone.

Arakan raised his sword and flew towards her, Rin kept her eyes on his, judging when to act. As soon as she felt him get close enough she raised Tsukitohana to block him and tripped backwards in a clumsy retreat. As she went down she struck out with Dakutotsume, changing the direction of her fall dancing to the side, out of his direct attack. He rolled back quickly, not quite striking her, and a small scratch appeared on his arm.

“Good job Rin!” Jaken yelled from the side, waving his staff at her excitedly. “You finally got him!”

“Damn, she actually hit me.” Arakan grumbled. “It’s a strong poison and it stings. What is that dagger?” He shook his arm to alleviate the pain.

“It’s one of Lord Sesshomaru’s claws,” Rin answered, a big grin on her face. She had actually landed a blow.

“Great, I have to cope with his majesty’s Dokkasō.” He grinned back at her. “Good job, Lady Rin. That was the first time you’ve hit. I’ll have remember that false fall next time.”

“I still don’t know why I can’t wear a demon slaying outfit like Sango,” Rin huffed as she pulled at her yukata skirt. “It would be much easier to have my legs free.”

“The Lady of the Western Lands does not run around showing her legs off like a taijiya.” Sesshomaru stated calmly. “Besides, if you were actually attacked do you think you’ll be wearing a demon slaying outfit at the time? No, undoubtedly not. You’ll be in a full kimono, so you need to know how to move in one.” 

He looked her over, she was wearing an airy yukata, its delicate color changing depending on how the light hit it so that it reflected the colors of a sunset, with only a simple creamy yellow nagajuban underneath. He knew it was light enough so that her movement wouldn’t be impeded. She refused to wear more than four layers, saying they stifled her and she couldn’t breathe in any more, but more usually would be found in just two. He also knew that under the ladylike yukata she would be barefoot, hating the geta or shoes that most people wore. His Rin would always be that half wild peasant child who had dared to follow a demon lord underneath all the expensive silk she wore.

Suddenly they heard a moo from above and Rin glanced up over her head to see Totosai riding his cow on a cloud coming down.

“You know my lord, I have to wonder about the security of this Shiro if people can just fly in over the mountain like that,” Rin said thoughtfully, shading her eyes with her hand as she looked into the sky.

“Indeed,” Sesshomaru agreed, his eyes narrowed on the unwelcome intrusion. This visit had just outlined a weakness in his defenses. That oversight would need to be rectified.

“Totosai!” Rin waved wildly, a huge smile on her face for the old sword-smith. She turned to Jaken. “Jaken go get some tea please, we have a guest.”

“Why do I need to get the tea?” Jaken grumbled. “Why don’t we have servants for this yet? Really my lord, can I start to assemble a household staff? I’m just one poor imp.”

Sesshomaru shot him a glare, and he hopped up quickly to go do his task, wringing his hands as he went and muttering to himself about how hard working he was.

“Jaken.” Jaken paused, looking back over his shoulder. “We’ll discuss household staff later.” Joy flooded the little imps face and he nodded and hurried off to get the tea.

“Welcome Master Totosai.” Rin smiled at the old man as the cow landed in the meadow.

“Hello to you, young Rin.” Totosai smiled back, his eyes taking her in. “You’re a welcome sight to my old eyes. Unlike that disagreeable young pup you are in the company of.”

The other three Inu-Yōkai gathered closer, interested in seeing the famous Totosai. It wasn’t every day that a legendary sword maker came flying in on a cow over the mountain and dropped into the inner sanctum of the Shiro. Sesshomaru was showing no signs of attacking him despite the insulting words he spoke, although he wasn’t exactly welcoming either.

“I see you have settled in your father’s Shiro.” Totosai remained sitting cross legged on his cow. “I suppose it is now your Shiro. Do you know why I’m here Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru looked bored. “I can’t imagine.”

Totosai laughed at that. “Well, Tenseiga has been calling me.”

Sesshomaru just raised a brow slightly. Totosai took that as encouragement to continue. “But I do say that some tea would be very welcome,” he said as he slipped expectantly off his cow.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. Of course, he would want tea now. Just on cue Jaken came trotting out carrying a tea tray that was far too large for him. He put the tray down and pulled out a silver basin to offer it to Totosai to clean his hands. 

“I have come from Inuyasha’s and knew it was time for me to come and see you, Sesshomaru.”

“I fail to see why.” Sesshomaru was annoyed and not in any mood to justify himself or his choice of mate to the sanctimonious old fool. No doubt his nitwit of a half-brother had told Totosai the whole story about him putting a demon in his human mate.

“It’s a rather personal matter.” Totosai continued, as he eyed the extra Inu-Yōkai that had gathered around.

“Very well,” Sesshomaru said, sighing internally, and he dismissed Jaken and his shugo as Rin fussed with the tray, setting everything out just so, an expression of intense concentration on her face. Finally she seemed satisfied and she stood and bowed to Totosai, who bowed back. Sesshomaru bit back his impatience, Rin had been practicing the art of the tea ceremony for when they had to host allies, it seemed that Totosai was to be her first guest.

They both kneeled across from another at the tea table, and Sesshomaru found himself standing on the side, silently observing this interplay. Everything was important in this, the movements, the little gestures, the placement of the implements, it was all very precise. And boring.

“Come Lord Sesshomaru, you are hovering. You must have tea too.” Rin patted the ground beside her, and he found himself kneeling down where indicated. Was this part of their mating? This unconscious compliance with Rin’s requests? He knew she wanted to practice this new ceremony that Jaken had been teaching her as he lectured her about how to be a proper lady, at the same time telling her that a mere human girl could never possibly be just that. It turned into a lot of squabbling between the two of them until he told Jaken to shut up. 

It really was amusing to watch how concentrated she was. He really didn’t care if she did it properly or not. Finally she was satisfied and glanced up at Totosai, her eyes sparkling as she placed his tea precisely where she had been taught. As she did so, she twisted her arm so that her yukata slipped back just so, exposing her delicate little wrist. Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed at that, it was supposed to be a movement of seduction. What the hell had Jaken been teaching her?

Her bright eyes caught his as she placed another bowl in front of him, and he could see the mischief in them. Ah, that was payback for his teasing of her during her defense practice. His little mate knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

“Excellent. Well done young Rin. Why I don’t think that Sesshomaru’s mother herself could have done better.” Totosai sipped his tea, a look of pleasure coming over his buggy eyes.

She laughed, her smile lighting up her face, the elegant composed lady disappearing and leaving behind just his Rin. 

“You think?” She sipped her own tea, forgetting all about the next steps of the ceremony. “I’ve been practicing ever so hard. Honestly, it’s sometimes a bit silly don’t you think? But Jaken says I will need to know how to do this properly now that I’m the Lady–“ She stopped suddenly covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes flying to Sesshomaru’s. Was she allowed to be announcing what she was to him now?

“Yes, yes, the new Lady of the Western Lands.” Totosai finished for her, sipping his tea. “It’s what everyone in the demon world is talking about. Actually that is what I’m here about.”

Sesshomaru put his untouched tea bowl down. He knew his father’s old retainer came here for a reason. Was he here to gloat? To rub in the fact that he, Sesshomaru had turned into his own father? It was aggravating. Although to be honest, he really didn’t care anymore. He _should_ be compared to his father in _all_ ways. There were far worse demons to be compared to after all, and none who had as much honor, pride, power and strength as his sire. He, Sesshomaru, would be compared and found superior in _all_ ways, including in his choice of a _human_ mate.

“It’s about Tenseiga and about both of you.” The old man put down his tea as Rin shot a glance at Sesshomaru. 

He was sitting straight with his hands on his knees, his face impassive, his eyes cool and sharp and had an unmistakable air of superiority and arrogance radiating from him. He was the very image of the untouchable Inu-Daiyōkai, Lord of the Western Lands, the most powerful Daiyōkai in Nippon. He slid his eyes to hers for a second and she watched them warm for the briefest of moments, the way they always did for her. Totosai’s voice called her attention back from her ogling her lord, and she blushed briefly turning back to the old sword smith.

“You see, Tenseiga, as you well know, is the sword of heaven, a healing sword.”

“You tell me nothing that I don’t already know.” Sesshomaru bit out, his eyes full of bored annoyance. 

“Ah well. Maybe let me explain…” Totosai fidgeted under the Daiyōkai’s glare. “You see, when you raised Rin with Tenseiga you formed a bond with her.”

Sesshomaru nodded, again this was nothing new.

“I had expected that in a short time that bond would have faded, but with young Rin here, you strengthened it.”

“How so?” This did catch his interest and he recognized the truth in it. Their bond was different somehow. It had been since she was a small girl trailing after him. He glanced at Rin and noted that she was enthralled, listening to the old man.

“Every time you push your yōki into her, it grows. Rin actually holds a lot of your yōki within her now.”

“I do?” Rin leaned forward, interest in every line of her body. “I have Lord Sesshomaru’s yōki in me?”

“And?” Sesshomaru was getting impatient and aggravated. What was Totosai trying to say in this long winded roundabout way?

“Well you see, you’ve pushed a great deal of your demonic energy into the girl since you first raised her from the dead. You went to hell and slayed the guardian of hell for her, which also strengthened this bond beyond expectations, I know you can feel and hear her within yourself at times.”

How disgustingly insightful, Sesshomaru thought, and he raised the corner of his lip ever so slightly at Totosai.

“Then you gave her a piece of Tenseiga, a truly selfless gift.” 

“Yes, I have a bond with Rin that is beyond that of mating and from long before it. Your point?” He had a low growl in his voice now that only Rin could hear, and she wound a hand into his sleeve where only he would notice, wanting to hear the whole thing from Totosai.

“Ah yes, regarding your mating.” Totosai tapped his finger on his chin. “Your yōki has changed your mate, she has been affected in an extremely–.”

“This subject is now closed. You may leave now, before I kill you.” Sesshomaru’s voice was calm but menacing as he cut him off and Rin could see the very smallest amount of red beginning to bleed into his eyes. “I give you this warning due to the fact that you were apparently valued by my father.”

Totosai gulped visibly. “You misunderstand, Sesshomaru.”

“Please explain, Master Totosai.” Rin’s gentle voice asked. “Is it something that is going to shorten my life? Will this yōki of Sesshomaru’s that is inside me affect me negatively? I mean, I know that I’ve had more chances to live than anyone else, ever. To be honest, I’m just grateful for any time I have with my lord, since I really shouldn’t be alive at all.”

Sesshomaru growled at her words as she voiced his fears out loud. He had been pushing his yōki into her practically from the first day she found him. Every nightmare she suffered in his presence, every time she was frightened or upset, every time she needed comforting. He didn’t hug, he soothed with his energy. The mating itself took a great deal of demonic energy to complete since he had provided it for both of them. Was it all for naught? Did he just condemn his Rin to half a human lifetime? He refused to accept this.

“No, no. Just the opposite in fact.” Totosai looked nervously at the demon lord whose aura was burning off the charts right now.

“Opposite?” Sesshomaru managed to spit out.

“Yes, as I was saying, all those things have tied young Rin’s life to yours. Oh, she’s not a demon like yourself, but her life has been extended somewhat.”

Red eyes faded into cold angry gold, and Rin clasped her hands together nervously. What did he mean?

“Indeed, I expect Rin will have a very long life, especially since she has a piece of Tensiega of her own. It is amplifying the bond, constantly syphoning from you to her even when not in use. When she uses it, why then she’s pulling even more. Did you not wonder how a simple human girl is able to wield demonic daggers releasing yōki?”

Of course he hadn’t, Sesshomaru thought with an internal grimace. He just thought they worked because they were made for her. “Explain.”

“They are pulling the yōki from you, Sesshomaru, through the Tensiega to Tsukitohana and onto Dokutotsume as needed. You have so much power you don’t even notice. Every time they are used, they leave more residual yōki in Rin.”

“How long?” Rin asked, her voice shaky but full of hope. “How long will I have with my lord?”

“I estimate at least four mortal lifetimes, perhaps as many as ten. Maybe even more, nothing like this has happened before so I really can’t tell.”

Rin gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. “Oh my god, so many?” 

She flew across the forgotten tea tray, uncaring of it and hugged the old demon, a huge wave of joy swelling in her. _I want to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever_ , her childhood wish came back to her echoing from the past. Forever was a very long time, she had never dared to dream about it once she was an adult. This wasn't forever, but it was almost as great a gift. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Sesshomaru watched as Rin embraced the sword-maker, calculating in his head. He had a at least two hundred and fifty years to over six hundred or _more_ now. Not exactly what he desired, but… he had just been gifted time to figure out how to make it permanent, time to fully tie Rin’s life to his so he need never suffer the loss of her again.

“I see.” His posture relaxed, shifting into that deceptive calmness of his, his face slipping back into its impassive mask, but his eyes were a warm gold. He stood in a single smooth motion and turned to return to the Shiro, his thoughts whirling in his head. “Come Rin.”

“Oh yes, my lord. I’ll be there in a moment.” She chirped, getting up and dusting off her yukata. She waited until he was almost out of sight. “By the way, Master Totosai, Lord Sesshomaru is very happy. I can feel it right here.” She put her hands over her heart. “We both thank you.”

She leaned down and gave him a fast peck on his cheek before running to catch up to Sesshomaru, the tall grasses catching at her yukata and her bare feet flashing. Just before she was out of sight, she turned and waved.

“That girl,” Totosai mused. “Is a miracle, master. I wish you had been able to meet her. Both your sons have chosen well.”

Rin sprinted to catch up to Sesshomaru, racing through the formal gardens that led to the palace. Once she reached him she threw herself against his back, hugging him from behind and lacing her fingers over his belly. “I love you, Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru stopped, and placed his hand over her small ones, lacing their fingers together. Love. It was such a human emotion. Once he had thought it a failing, now he recognized its power. He had thought it impossible for a demon to feel, however he found that he finally understood its meaning. She was his greatest strength and his only weakness, his one true friend, his precious girl. She was simply _his_. If she were taken away from him, he’d destroy the world in rage and grief.

Together they were as in’yō, the moon and the sun, the sword and the flower, hard and soft, male and female. He was her fortress, she was his sanctuary. Together they were in harmony, forever the leader and the follower. One could not exist without the other.

“And I you, Rin. You are _mine_.” He said, the timbre of his voice soft and slightly husky. She didn’t need the words. The tone of his voice, the touch of his hand, the bond strumming through them told her _everything_.

He stayed that way, basking in the warmth she always made him feel before he turned around and pulled her to his chest and held her close to feel her heart beat against his as the Sakura blossoms fell around them. _Brief but brilliant, fleeting_ she had once said. _Never_ would he accept that for his Sakura Blossom. 

Tenseiga was the gift that never stopped giving. It had gifted him Rin, and now it had gifted him time for her. 

_Thank you father. Thank you for this legacy that you left for me_.

The End.  
As for Sesshomaru’s War. Well, that’s another story.

* 


	21. Epilogue - Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _First, thank you so very much to everyone who has read and loved and especially commented on my story. I hope you enjoyed my version of the SessRin post-manga/anime relationship._
> 
> _The Rin/Sesshomaru relationship is hard to define (especially if disregarding the historical aspect of it taking place during the Sengoku period where women married at an age we would consider them still a child and the fact that Sesshomaru is equivalent to a 19yr old). What exactly is Rin to Sesshomaru? Adopted daughter; future bride; loyal follower; stalwart vassal; endless damsel-in-distress; all of the above; none of the above?_
> 
> _She obviously belongs to Sesshomaru. But how she belongs to him is elusive, why he keeps her is a mystery. Why is she so important to him that he protects her at cost to himself? How can he put aside his prejudice and pride for her, and her alone?_
> 
> _I wrote their relationship as that of an **Inugami-mochi** (Inugami owner) and her **Inugami** (god dog). The characters themselves don’t recognize this, indeed they would have no words for it even if they did, but it is there none-the-less. To them they are just Rin and Sesshomaru, trying to figure out their relationship with one another, both wanting to just be together and both knowing they are bound somehow but not exactly how._
> 
> _In Japanese mythology an Inugami is a mythical dog spirit usually attached to a woman. Some are attached to a household, and will be passed down to a different woman of the family from generation to generation._
> 
> _Inugami themselves are considered a loyal god that is extremely powerful and exists independently. It will act on its owners feelings without being commanded to and will carry out vengeance, killing the enemies of their mochi. Inugami are unwavering loyal to and intensively protective of their mochi. Still, the mythology makes it clear that **they are wild spirits that act on their own instincts** and can turn on their mochi if mistreated, sometimes even killing them. The Inugami-mochi does not command nor control their Inugami._
> 
> _When an inugami-mochi woman falls in love, the Inugami is very possessive and jealous and will kill the object of their affections, so that although Inugami-mochi will be blessed with great things from their Inugami, they are shunned by other people and find it hard to get married due to the possessive nature of the Inugami._
> 
> _In the manga and anime, Rumiko Takahashi layers in clues to this mythology. The way all three of the Inu-yōkai males attach themselves to a human female (in Inuyasha’s case two, passed down several generations from one to the other) and in the protectiveness and loyalty all three display to their human. In the fight in the Swords of an Honorable Ruler, Takemaru even says it when he tries to kill Kagome and Rin, calling them human women who have attached themselves to dog demons, declaring they are all Izayoi to him. There are many more examples of this for both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru during the manga/anime._
> 
> _I did choose to disregard the gruesome way that an Inugami was said to have been created, or the way it was kept. As well I admit to picking and choosing the parts of the mythology that fit with my story, and overlook the parts that didn’t. Such is the beauty of weaving mythology into fiction._
> 
> _You may have noticed Sesshomaru calling Rin his mochi in his mind. Mochi 持ち in Japanese is the word for possession. It also means to keep possession or to be in charge. When Sesshomaru uses it he thinks of the most common meaning as Rin as his possession, however its flip side means that Rin is the actual one who is ‘keeping in possession’ or is ‘in charge’ of him. (This mochi is not to be mistaken with the much more common modern mochi 餅 which is a sticky rice cake)._
> 
> _Taking all this in mind, I have taken the approach that yes, Rin does belong to Sesshomaru… as his Inugami-mochi which fully explains their relationship from the very beginning, including his protectiveness and possessiveness. It also means that Sesshomaru belongs to Rin equally, since he is her Inugami._
> 
> _Thank you again for reading – and now without further ado I give you an short epilogue._
> 
> *

Epilogue – Full Circle

Present Day Japan

Souta was heading home after school. It had been a strange day, heck a strange week actually. He had felt as if he was being watched on and off. He pushed it off, laughing with his friends, but still in the back of his mind that feeling of disquiet lingered. He wasn’t so foolish as to ignore such things, he did grow up in a supernatural shrine after all. His own sister was a time traveling miko who was planning to go to the past to marry a half-demon. Strange things happened all the time to their family.

He turned the corner to the street their shrine was on, and he saw at the base of it a woman waiting on a sleek dark blue high-end motorcycle. She was small, but long legged and impossible to miss as she was dressed in an indigo jacket with artful pink sakura blossoms hand painted on it and her helmet was midnight blue. Her dark jean-clad legs were braced on the ground as she straddled her bike, her little feet encased in small sexy high-heeled ankle boots with red soles. Everything about her screamed money, he thought as he approached her. When he got close she took her helmet off, and shook her head, long dark hair floating around her face.

She must have been in her twenties, and had a very pretty heart shaped face with big brown eyes and was looking right at him. As he approached she smiled at him, a big sunny smile that lit up her eyes and she became extraordinary. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen when she smiled, like a movie star or a model or something, he thought.

“Souta? You are Souta Higurashi right?” She asked, her speech had a slightly old fashioned lilt to it.

“Umm… yah.” He looked at her in confusion. “Who are you?”

“A very old friend of your sister’s.” She said, her silvery voice soft and melodious. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Kagome isn’t here.” Kagome told her friends about him? What had she been saying?

“I’m not here to see Kagome.” She was looking him over, something in her eyes made him feel warm. “I wanted to see…” Her voice drifted off. 

“See what?”

“Nothing concerning.” Her voice was soft and her eyes seemed to be contemplating something about him, making him feel as if they were looking right into his soul. “I just wanted to meet you.”

“Me? Why would you want to meet me?” He frowned slightly. Who exactly was this woman, and what was she to Kagome? 

“Actually, I have something for Kagome and I would like you to give it to her.” She reached into her pocket and held out a folded slip of paper. “She forgot it… I know she’d want it.”

He took it from her and saw that it was in Kagome’s hand writing, complete with the little hearts his sister liked to put all over her papers.

“Please give it to her,” the woman smiled again, a soft sad smile. “And thank you, Souta. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. We both do.”

“Err… it’s not that big a deal.” He felt as if she were thanking him for more than just giving his sister a lost note.

“Good bye, Souta Higurashi.” She put on her helmet, and turned the motorcycle on, revving it for a moment before she waved at him, and left him there holding the note looking after her. What an odd encounter, but then his sister always had attracted the strangest of people.

He was still standing there looking off into the distance where she had disappeared to when his sister turned the corner to home.

“Hey Souta, what are you doing standing here?” She looked at him, her eyes questioning. 

“Umm, nothing. A friend dropped this off for you. She said you forgot it somewhere.” He handed her the note and headed up the stairs to the temple.

Kagome took the paper, it looked old and brittle, but it was definitely her handwriting on the front of it saying _Kagome’s List_ with little hearts drawn around it. She put it in her pocket and ran up the stairs to the shrine, ready for a snack before she started her homework.

***

The woman who had visited Souta pulled into the underground garage of the estate outside Tokyo. Sure enough _he_ was there, waiting for her return. She smiled to herself, usually she was the one waiting for him to return from whatever conquest he was currently fixated on. Most recently he had really taken to the cutthroat world of corporate finances and international trade, concentrating on China and it kept him energized and intrigued. And happily close to home, although when he traveled he _never_ left her behind. 

She noticed the slight frown on his face when he saw that she had chosen to take the Suzuki Carbon out. He really hated her motorcycle, always worried that she would crash it and get injured… or worse, killed. After all she was just human, far from invincible, but she loved the freedom of riding the bike, it reminded her of the past and she disliked the confinement of metal that passed as modern transportation.

She throttled the bike down and pulled her helmet off, staying straddled on the bike and looked at him. He was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a living breathtaking work of art. Especially like this, with nothing concealing his natural appearance, no dampening charms or concealing magic hiding him. It was still stunning after all this time that he belonged to her.

“You took the bike?” There was the slightest of growls in his voice. He had given up fighting her about it but he still didn’t like it and made sure she knew it. She was positive that there were magical spells slapped all over the motorcycle making sure she was well protected.

She had always been allowed to make her own choices after all. Well, almost always, she thought as she fingered the starburst scar in the dip in her neck. There had been that one time when he took the choice from her, but it hadn’t turned out well. 

“Yep.” She grinned at him, her voice teasing and eyes full of light. “You know how I love powerful things between my thighs.”

“Indeed.” His cool baritone voice was expressionless, but she could see how his eyes changed, annoyance giving way to warmth. 

“I just had to see for myself.” Her voice was quieter, the teasing notes gone.

“I know.” He ran his hands though his hair, but it remained perfectly smooth. “I could discern your need to check for yourself, I can fathom your reasons for not trusting that I would have ensured that everything would be fine.”

“I _do _trust that you have been thorough. I have _always_ trusted you. I just needed to–”__

“See for yourself, to know that he would be… acceptable.” He cut her off, but she could feel that he understood her reasons and he wasn’t upset about her going. 

“I still don’t understand why we can’t just collect what is ours.” 

“We don’t play with time.” He cupped her face, smoothing a thumb over her cheek. “It never ends well.” 

She sighed, her eyes dropping to the ground. “I know but–“ 

“No. What happened and will happen was meant to happen. We won’t change it.” 

“I know you’re right, but it’s so hard, isn’t it? Even for you.” She looked up at him, her eyes big and soft and full of longing. He almost wavered, almost agreed to throw caution to the wind and make the arrangements to take what was his when the time came. He wanted to, but he knew better. 

“It will be, but not as hard as it was.” 

She threw her leg over the bike, getting off it and he pulled her into a comforting hug. She melted into his chest, encased in the strong arms that had kept her safe for so very long. There was a time when he didn’t hug, but now after all this time it was the most natural thing in the world to be enfolded in his arms. He was _everything_ to her. 

“We’ll be able to grab glimpses right? Just from a distance, as long as we don’t interfere?” 

“Yes.” His voice had that little bit of a hum in it that rumbled through his chest soothing her. 

“Ok I guess.” She pulled back and looked up at his face, and he ran his hand though her hair, caressing her scalp and his lips curved into a rare sexy little smile that sent heat curling though her body. 

“Let us see just how much you enjoy powerful things between your thighs right now, _Ren-ai_.” 

__***_ _

__Kagome was changing for bed and the slip of paper that Souta had given her slipped out of her pocket and fell to the ground. She had forgotten about it, and she leaned down to picked it up. So old and brittle, yet totally her writing. Curious she opened it to read._ _

_Things I wish I had remembered to bring  
• Chocolate – more chocolate but remember to hide it from Inuyasha and make it last!  
• Peanut butter – you’ll find lots of uses for it… ♥  
• Cloth diapers with Velcro… god I wish I had them right now  
• More Underwear… who knew elastic gives over time…  
• Lots more film for my instant camera – again hide it from Inuyasha so he doesn’t use it all at once!  
• Bubbles, crayons and sidewalk chalk – not just for Shippou, save most for later  
• Note books and pencils. The ink in pens dries out too fast. A pencil sharpener would be great too_

__Of course, it was a wish list of what she wanted in the feudal era. Happiness swept through her. Here it was, proof she would go back in the end. Wait? Diapers? She would become a mother? It was almost too much to take in. Her eyes were drawn to the bottom of the page._ _

__There was a line of kanji, written in beautiful flowing characters… it definitely wasn’t something she wrote, she wrote in hiragana or katakana, not kanji, and certainly not as artfully as that and not by brush strokes with ink. She took her time to read it, to figure out what it meant._ _

_Colors of the Waters for the Lady of the Western Lands_

How odd, the Lady of the Western Lands? Wasn’t that Sesshomaru’s claimed territory? Was it for his _wife_? A stunning thought indeed. Why did she need colors of the waters? Did it mean water-color paints? Well, she, Kagome, obviously wrote the note, and it had come back to her through time. She’d make sure to pack all the things listed there when she was able to return to Inuyasha. There must have been a reason for them all, including the kanji request that had been added on the end. She’d make sure to take some for little Rin-chan too, she was always drawing and painting and was sure to love water-color paints as well.

__

__

__

__*_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Ren’ai** : Koi means passionate love and Ai equals the pure feelings of love. Ren'ai 恋愛, is made by putting both koi and ai together combining the pure feelings of love and passion into a single word, love. I figured after a few centuries, Sesshomaru would be able to admit aloud some of those love feelings he has to Rin. I played with making it Rin-ai which would be a play on words using love as a honorific, it would literally mean Rin-love, but wasn't sure if it would be proper, so didn't. I still like the idea of it however :)_


End file.
